


La storia di un amore

by Crystal1eye



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal1eye/pseuds/Crystal1eye
Summary: Salve, questa è una storia nata per caso... pensando "e se Tom Riddle si fosse innamorato?" e questo è il risultato!!!"Tom la guardò con occhi infuocati cercando di attirare la sua attenzione, detestava essere ignorato, se poi a non prestargli attenzione era lei si sentiva come invisibile agli occhi del mondo intero, come se il suo sguardo fosse l’unico importante nell’intero universo."Può una bambina risvegliare un cuore che non ha mai provato amore? E può una persona cambiare per Amore?leggete e scopritelo!!!Crystal





	1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1   
  
  
Sentì bussare alla porta della sua stanza, cosa abbastanza strana, poiché la signora Cole sapeva che detestava essere disturbato.   
La ignorò, continuando a concentrarsi sul libro di Incantesimi che stava leggendo.   
Quella bussò ancora, questa volta più forte, ma lui, seppur spazientito, continuò a fare finta di niente. 

“Tom!” lo chiamò la direttrice dell’orfanotrofio, continuando a battere le nocche sul legno vecchio della porta. 

“Tom, apri!” disse ancora, con tono più alto.   
Sbuffando, si alzò dal letto e aprì la porta. Si trovò davanti alla direttrice e ad una bambina di circa undici anni, con lisci capelli biondi molto lunghi e due grandi occhioni verdi.   
“Cosa vuole? Stavo studiando!” fece annoiato, spaventandola leggermente.   
“Il professor Silente ha mandato una lettera dicendo che questa bambina verrà a scuola con te, quest’anno, e dovreste fare amicizia. Lei è Estele Demon.” Spiegò la donna, presentandoli. “Lui è Tom Riddle. Vi lascio a conoscervi meglio.” Concluse e se ne andò, lasciando la piccola e le sue cose davanti alla porta, dove un arrabbiatissimo Tom Riddle stava seriamente pensando di farla scappare con qualche brutto scherzo.   
La bambina prese la sacca che aveva appoggiato a terra e il baule e, guardandolo, chiese.   
“Posso entrare? Gli altri bambini mi hanno già guardato male tutto il tempo… perché ho abiti più belli dei loro…” sussurrò, tenendo lo sguardo basso, attirando l’attenzione del ragazzo sui suoi abiti, nuovi e di splendida fattura, di certo molto più costosi rispetto ai vestiti smessi e di seconda mano che indossavano tutti gli altri in quel posto.   
Sospirando pesantemente, il ragazzo si fece da parte e la aiutò con il baule.   
“Allora, perché il vicepreside ha mandato qui una principessina come te?” le domandò.   
Gli occhi di lei si riempirono di lacrime.   
“Nessuno mi vuole tenere con sé! Tutti dicono che sono marcia come mio padre...” disse, asciugando repentinamente una lacrima sfuggita al suo controllo.   
Il giovane mago le lanciò un’occhiata incuriosita.   
“Come mai tuo padre dovrebbe essere marcio?” chiese, con un dolce sorriso, per convincerla ad aprirsi con lui.   
“Lui è un seguace di Grindelwald e la sua famiglia lo ha sempre considerato un traditore per questo... infatti, quando la mamma è morta, nessuno mi ha voluta...” spiegò, guardandolo negli occhi, fiera, in attesa di una qualche critica.   
“E tu sei davvero come lui? Hai qualche potere oscuro, di cui nessuno è a conoscenza?” continuò, utilizzando il tono carezzevole e dolce, sorridendo incoraggiante, per cercare di farle rivelare qualche informazione in più.   
“Non c’è bisogno che ti fingi gentile, tanto lo capisco che stai mentendo... però, ti prego... almeno tu, non farlo... vorrei che fossi sincero con me...” fece la piccola, osservandolo attentamente con i grandi occhi di smeraldo che si ritrovava, che sembravano capaci di leggergli dentro il cuore.   
Lasciando cadere la maschera per cercare di ingraziarsela, lui le lanciò comunque un’occhiata curiosa. Voleva sapere perché quella ragazzina aveva attorno un’aura che attirava la sua attenzione come il miele con le api.   
“Se proprio non vuoi dirmelo, Demon, non fa nulla. Lo scoprirò da solo!” esclamò e lei gli sorrise.   
“Accomodati pure, Tom.” Gli disse, spostando faticosamente il baule ai piedi del letto inutilizzato, poi si sedette sul materasso con la sacca accanto e si tirò i bei capelli biondi da un lato, per intrecciarli in modo che non le dessero troppo fastidio.   
Tom, intanto era ritornato al suo libro di Incantesimi, e leggendo distrattamente un passaggio semplice, si chiese in quale casa sarebbe finita la piccola. Poi si diede dello stupido, quella non era cosa che lo riguardava.   
“Quanti anni hai, Tom?” gli domandò la voce cristallina di Estele, distraendolo ancora una volta dal libro.   
“Ne ho dodici.” Disse atono.   
“Oh... io ne ho compiuti undici il mese scorso... perciò tu sei al secondo anno, giusto? Com’é Hogwarts?” fece, provocando uno sbuffare infastidito al giovane che cercava di concentrarsi sulla lettura.   
“Non hai niente di meglio da fare che scocciare me? Non hai da studiare qualcosa, da leggere o qualunque altra cosa ti tenga occupata per un po’? Voglio finire questo libro!” sibilò, seccato da tutte quelle chiacchiere.   
La giovane lo guardò stringendo gli occhi in due fessure e mettendo il broncio, poi tirò fuori dalla sacca un libro di pozioni e cominciò a leggerlo, prendendo alcuni appunti sui bordi delle pagine.   
Tom la osservò qualche attimo, convinto che avrebbe ribattuto, dopo di che, ritornò al suo libro e riuscì a finirlo e a memorizzare gli incantesimi in esso contenuti in un paio d’ore.   
Una volta finito, fece scorrere distrattamente gli occhi d’onice per la stanza e vide che la bambina si era addormentata con il libro appoggiato addosso.   
Scosse la testa, alzandosi dal letto per coprirla con una coperta e toglierle il pesante tomo da sopra. Nel poggiarlo sull’unico comodino della stanza fece cadere un paio di foto, incastrate all’interno delle pagine.   
Si chinò a raccoglierle e si accorse che erano foto magiche. La prima ritraeva una giovane coppia, la donna era bellissima, con capelli lunghi e scuri e un sorriso dolcissimo le formava una fossetta sull’angolo destro della bocca. L’uomo dai capelli chiari, guardava incantato la dama tra le sue braccia, tendendole un piccolo e delicato fiore di Pesco, simbolo di... al ragazzo venne da ridere leggendo la dedica sul retro della foto. 

“ In ricordo del nostro primo incontro, come segno del mio eterno amore per te!” 

Non riusciva a capire come mai le persone credessero così tanto nell’amore... ma forse, era solo perché non ne aveva mai ricevuto, pensò malinconicamente con lo sguardo adombrato da un lampo di solitudine, scacciata via subito dopo da uno scuotimento della testa.   
L’altra foto ritraeva la donna di prima con in braccio una bambina, entrambe ridevano felici e gioiose all’obbiettivo, dove si doveva trovare l’uomo. Suo padre e sua madre. Li portava sempre con sé. Sapeva chi erano.   
I suoi occhi si tinsero di rosso per un millisecondo, colmi di gelosia e invidia e rabbia, anche se non capiva bene per cosa fossero quelle emozioni. Comprendeva la rabbia, ma il resto gli era incomprensibile, non aveva bisogno di niente di ciò che aveva perso lei. Lui stava bene così, era sempre stato bene così.   
Con questi pensieri in testa, andò a dormire, non accorgendosi di due occhi verdi che lo osservavano con aria triste.   
°°°   
Nelle settimane seguenti, la piccola Estele rimase accanto a Tom, divenendo per lui una costante, con le sue domande su svariati argomenti, tra cui anche cose che avrebbe studiato a scuola e che già stava cercando di imparare approfonditamente.   
Il giovane mago non l’avrebbe mai ammesso neanche sotto tortura, ma gli piaceva e si divertiva a vederla pendere dalle sue labbra mentre le spiegava concetti che le risultavano troppo difficili o la aiutava con gli incantesimi e le trasfigurazioni.   
Nel tempo libero preparavano pozioni insieme e in quel campo era lei a dare al Serpeverde degli ottimi consigli, che ogni tanto lo offendevano per la loro ovvietà.   
“Ehi, Tom! Ma quando andiamo a Diagon Alley? Non dobbiamo comprare delle divise, o ingredienti per pozioni, o altro che potrebbe servire?” gli domandò un paio di settimane prima dell’inizio della scuola.   
Lui le riservò un’occhiata scettica, aveva notato che aveva uno scomparto, all’interno del baule, dove c’era tutto l’occorrente per la scuola.   
“Non sei già ben fornita?” chiese, infatti, ironico.   
Estele si imbronciò.   
“Ma dai! Una passeggiata a Diagon Alley la possiamo sempre fare! Su! Non farti pregare troppo, Tom!” lo pregò, appoggiandosi appena al suo braccio e guardandolo con gli occhioni luccicanti.   
Scuotendo la testa, Tom accettò, promettendole che sarebbero andati nella città magica prima della fine dell’estate.   
Lei assottigliò gli occhi, minacciando terribili conseguenze se non avesse mantenuto la parola data.   
Il giorno della gita finalmente arrivò. La giovane mise un vestitino verde chiaro, legando i capelli in una treccia per farli stare apposto e attese che Tom si decidesse a sbrigarsi per andare.   
Il ragazzo la trovò fuori dalla stanza che l’aspettava con impazienza.   
“Siamo pronti, principessa?” le chiese, porgendole il gomito, inchinandosi.   
“Ma certo, Mylord.” Rispose con un sorrisetto perfido, aggrappandosi al suo braccio.   
Lungo la strada si allontanò leggermente da lui, rimanendogli comunque molto vicina, non avendo mai girato per i vicoli scuri e pericolosi di Londra.   
Arrivarono al Paiolo Magico in poco tempo, e la piccola salutò l’oste con grande cordialità.   
“Buongiorno, Tom!” disse, facendo arricciare il naso al maghetto accanto a lei.   
“Buongiorno, milady! Andate a Diagon Alley?” ricambiò, con un sorriso, mentre indaffarato preparava le ordinazioni dei suoi clienti.   
“Si! Quest’anno andrò ad Hogwarts!” lo informò.   
“Molto felice per te, piccola lady. Dovreste andare, allora, se volete sbrigare le vostre faccende prima che faccia notte!” la salutò.   
“A più tardi, Tom.” Fece lei in risposta, seguendo il suo Tom, che stava aspettando indispettito davanti al muro che portava nella città dei maghi.   
“Ti sei offeso? Ho fatto qualcosa di male?” gli domandò, vedendolo stringere le labbra in una linea sottile.   
“Certo che no! E adesso sbrighiamoci!” ribatté duramente, avviandosi nella calca di gente che si muoveva per la via principale.   
Estele, attraversato il passaggio, si illuminò, dirigendosi a passo sicuro verso la Gringott, dove chiese di poter fare un prelievo dalla sua camera personale.   
Tom spalancò gli occhi vedendo quanto ricca era quella ragazzina.   
Dopo aver preso i galeoni che, secondo lei, sarebbero bastati per quella giornata, uscirono dalla Banca e il povero Riddle si trovò trascinato da Madama McClan, dove lei si fece fare diverse divise e altri vestiti, poi lo guardò rapidamente e disse alla ragazza che le aveva preso le misure che anche lui doveva prendere le divise e dei vestiti.   
Sentendo quelle parole, il ragazzo assottigliò lo sguardo, cercando di incenerirla, mentre lei se la rideva.   
La giovane le comunicò che i vestiti sarebbero stati recapitati al suo indirizzo, ma Estele le chiese di farli avere al suo elfo domestico.   
Una volta usciti dalla sartoria, Tom esplose. “Si può sapere perché mi hai praticamente rifatto il guardaroba?” le sputò arrabbiato e umiliato.   
“Volevo solo farti un regalo, non deve essere facile stare a Serpeverde con dei vestiti di seconda mano... ma se non li vuoi puoi sempre rivenderli... considerali un regalo per il tempo che mi hai sopportata all’orfanotrofio...” rispose lei, un po’ abbattuta dalla sua reazione.   
A quelle parole il Serpeverde si sentì un vero idiota, per la prima volta in vita sua... avrebbe voluto rivedere il bel sorriso che aveva fino a qualche momento fa. – Perché hai dovuto per forza dare retta all’orgoglio? Perché? – si chiese, cercando delle parole per scusarsi, senza risultato.   
“Non fa niente! Davvero! È tutto a posto! Su, dobbiamo ancora vedere qualche libreria, sono curiosa di vedere se c’è qualcosa di interessante!” esclamò lei, ritrovando il suo entusiasmo.   
Si diresse verso il Ghirigoro e si mise a cercare dei libri a suo parere interessanti, Tom seguì il suo esempio e gironzolò per gli scaffali, guardando i titoli, cercando qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo nelle sue ricerche.   
Prese diversi libri di genealogie magiche e altri che approfondivano argomenti studiati o da studiare.   
Cercò la bambina con lo sguardo all’interno della libreria, ritrovandola intenta a leggere un libro di Erbologia.   
“Quello potresti anche comprarlo, potrebbe essere utile per la scuola.” Suggerì, andandole alle spalle.   
“Dici? Le piante mi hanno sempre affascinato, sai? E anche alla mamma piacevano tanto... nella nostra casa avevamo un giardino pieno di piantine curative e fiori colorati.” Disse con malinconia, persa nei ricordi.   
“Su, su. Ci dobbiamo sbrigare, prima che faccia sera dobbiamo essere all’orfanatrofio.” La distrasse.   
Lei gli sorrise.   
Pagarono i libri e se ne andarono.   
Sulla strada per il ritorno furono entrambi silenziosi e quando entrarono nella loro stanza, iniziarono a sistemare tutte le cose nei loro bauli.   
Estele impilò tutti i libri che aveva tirato fuori dal suo baule sul letto e cominciò a metterli nel comparto degli oggetti scolastici, dividendoli in due categorie, quelli che servivano per le lezioni e quelli che potevano servire da approfondimento.   
Per fare tutto impiegò apposta più tempo possibile, controllando tutto diverse volte, utilizzando il sistemare il baule come scusa per non parlare.   
Tom finì in poco tempo, non avendo tirato fuori troppe cose dal suo ritorno da Hogwarts e si sedette sul letto, appoggiato al muro, con un libro sulle gambe, in attesa che finisse di preparare.   
Lui la stava ancora guardando quando finì e le sorrise divertito, prima di mettersi a dormire.   
Lei arrossì leggermente per il suo comportamento infantile, ma non voleva parlare con lui in quel momento, la sua reazione l’aveva ferita a Diagon Alley, anche se non voleva ammetterlo nemmeno con se stessa.   
°°°   
Il primo settembre, Estele si alzò all’alba, troppo felice per poter dormire di più e il giovane Tom la trovò che si spazzolava i capelli davanti al piccolo specchio magico che le aveva regalato suo padre, mentre canticchiava una specie di ninna nanna sottovoce per non disturbarlo.   
Si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso dolce, sincero, che mascherò subito con uno sbadiglio.   
“Oh! Buongiorno Tom!” lo salutò, con un enorme sorriso.   
“Buongiorno, principessina.” Rispose.   
Si alzò dal letto, preparandosi in poco tempo.   
Verso le nove e trenta erano pronti per andare, la signora Cole e un altro paio di inservienti vennero a salutarli, o meglio, vennero a salutare la piccola Demon, che, nonostante non andasse d’accordo con i bambini, aveva catturato la simpatia di tutti coloro che lavoravano nell’orfanotrofio.   
Alla stazione di King’s Cross li accompagnò il giardiniere/tuttofare che lavorava all’orfanatrofio.   
Lo salutarono e si diressero, senza dare troppo nell’occhio, al binario nove e tre quarti, dove li aspettava l’Espresso per Hogwarts.   
Saliti, presero posto in uno scompartimento libero e al Serpeverde tornò in mente la domanda che si era fatto quando l’aveva conosciuta.   
“In che casa credi di finire, principessina?” le domandò senza guardarla, distrattamente, come se fosse di scarsa importanza.   
“Mh? Non so... mi hanno sempre detto che sarei una brava Corvonero, ma non sono sicura che sia la casa che fa per me... tu in che casa mi manderesti?” rispose, osservando il paesaggio che cominciava a scorrere velocemente fuori dal finestrino.   
“Corvonero potrebbe andare... ma forse... no, tu non sei abbastanza Serpe...” disse sovrappensiero.   
“Tu credi?” sussurrò, con un ghignetto appena accennato, prima di immergersi nella lettura del libro “Storia di Hogwarts”, che aveva già letto diverse volte.   
Poco prima dell’arrivo, misero le divise.   
“Ci rivediamo dentro. Forse.” Le disse, con il tono che lasciava intendere che non le avrebbe più rivolto la parola se fosse stata membro di un’altra casa, o comunque non come mentre erano all’orfanotrofio.   
Lei gli lanciò un sorriso, prima di dirigersi verso gli altri primini, sulla sponda del Lago Nero.   
“Ehi! Riddle! Chi è la mocciosa che ti ha appena salutato? Un’altra sporca Mezzosangue?” fece una voce dietro di lui.   
Un Serpeverde del settimo anno che lo guardava dall’alto in basso, indietreggiò spaventato, quando il giovane Riddle gli lanciò uno sguardo di ghiaccio e gli rispose gelido.   
“Anche fosse, non sono affari che ti riguardano. Se proprio vuoi scoprire chi è, aspetta lo Smistamento.” Poi se ne andò, seguito dalla cricca di purosangue del secondo e terzo anno, affascinati dal suo carisma e dalla sua intelligenza, nonostante fosse un Mezzosangue.   
Lo Smistamento fu molto lento, poiché arrivarono anche molti studenti che avevano frequentato da privatisti per timore della guerra contro il mago oscuro Grindelwald.   
La giovane Estele Demon era fiduciosa, sapeva che con i suoi poteri e la sua indole sarebbe riuscita a farsi mandare a Serpeverde. D’altronde era stata la casa di suo padre.   
“Estele Demon!”   
Quando venne chiamato il suo nome, molti trattennero il fiato, collegandolo immediatamente a suo padre e al mago che serviva.   
La piccola avanzò fiera fino allo sgabello, dove si sedette, in attesa che il professor Silente le mettesse il Cappello Parlante sulla testa.   
“Ah! Salve signorina Demon, benvenuta!” esordì il cappello, facendole prendere un colpo. “Vedo che desidera molto andare a Serpeverde, per suo padre, ma anche per qualcun altro... in effetti Serpeverde soddisferebbe il suo desiderio di conoscenza e la sua ambizione, ma...” ragionò, scrutando dentro di lei.   
“Mi mandi a Serpeverde!” pensò perentoria.   
“Beh, se questo è il suo modo di fare, signorina, non vedo perché non dovrebbe essere una... SERPEVERDE!” disse il cappello, smistandola nella casa che desiderava.   
Si alzò con espressione soddisfatta, dirigendosi verso il tavolo dei verde-argento.   
Tom la guardò sedersi con grazia ed eleganza poco lontano da lui, degnandolo a malapena di uno sguardo. Sorrise internamente, l’aveva sottovalutata e adesso lei si stava prendendo la sua piccola rivincita.   
Gli lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi, venendo notata da Walburga Black, che le riservò uno sguardo velenoso.   
“Lui non è alla tua portata, Demon!” sibilò, sconvolgendo tutti coloro che l’avevano sentita e attirando l’attenzione del soggetto della conversazione.   
“Può darsi che non sia alla mia portata, ma tu il massimo che puoi fare è strisciare ai suoi piedi, in attesa che posi il suo sguardo su di te e ti faccia la grazia di non schiacciarti come un vermicolo.” Ribatté, altrettanto velenosa e altera, senza neanche guardarla in faccia.   
Un paio di ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere alla faccia rossa di rabbia della mora, che, insieme alla sua amica, Druella Rosier, lanciò occhiate di fuoco alla giovane Demon fino alla fine della cena.   
All’interno del dormitorio, alcune ragazzine del suo anno le fecero i complimenti.   
“Sei stata grande! Ma ti rendi conto che quella è una Black? La sua famiglia è una delle più antiche e potenti!” disse una ragazza, Miranda Zabini, giocando con una ciocca di capelli scuri mentre parlava.   
“I Demon lo sono anche di più!” disse un’altra, una certa Jennifer Smitherson, con altre due che annuivano in accordo. “Secondo alcune fonti, addirittura Salazar Serpeverde discende dai Demon!”   
“Credo che quella sia solo una leggenda... non ho mai trovato informazioni simili negli alberi genealogici di famiglia. Anche se alcuni membri parlano Serpentese!” si intromise nella conversazione l’interessata. “E, in ogni caso, quella non mi spaventa.” Fece, ridendo insieme alle altre.   
Nelle settimane seguenti i momenti per parlare con Tom diminuirono drasticamente; lui era sempre impegnato in qualche cosa: studio, una partita a scacchi, una lezione e i momenti per parlare erano rarissimi.   
Estele dimostrò di essere una perfetta Serpeverde, i suoi ottimi voti la portavano ad essere considerata un esempio da tutti i professori e, nonostante la parentela con un mago oscuro, molti studenti di altre case le parlavano, le chiedevano aiuto, in alcuni casi, e lei ne approfittava per ricevere dei favori in cambio.   
Non mancarono anche gli scontri verbali in sala comune con la carissima Walburga Black, convinta sarebbe diventata la preferita del loro Lord, a cui la giovane Serpe rispondeva con calma stoica, senza farsi agitare da quegli insulti e attacchi, talvolta anche molto pesanti.   
Durante le vacanze di Natale rimasero in pochi, soprattutto tra i Serpeverde. E i due ne approfittarono soprattutto per passare un po’ più di tempo insieme.   
“Ehi, principessina! Finalmente! Iniziavo a pensare avessi intenzione di non mangiare questa mattina!” disse gelido come suo solito.   
Estele si sistemò la coda alta, assicurandosi che i capelli fossero in ordine e si sedette al tavolo dei Serpeverde accanto a lui, prendendo subito una fetta di crostata.   
Tom la guardò con occhi infuocati cercando di attirare la sua attenzione, detestava essere ignorato, se poi a non prestargli attenzione era lei si sentiva come invisibile agli occhi del mondo intero, come se il suo sguardo fosse l’unico importante nell’intero universo.   
“Continuerai ad ignorarmi ancora per molto?” domandò, fingendo indifferenza sorseggiando il suo the.   
Lei sorrise appena e fece una piccola smorfia che poteva significare qualsiasi cosa. Stizzito, nascose la sua rabbia per quella non risposta bevendo il the che aveva scelto per colazione. Quasi ci si soffocò nel vedere un Tassorosso del suo anno, tale Anthony Kircke, che si avvicinava alla sua Estele e le domandava chiarimenti e aiuti sulla pozione che Lumacorno aveva dato da preparare, come compito.   
Lei a lui rispose, cordialmente e con grande disponibilità.   
Appena se ne fu andato il Tassorosso, Tom espresse la sua gelosia con un commento gelido e velenoso più di un serpente.   
“Perché non vai con lui? Sembri andarci molto d’accordo! – Potreste fare una bella coppia! Visto come sembrava interessato a usare la sua abilità in pozioni. A Serpeverde sarebbe stato benissimo quell’idiota. Un tasso troppo serpe e una serpe troppo buona! –“ disse e pensò il giovane, con gli occhi d’ossidiana che si striavano di rosso.   
La bionda Demon gli posò una mano sull’avambraccio, facendolo calmare istantaneamente, spostando i suoi pensieri su di sé.   
“Stai tranquillo, quello è solo uno studente come tanti altri. Non ha nulla di interessante o di speciale. Può cercare di sfruttare le mie doti di pozionista o sperare di conquistarmi in qualche modo, ma non ha niente che possa interessarmi.” Gli disse lei, guardandolo con quei pozzi verde Avada Kedavra che non lasciavano adito a dubbi.   
“E allora perché diavolo lo aiuti?” domandò lui, ancora arrabbiato.   
“Sono una Serpeverde, ricorda. Non faccio mai niente per niente!” ribatté, con un sorriso furbo.   
Tom la guardò intensamente dentro quegli abissi verdi e si immaginò diversi scenari in cui lei metteva in scacco quell’idiota.   
Alcune ore più tardi, erano in giro nel parco innevato ad osservare il Lago Nero semighiacciato, sotto la cui superficie si poteva intravedere, a volte, la piovra gigante che pigramente si muoveva nell’acqua scura.   
“Tu mi nascondi qualcosa!” se ne uscì ad un certo punto Tom.   
“Cosa dovrei nasconderti, sentiamo?” ribatté, scuotendo la testa e facendo ondeggiare la cosa bionda.   
“Non ne sono certo, ma sento che c’è qualcosa di importante che mi nascondi. Se non vuoi dirmelo, come gli altri tuoi segreti, lo scoprirò da solo!” disse, guardandola indagatore.   
“Bene, allora divertiti, investigatore!” lo sfidò. “Tanto non credo ci arriverai mai...” aggiunse con tono finto innocente.   
“Non ci conterei troppo e ti sarei grato se la smettessi di usare la Legilimanzia su di me! È altrettanto fastidioso!” le disse, un po’ scocciato.   
Estele spalancò gli occhi e lo guardò. “Io non sono una legilimens! Non conosco quell’incantesimo!” esclamò, irritata.   
“Quindi, sei una telepate? Puoi sentire i pensieri di chi vuoi?” le domandò per sicurezza.   
Annuì, mordendosi il labbro per allentare la tensione e cercare di non concentrarsi sulla sua mente e senza guardarlo in faccia per non vedere nella sua espressione il riflesso dei suoi pensieri.   
-Mi potrebbero essere utili, davvero tanto questo tipo di poteri! Potrei riuscire a scoprire chi sono, ciò che voglio sapere, qualsiasi cosa, facendo le domande giuste alle persone giuste, grazie al suo aiuto! Ma...” pensò, facendo riempire gli occhi della giovane di lacrime.   
Poi il tono dei suoi pensieri cambiò.   
-Ma... ma lei è l’unica che mi sta vicina per me, per quello che sono e non per vivere del riflesso del mio potere... voglio davvero perdere l’unica persona che sembra davvero tenerci a me? – si chiese, decidendo che poteva mettere da parte le sue convinzioni sull’amore e l’amicizia, ma solo per lei.   
Estele gli sorrise e lo abbracciò stretto, lasciando che una lacrima rompesse le sue difese e facendolo arrossire come non mai, mentre lui rimaneva immobile e rigido tra le sue braccia.   
Dopo quel giorno il loro rapporto divenne molto più stretto. Tanto che entrambi si avvicinarono ancora di più e tutti videro Tom Riddle sciogliere in parte la sua fredda cortesia, anche il professor Silente vide che lo studente che temeva avrebbe seguito una strada oscura e piena di crudeltà poteva essere salvato. Sembrava essere cambiato rispetto all’anno precedente, era più rilassato, più dolce addirittura, anche se solo con la piccola.   
Poco prima della fine dell’anno, il professor Silente chiamò Estele nel suo ufficio.   
“Buonasera, signorina Demon, spero abbia trascorso un buon anno qui a scuola!” la salutò.   
Lei sorridendo annuì.   
“Oh, si! Un anno splendido! Non vedo l’ora arrivi di nuovo settembre!” fece entusiasta, facendo sorridere il vice preside.   
“Sono molto contento di ciò! Gradisce del the? Dei biscotti?” le offrì gentilmente.   
“No, grazie. Sono apposto. Ma, professore, potrei chiedere perché mi ha convocata? Non credo sia solo per sapere come è stato il mio primo anno qui...” domandò la bambina con una strana sensazione.   
“Ha ragione, infatti. L’ho fatta venire perché proprio ieri sua nonna materna mi ha contattato per dirmi che ha intenzione di tenerti con sé e di diventare il tuo tutore. Per questo, non ci sarà bisogno che torni nell’orfanotrofio, con il signor Riddle.” Le comunicò, facendole spalancare gli occhi dalla sorpresa.   
Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe andata via da quell’orfanotrofio, ma non pensava sarebbe successo tanto presto.   
Era convinta che sarebbe passato ancora un po’ di tempo prima che i parenti di sua madre venissero a reclamarla. Invece, non ci avevano messo neanche un anno.   
E adesso doveva lasciare Tom da solo in quell’orrendo posto.   
“Signorina, temo che le notizie non siano finite... sua nonna ha intenzione di ritirarla da Hogwarts, studierà come privatista e farà gli esami di fine anno alla scuola di Minerva, in Italia.” Aggiunse, e quest’ultima notizia la sconvolse più di tutto il resto.   
“Ma non può farlo! Ho appena cominciato! Non mi può ritirare, io mi trovo bene a scuola! Ho degli amici!” esclamò sconvolta da quella rivelazione.   
“Mi rendo conto, bambina, ma purtroppo, in quanto tuo tutore legale, può farlo... o meglio, l’ha già fatto, dopo la fine dell’anno andrai a vivere con lei e comincerai a studiare con degli insegnanti privati. Mi dispiace.” Disse il vicepreside.   
Estele con le lacrime agli occhi annuì, in fondo non era mica colpa del professore se sua nonna voleva tenerla vicina a sé il più possibile.   
Ora doveva trovare il modo di dirlo a Tom. Ma non voleva lasciarlo.   
Non dopo tutti i bei momenti che avevano passato assieme.   
Ripensò a diversi episodi in cui lei e il suo bel Serpeverde erano rimasti insieme.   
Come nelle fredde giornate d’inverno, quando tutti preferivano rintanarsi nelle sale comuni o in biblioteca a studiare, loro due e pochissimi altri impavidi o pazzi si mettevano sotto gli alberi spogli, freddi, ma pulsanti di vita sotto la superficie, a studiare, leggere, o semplicemente a trascorrere un po’ di tempo insieme, come facevano spesso all’orfanotrofio.   
O a Natale, quando aveva raccontato al suo amico dei suoi poteri e lui, anche se per un attimo aveva pensato che potevano essergli utili quelle capacità, aveva poi deciso che non aveva importanza quanto fossero forti o adatti ai suoi piani, era una compagnia troppo buona per poterla buttare via per “così poco”.   
O ancora di quando le aveva detto che secondo lui amicizia e amore erano solo un’invenzione dell’uomo per sentirsi meno solo e adesso invece iniziava a capire il valore di un vero amico. Anche se aveva aggiunto che lui non ne avrebbe avuti altri, lei sarebbe stata sempre l’unica.   
Si congedò dal professor Silente, continuando a pensare a tutte le giornate trascorse con Tom.   
Aveva iniziato a sentire il calore dell’amicizia, sembrava essere più dolce e meno pieno di rancore, non voleva che perdesse la fiducia che aveva in lei. Ma non poteva evitare di partire, non aveva il potere per fermare il volere di sua nonna.   
Doveva trovare Riddle e dirglielo, parlargli e sperare che capisse, ma era difficile, probabilmente l’avrebbe presa sul personale, offendendosi, sentendosi abbandonato.   
I suoi piedi procedevano in automatico verso il dormitorio di Serpeverde, anche se la sua mente era da un’altra parte, perciò non si accorse di essere in rotta di collisione con l’oggetto dei suoi pensieri, che la bloccò, posandole le mani sulle spalle, risvegliandola dalla sua trance.   
“Cosa hai principessina?” le domandò, con sguardo serio.   
Trovandoselo davanti, dopo quello che aveva saputo, non poté fare altro che buttarsi tra le sue braccia e piangere.   
Lui si irrigidì, in un primo momento, sorpreso e preoccupato per quella reazione, che era assolutamente non da lei. La strinse a sé, passandole una mano tra i capelli per cercare di farla calmare.   
Rimasero così per diversi minuti, in un corridoio deserto, durante i quali lei sfogò tutte le lacrime che non era riuscita a piangere fino a quel momento. Poi si allontanò leggermente, asciugandosi le lacrime che le solcavano ancora le guance.   
Lui la osservò un istante, per controllare che stesse bene per davvero. Infine le chiese nuovamente.   
“Cosa è successo, principessina?”   
Prendendo un bel respiro, cercò le parole per comunicargli che stava per andarsene per non sapeva quanto tempo.   
“Mia nonna ha contattato Silente... vuole che vada a vivere con lei...” iniziò.   
“Beh, è una buona cosa... l’orfanotrofio Wood’s non è proprio il posto più bello per crescere...” commentò lui, con un piccolo sorriso amaro.   
“Non è solo per l’estate... io... non verrò più a scuola... mi ha ritirato... andrò da lei… in Italia...” sussurrò, con lo sguardo basso, troppo triste e spaventata dalla sua possibile reazione per riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi.   
“Ritirata? Aspetta, ma... perché? Perché hai accettato? Vuoi andare via?” le domandò, con occhi feriti, sottintendendo il “da me” nell’ultima domanda, che lei sentì come se l’avesse urlato a squarciagola.   
“No! Certo che non me ne voglio andare! Ma non ho altra scelta... non in questo momento... ti prego cerca di capire...” cercò di spiegarsi sul punto di mettersi di nuovo a piangere nel vedere che lui si allontanava e le voltava le spalle per andarsene via. “Tom! Aspetta! Ti prego! Io non ti abbandonerò mai! Hai capito? Mai!” gli gridò dietro, senza che lui mostrasse una qualche reazione.   
Corse in dormitorio e preparò una busta, mettendoci dentro il ciondolo dove suo padre aveva fatto incastonare un frammento dello specchio e scrisse velocemente una lettera. Dopo di che nascose tutto dentro il baule.   
Le ultime settimane del suo primo e, probabilmente, ultimo anno ad Hogwarts finirono nel modo più brutto e doloroso possibile. Tom, il suo adorato Tom, girava sempre circondato dai suoi seguaci e non la degnava neanche di uno sguardo. Faceva sempre in modo di evitarla ai pasti e di non rimanere da solo nei momenti che sapeva sarebbe stata libera.   
Quella freddezza da parte sua, la portò a desiderare che il giorno della partenza arrivasse presto, così che potesse stare con qualcuno di famiglia e smettere di soffrire nel vederlo tutti i giorni.   
L’ultima sera, prima di andare a dormire, andò nella guferia, dove diede ad un gufo della scuola il compito di consegnare la sua busta a Tom solo quando fosse andata via. Sperava l’ avrebbe perdonata per quello che stava per fare, ma aveva intenzione di proporre un accordo a sua nonna e per farlo, doveva incontrarla il prima possibile.   
Così lasciò la busta e tornò nella sua stanza per salutare le sue amiche e compagne di stanza, facendogli promettere che non avrebbero detto a nessuno della sua partenza anticipata.   
Poi si diresse davanti all’ufficio del preside Dippet e, con il baule rimpicciolito nella sacca che usava per viaggiare, si apprestò a partire, tramite Metropolvere, per l’Italia.   
Sua nonna la aspettava seduta su una comoda poltrona, accanto al camino.   
“Benvenuta, cara!” la salutò. “Allora che tipo di accordo desideri propormi?” le domandò senza darle neanche il tempo di ricambiare il saluto.   
La guardò stupita.   
“Come sai che voglio proporti un accordo?” chiese di rimando, ancora sorpresa.   
“Beh, devi sapere che c’è un motivo per cui ti ho ritirata da scuola ed è che tra pochi mesi, i tuoi poteri inizieranno a svilupparsi insieme alla tua magia e se fossi rimasta lì avresti molto probabilmente perso il controllo. D’altronde l’ho visto succedere e dovevo assolutamente impedirlo.” Disse a mo’ di spiegazione, lasciandola ancora più perplessa di prima.   
“La nostra famiglia, la famiglia di tua madre, ha antiche discendenze elfiche, da lì il tuo nome, che hanno dotato quasi tutti i suoi membri di straordinarie capacità, anche per un mago.” Espose. “Così come tu sei empatica, io ho la capacità di vedere cose che potrebbero accadere. E questo tipo di poteri deve essere tenuto sotto controllo, se non si vuole finire controllati da loro.” Aggiunse.   
“Quindi c’è la possibilità che io possa tornare a Hogwarts?” domandò cautamente, pensando alla possibilità di rivedere Tom.   
“Potrebbe... ma tutto dipende da te. E dal tuo impegno! Se riuscirai a padroneggiare alla perfezione i tuoi poteri, ti prometto che potrai tornare a scuola e dal tuo amore...” giurò, facendola arrossire con l’ultima affermazione.   
“Lui non è il mio amore...” ribatté.   
“Non ancora, forse... ma lo sarà...” replicò l’anziana con un piccolo sorriso enigmatico. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

    
   
Capitolo 2  
   
3 anni dopo  
   
Il professore di Pozioni era sempre fiero di come la sua allieva  
prediletta imparasse in fretta e trovasse sempre delle migliorie intuitive da poter apportare alla pozione su cui lavorava per renderla più perfetta di quanto già non fosse.  
Anche quel giorno se ne andò soddisfatto, dicendo che oramai non aveva più niente da insegnarle, al massimo poteva accadere il contrario.  
Quella frase fece molto piacere ad Estele, soprattutto perché la sapeva corrispondere esattamente a ciò che pensava e provava il suo mentore.  
Si diresse da sua nonna per l’ultimo test, poi avrebbe saputo se i tre anni di studi e grandi sacrifici avessero dato i risultati sperati e le sarebbe stato concesso di tornare a scuola, dal suo Tom.  
In quegli anni, ogni volta che pensava di lasciar perdere, di non poter reggere il ritmo forsennato delle sue giornate, si metteva a ripensare a ciò che aveva gridato a Tom, l’ultimo giorno in cui si erano parlati. E ciò che, ogni giorno, gli diceva tramite lo specchio.  
Lui non rispondeva mai, ma sapeva che ogni cosa detta allo specchio, dopo aver detto l’incantesimo che attivava la connessione, sarebbe arrivato dall’altra parte sotto forma di biglietto.  
“Ciao, nonna.” Salutò entrando nel salotto dove era arrivata quella notte di inizio estate, tre anni fa.  
“Buongiorno! Vedo che il tuo professore è molto soddisfatto del tuo rendimento e, come lui, anche gli altri. Pensa che il professore di Trasfigurazione si dice convinto che passeresti anche diretta al sesto anno...” si complimentò, buttando lì la notizia che forse sarebbe tornata a scuola per frequentare lo stesso anno del suo... sua nonna non sbagliava mai, per quanto aveva avuto modo di capire... amore.  
“Quindi pensi che potrei dare i G.U.F.O. e frequentare il sesto anno?” domandò con il fiato sospeso.  
“Non ho detto questo, il tuo professore ne è convinto, ma c’è ancora una cosa che al nostro patto manca...” replicò, sorseggiando lentamente una tazza di tè, comodamente seduta sulla sua poltrona preferita.  
“Sono perfettamente in grado di controllarmi, adesso! Posso stare tra la gente senza che nella mia testa esplodano i pensieri di tutti quelli che mi stanno attorno!” esclamò con convinzione.  
“Vedremo...” concesse sua nonna, “Andiamo, se anche tu dovessi frequentare il sesto anno, devi prendere il materiale necessario...” aggiunse, alzandosi dalla poltrona.  
Si diressero a Diagon Alley e, poco prima di entrare, Estele creò attorno alla sua testa una barriera che filtrasse i pensieri della gente e non glieli facesse arrivare tutti in una volta. Poi si addentrarono nella calca.  
Sua nonna la portò a comprare i libri di scuola e alcune letture personali, a prendere gli ingredienti per le pozioni e poi la trascinò da Madama McClan, dove le fece fare le divise per Hogwarts e ordinò un paio di vestiti eleganti, sostenendo che le sarebbero serviti.  
La giovane la guardò, scettica, ma senza fare obiezioni, ormai abituata al suo modo di fare da sibilla.  
Presero un gelato e si accomodarono in un posto un po’ riservato, dove sua nonna le fece i complimenti per essere riuscita a tenere tutti fuori dalla sua mente e, soprattutto, dal suo cuore.  
“Ricorda sempre che le emozioni sono quanto di più forte possa esistere al mondo!” esclamò, raccomandandole prudenza per quando sarebbe tornata a scuola.  
“Nonna non devi preoccuparti, andrà tutto bene! E poi hai detto tu stessa che avrò l’aiuto del professor Silente, se dovessi avere bisogno di qualcosa.” Rispose, con un gran sorriso, finendo il suo gelato alla crema.  
   
Il primo di settembre era finalmente arrivato e, come era successo il suo primo giorno di scuola di quattro anni prima, si alzò prestissimo, ricontrollando di aver preso tutto il necessario e di essere pronta ad affrontare il viaggio.  
Sua nonna aveva accettato di farle la richiesta di poter dare i G.U.F.O. e li aveva passati tutti con il massimo, o quasi, dei voti.  
Il vicepreside Silente le aveva mandato le congratulazioni per essere riuscita a passare gli esami e si diceva molto felice del suo ritorno a scuola.  
Prese lo specchio e sussurrò, come ogni anno, un “Buon primo giorno a casa!” al suo Tom, consapevole di quanto fosse importante per lui Hogwarts.  
   
Aveva pensato spesso al suo caro amico e si era resa conto che più pensava a lui come ad un amico, più si accorgeva che non era proprio amicizia quella che sentiva per il moro Serpeverde. Avvertiva il cuore battere fortissimo ogni volta che pensava a quando si sarebbero rincontrati e quando temeva che lui l’avrebbe cacciata, offeso per averlo lasciato solo, lo sentiva avvolto da una morsa dolorosa.  
   
“Sei pronta?” le domandò sua nonna, entrando nella sua stanza, mentre lei metteva a posto lo specchio dentro il baule.  
Annuì, un po’ spaventata.  
L’anziana donna sorrise, avvicinandosi con un ciondolo. Era una malachite, una pietra verde con striature bianche e nere, che simboleggiava la forza, ma anche la protezione dai blocchi energetici.  
“Grazie!” le disse, quando gliela mise attorno al collo. “È bellissima!”  
“Riprende un po’ i tuoi occhi... gli occhi di mia figlia... sono dello stesso verde intenso!” mormorò con le lacrime agli occhi, “Tuo padre la regalò a tua madre quando si fidanzarono, ora è arrivato il momento che la indossi tu.” Rivelò, facendole spalancare gli occhi dalla sorpresa.  
Strinse il ciondolo, poggiandolo contro il cuore, sorridendo nostalgica.  
L’orologio scoccò le nove e sua nonna si avvicinò al giacchetto che aveva preparato sul letto.  
“È ora che tu vada! Se non vuoi perdere il treno!” le sorrise, porgendoglielo.  
“Grazie di tutto! Tornerò per le vacanze, se vuoi...” le sussurrò, abbracciandola forte, ignorando momentaneamente la giacchetta che avrebbe dovuto indossare.  
“Non ce ne è bisogno! Ora vai!” esclamò con convinzione, staccandosi dall’abbraccio e mettendole in mano la giacca e la borsa dove aveva ciò che avrebbe tenuto a portata di mano.  
Un piccolo elfo domestico prese il baule e attese l’ordine di andare.  
“Bene, Myki, andiamo, o rischiamo di fare tardi!” disse, salutando con lo sguardo l’anziana signora che la guardava con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Le lanciò un sorriso raggiante e, con una passaporta, andò alla stazione.  
   
Sul treno venne raggiunta dalle sue amiche, che la trascinarono in uno scompartimento e la trattennero fino alla fine del viaggio, volendo sapere ogni cosa che le era accaduta dal giorno della partenza fino a quel momento, nonostante si fossero sentite in quegli anni di lontananza.  
“Ok ragazze, calme, va bene? Ci siamo sentite in questi anni, vi ho raccontato quello che mi è successo...” disse, cercando di svicolare.  
“Ci hai raccontato solo una parte degli eventi! Credi che non ci siamo accorte che nascondevi qualcosa?” domandò Jennifer, mentre Miranda, Lucy e Annabel annuivano, guardandola intensamente.  
Estele sorrise, poi prese un respiro profondo e cercò di richiamare i propri ricordi, per poter raccontare alle sue amiche quel che le era successo.  
“Allora, diciamo che, come vi ho detto, il primo mese è stato il peggiore... non riuscivo a fare niente, neanche nello studio normale avevo buoni risultati. Quindi, mia nonna mi disse di mettermi l’anima in pace e lasciar perdere il mio obbiettivo...” cominciò, sentendo nuovamente il dolore provato quei primi giorni, l’odio che aveva provato per la donna che la stava facendo soffrire e la voleva segregare in una gabbia dorata, tenendola lontana dal mondo e, soprattutto, da Tom. “Poi le cose sono cambiate, da quel giorno è stato come se il mio cervello avesse cambiato marcia... sono sempre stata molto intelligente, ma non ero in grado di studiare tutto quello che mia nonna voleva imparassi... invece, riuscii a cambiare la situazione, mi portai, anzi, avanti con alcuni programmi, facendo pratica e avvantaggiandomi quando non dovevo seguire nessuna lezione... dopo quel periodo no, è andato tutto come vi ho raccontato...” finì, timorosa di dire che aveva finalmente scoperto e ammesso i suoi sentimenti per Tom.  
“E come hai fatto a mantenerti così in forma? Sei ancora più bella di quanto non fossi in quelle foto!” disse Annabel, guardando con invidia e ammirazione il suo fisico praticamente perfetto.  
Alta poco meno di un metro e settanta, slanciata e formosa. La maglia azzurro chiaro aderente che indossava le faceva risaltare le curve senza essere volgare, mentre la minigonna e gli stivaletti bassi con qualche centimetro di tacco le slanciavano ancora di più le gambe.  
“Adesso, sicuramente avrai la scuola ai tuoi piedi! Sembri una principessa, miss Demon!” scherzò Miranda.  
Ridacchiò alla battuta della sua amica, mentre pensava a cosa avrebbe detto _lui._  Arrossì nel pensare che forse avrebbe potuto trovarla bella e, magari, anche qualcosa in più.  
“Ehi, che ti prende?” le domandò Lucy, notando il suo improvviso rossore. Spalancò gli occhi, accorgendosi del suo stato.  
“Si, è vero! Sei tutta rossa… non ci sarà forse qualcosa che non ci hai detto, vero?” insinuò Miranda, rigirando il coltello nella piaga e facendola arrossire ancora di più.  
“Ma no che non c’è! Conoscete tutto di me…” provò a dire, ma loro le scoccarono delle occhiate molto eloquenti, che le fecero capire che avevano capito.  
“Non ti devi preoccupare, siamo tue amiche! Non ti abbandoniamo mica se ci informi di qualcosa di oscuro e pericoloso!” disse scherzosamente Annabel, per cercare di tirarle su il morale.  
“Ok, allora… il mio segreto è che sono... sono innamorata di Tom Riddle...” disse un po’ tentennante, sorprendendo tutte le altre, che la guardarono con gli occhi di fuori.  
“Tu cosa? Ma credevo fosse solo un amico... e poi non lo conosci!” esclamò Miranda, scuotendo la testa con fare preoccupato, facendo scappare qualche capello dalla coda perfetta.  
“Certo che lo conosco!” ribatté Estele, tirandosi contro lo schienale e incrociando le braccia al petto per enfatizzare il concetto.  
“No, Mir ha ragione! Sono passati tre anni e lui non è più come prima! Succedono strani incidenti a chi lo fa arrabbiare o lo offende in qualche modo e nessuno sa come accada esattamente.” Aggiunse Lucy.  
“Forse dovresti prima capire se è ancora lo stesso Tom che hai conosciuto tu, perché potrebbe rivelarsi molto cambiato.” Le disse la rossa Annabel, con sguardo timoroso.  
Estele sospirò, ma volle cercare di capire di cosa parlassero, così si concentrò per abbassare la barriera che teneva la sua mente isolata e si proiettò nei loro pensieri, provando a vedere dai loro ricordi in che modo era cambiato Tom.  
Quando vide la sua “corte”, formata tutta da serpi del suo anno e di quello di Tom stesso, come Abraxas Malfoy e i cugini Black, Cygnus e Orion, che lo idolatravano come se fosse un dio e lo osservavano ogni secondo in cerca di approvazione; rimase sorpresa, ma ricordò anche una conversazione che aveva origliato tra sua nonna e diversi ritratti di suoi antenati.  
   
Flashback  
   
“Se dovessero tornare insieme sai anche tu cosa accadrebbe!” stava dicendo sua nonna.  
Estele, non capendo a chi si riferisse, decise di rimanere in ascolto.  
“Non puoi tenerli separati per sempre! Un giorno lui verrà a prenderla e tutte e due sappiamo che può finire in due soli modi: morte o amore!” rispose una voce femminile, facendo sospirare l’anziana donna.  
“Non hai altra scelta! Lascia andare la tua nipotina e il suo destino potrebbe non essere segnato come credi!” aggiunse una voce maschile.  
La piccola rimase sorpresa nel sentirsi nominare nel discorso. Stavano parlando di lei. Ma non solo, parlavano di lei e Tom. Si appoggiò con l’orecchio alla porta per sentire meglio.  
“È mia nipote! Tutto quello che mi rimane di mia figlia! Della mia famiglia! E non voglio rischiare di perderla, non per quell’essere!” esclamò con rabbia e disperazione insieme.  
Però quelle parole fecero arrabbiare la biondina: aveva insultato Tom e voleva tenerla rinchiusa. Se davvero non voleva perderla, tenerla segregata non era il modo giusto.  
Stava per decidere di entrare e urlare contro la donna, ma si fermò, sentendo una voce maschile, baritonale e profonda, dire.  
“Se desideri tenerla al sicuro, questo non è il modo giusto per farlo. Mandala a scuola, fidati di lei. Non dovete prestare attenzione solo alla parte negativa della visione.” Fece, prima di chiamare Estele e dirle di uscire allo scoperto.  
Sua nonna la guardò entrare, rossa in viso, ma determinata e fiera, come sua madre.  
“Da quanto eri lì nascosta?” le domandò, cercando di capire quanto avesse sentito.  
“Abbastanza. Perché odi così tanto Tom? Non lo conosci nemmeno!” ribatté decisa.  
“Forse sei tu quella che non lo conosce. Lui non è l’angelo che tu pensi sia! E peggiorerà!” si intromise la donna che per prima aveva sentito parlare.  
“Voi non sapete di cosa state parlando!” esclamò Estele, battendo i piedi a terra, cercando di fargli capire quel concetto che le sembrava così facile.  
“Piccola mia, vieni qui un momento. Voglio spiegarti perché diciamo questo.” Le disse sua nonna, sorridendo triste e facendole cenno di andare a sedersi accanto a lei sul divanetto davanti al camino.  
La giovane, spostando la treccia bionda dietro le spalle, si accomodò sulla poltrona, rannicchiandosi sopra di essa, abbracciandosi le gambe e posando il mento sulle ginocchia.  
Elisabeth sospirò, le sembrava di essere tornata indietro nel tempo e di avere a che fare di nuovo con sua figlia.  
“Diversi anni prima della tua nascita, un’amica di famiglia disse a Isabel che qualcuno le avrebbe portato via sua figlia. Lei allora cercò di scoprire esattamente cosa sarebbe accaduto, decidendo di consultare un veggente che fosse in grado di darle informazioni più precise. Dopo aver conosciuto tuo padre, trovarono insieme la persona giusta.” Spiegò, attirando l’attenzione totale della ragazza, che ora la guardava con gli occhioni verdi spalancati.  
I quadri ridacchiarono, rivedendo in lei la madre, che quando ascoltava qualcosa che le piaceva o la interessava non c’era modo di distrarla.  
“Quell’uomo era stato, come tuo padre, fedele seguace di Grindelwald e si era tirato indietro per aver visto la disfatta del suo signore. L’aveva avvertito che sarebbe stato sconfitto dalla persona a lui più cara e lui lo cacciò via, minacciandolo di morte. Lui spiegò ai tuoi genitori quale sarebbe stata la loro vita insieme e poi aggiunse: “la magia oscura sarà sempre parte della vostra famiglia”. Loro non credo avessero capito esattamente cosa volessero dire quelle parole. Solo quando tu iniziasti a manifestare i tuoi poteri, tua madre cominciò a capire cosa volesse dire...” continuò il racconto.  
“Perché, lui cosa intendeva? Cosa hanno i miei poteri di tanto strano?” si intromise, cercando di comprendere.  
“Il poter entrare nelle emozioni altrui è un potere molto raro e pericoloso. Potresti far si che tutti facciano quello che desideri e io non voglio che il tuo amico ti usi per i tuoi poteri. Ho avuto una visione riguardo a voi due e le possibilità sono due. O io ti lascio tornare a scuola, con il rischio che lui utilizzi i tuoi poteri per i suoi scopi, sfruttando il tuo attaccamento per lui; oppure ti impedisco di andare e lui, finita la scuola...” disse, bloccandosi e pensando, senza accorgersi che Estele era così concentrata su di lei che l’avrebbe sentita comunque. – E dopo essersi macchiato di numerosi crimini... uccidere quella povera ragazza, la sua famiglia... verrà ad uccidere anche te... o a renderti il suo burattino – la piccola sgranò gli occhi inorridita.  
Vedendo quella reazione, l’anziana strega comprese che aveva sentito i suoi pensieri.  
“So che è spaventoso e inconcepibile ai tuoi occhi, ma purtroppo è ciò che ho visto.” Aggiunse, incrociando le mani davanti al petto.  
“Non credo a quello che hai visto, perché farò in modo che non accada!” esclamò l’altra con convinzione. “Io so che lui non è cattivo e posso evitare che compia quelle azioni, ma tu devi lasciarmi andare!”  
La nonna sospirò.  
“Sapevo che avresti detto questo. Sei tale e quale a tua madre!” disse, sconfitta. “Anche lei avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di salvare il suo amore.”  
   
Fine flashback  
   
Tornò alla realtà e rimase un secondo in silenzio, mentre le altre aspettavano una sua risposta e pregavano fosse in linea con quello che le avevano rivelato.  
“Proverò a parlarci, anche se dovesse essere cambiato, sono certa che dentro di sé non è così.” Disse sicura, facendo sospirare le sue amiche che comunque sorrisero, accettando la risposta.  
“Fai come vuoi. Ma adesso dobbiamo cambiarci, prima di arrivare a scuola.” Suggerì Annabel.  
Si cambiarono e ricominciarono a parlare del più e del meno fino all’arrivo. In stazione non riuscì a vederlo, ma non si perse d’animo, certa che lo avrebbe visto a cena.  
Giunti in Sala Grande, si sedettero vicine e si ritrovarono ad avere tutti gli occhi puntati addosso.  
“Ma cosa hanno da fissare tutti?” domandò Miranda scocciata.  
“Ah, chi non muore si rivede! Che c’è gli insegnanti privati non ti sopportavano più e ti hanno fatto ritornare a scuola? O è stata tua nonna?” la accolse la voce acida di Walburga Black, che si andava a sedere accanto a Tom, mentre rideva stridula.  
Tutti quanti la guardarono, mentre i Serpeverde della “corte” di Riddle ridevano insieme alla mora.  
Sbuffò, ignorandoli.  
Le sue amiche li guardarono male, poi intavolarono una discussione su quello che si era persa a scuola e non erano sicure di avergliene parlato, facendo intervenire anche altri studenti del loro anno che, nonostante l’astio della Black, le volevano rivolgere la parola.  
Parlarono durante la cena, ridendo e scherzando, finché il prefessor Lumacorno non le disse che il vice preside aveva piacere di parlarle prima di andare a lezione, la mattina seguente.  
Annuì, con un sorriso in direzione del professore, poi si alzò per andare in dormitorio.  
“Aspetta, veniamo anche noi!” disse Lucy, facendo segno alle altre di sbrigarsi, ma lei scosse la testa.  
“Fate con calma, ci rivediamo in Dormitorio.” Disse Estele, avviandosi senza prestare molta attenzione a ciò che le accadeva intorno.  
Almeno fin quando qualcuno non le prese un polso e la trascinò dentro un aula vuota.  
“Ehi, ma che vuoi?” si lamentò, massaggiandosi la parte lesa.  
“Sei tornata. Perché?” domandò la persona che l’aveva sequestrata rivelando la sua identità.  
“Tom? Che vuol dire perché sono tornata? Non volevo neanche partire. Avrei preferito rimanere con...” si alterò lei, chiedendosi come potesse non capire.  
“Te ne sei andata! Prima della fine di scuola! Sei andata dalla tua cara nonnina!” le sputò addosso con odio.  
Al sentire e vedere nei suoi occhi tutto quell’odio e quella rabbia a Estele vennero le lacrime agli occhi.  
Tirò fuori una busta bianca e la consegnò a Tom, che rimase interdetto per qualche secondo.  
“Che cosa c’è dentro?” chiese, prendendola e aprendola, tirando fuori un fascicolo.  
“La tua famiglia!” sussurrò lei, giocando con una ciocca di capelli biondi.  
A quelle parole lui spalancò gli occhi, guardandola come se la vedesse per la prima volta.  
“Come... come hai fatto? Ho cercato dovunque e non ho trovato niente!” disse sconvolto. Abbassò lo sguardo sui documenti, sgranando gli occhi nel leggere ciò che vi era scritto. ”Mia... mia madre... lei era una strega! Ed era addirittura così debole da morire! Da lasciarmi solo dopo avermi dato il nome di quel babbano di mio padre! L’ha abbandonata! L’ha lasciata morire in uno squallido orfanatrofio!” gridò, sconvolto e arrabbiato per la notizia.  
“Tom! Calmati! Ti prego! Non devi condannarli così senza neanche incontrarli!” provò a dire Estele, aggrappandosi al suo braccio.  
“Non mi leggere i pensieri! Sta fuori da questa storia!” le disse, allontanandola bruscamente.  
La giovane degli occhi verdi lo guardò senza vederlo per qualche attimo, prima di lasciarsi cadere a terra, immersa in un mondo che non le apparteneva e che la teneva bloccata, incapace di fare qualunque cosa.  
-Stai qui, là fuori nessuno ti capisce, ma noi si! Non te ne andare!-  
Tom non si accorse subito di cosa stava accadendo, ancora troppo accecato dalla rabbia, perciò quando Nagini gli strusciò lungo la gamba il suo primo impulso fu quello di allontanarla, prima di accorgersi che c’era qualcosa di strano.  
Si girò verso Estele, che sedeva in terra, con la schiena poggiata contro le gambe di uno dei banchi e teneva le mani ai lati del corpo e guardava fisso un punto con occhi vacui, la testa leggermente china da un lato come fosse una marionetta senza fili.  
La si avvicinò e la scosse, tenendole per le spalle.  
“Demon! Demon! Svegliati!” la chiamò, ma l’unica reazione che ottenne furono delle lacrime, che silenziose e brucianti caddero dalle giade nei suoi occhi.  
Tom spalancò gli occhi ossidiana, pieni di preoccupazione per la sua piccola Estele, la sua principessina.  
“Ehi, principessa? Ti prego rispondimi! Principessina!” disse abbracciandola e carezzandole dolcemente i capelli.  
Dal buio ovattato in cui si trovava, la giovane Serpeverde avvertì il calore dell’abbraccio dell’altro e il calore emanato dalle sue emozioni, la preoccupazione, la paura, l’affetto. Prese un respiro profondo per uscire dal bozzolo e ricambiare la stretta.  
“Sono qui! Sono tornata!” sussurrò, mentre lui continuava a chiamarla.  
“Scusami, principessa. Non avrei dovuto, ma…” Mormorò con un filo di voce, carezzandole i capelli.  
“Tranquillo, è tutto a posto! Adesso sono qui e non ho intenzione di andarmene tanto presto! Non ti lascerò più! Mi ha solo colpito l’intensità della tua rabbia...” promise, tenendolo ancora più vicino a sé.  
Il giovane moro posò un bacio sul capo biondo, allontanandola con riluttanza.  
Estele sospirò, consapevole che avrebbe ricominciato ad urlare entro poco, o comunque, avrebbe continuato a sputare insulti ai suoi genitori, soprattutto a suo padre.  
“Tom... senti, so che è un colpo apprendere tutto questo, ma vorrei tu pensassi ad una cosa...” fece, tenendo su di sé l’attenzione del giovane. “Non correre a conclusioni affrettate, so che quello che tuo padre ha fatto è imperdonabile, ma vorrei che tu provassi a parlarci. Se non con lui, almeno con i tuoi nonni.”  
“Ci penserò!” disse, spostando lo sguardo.  
-Non posso perdonarlo!-  
“Tom! Non mentire con me, almeno tu!” lo riprese, ripetendo le parole del loro primo incontro.  
-Temo sia la forza dell’abitudine! Non posso essere sincero con nessuno, non più. Nessuno ne è degno!- pensò, con divertita amarezza.  
“Ok, come vuoi. Ci vediamo a lezione, Tom. Sappi solo una cosa. Io non ti abbandonerò! Per me sei ancora il mio migliore amico” affermò prima di uscire dall’aula, lasciando Riddle a terra a osservarla andar via, anche se stavolta sapeva esattamente dove trovarla.  
   
Estele si chiuse dietro le tende del baldacchino, lasciando che le lacrime che tratteneva da quando era entrata in quella classe cadessero dai suoi occhi come un fiume in piena.  
Le parole di Tom e le sue reazioni avevano confermato quello che sia le sue amiche, sia sua nonna le avevano detto di lui.  
Iniziavano a temere di essere stata troppo presuntuosa nel dire che l’avrebbe salvato, nell’essere convinta che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a non cadere nel baratro dove si stava dirigendo. Sperava che con lei si sarebbe comportato diversamente, visto che, come aveva detto lui stesso, era la sua unica amica ma forse si sentiva ancora tradito del fatto che aveva deciso di andare  con sua nonna, senza fare troppi reclami.  
Prese lo specchio e sussurrò quasi senza voce.  
“Ti amo, Tom! Perché ti comporti così? Perché devi farmi soffrire così?” non pensando che lui poteva essere in ascolto, dall’altra parte, quasi in attesa che lei dicesse qualcosa.  
Aveva imparato da tempo che evitando di aprirlo aveva più possibilità di tenere con sé i biglietti che quel ciondolo creava per passare il messaggio.  
Tuttavia quella sera se ne rimase in attesa che lei dicesse qualcosa, qualunque cosa, anche che adesso lo odiava, purché si facesse sentire.  
Ma di certo non si aspettava di udire quelle parole.  
Lui non poteva essere amato!  
Era un essere senza emozioni, non poteva venire amato, non da un angelo come lei.  
Chiuse gli occhi, stringendo il ciondolo al petto e cercando di non pensare al fatto che, al sentire quelle parole, il suo cuore aveva cominciato a battere velocissimo e la sua mente non riusciva ad immaginare nient’altro che lei, come era cambiata e come era quando l’aveva conosciuta.  
Era diventata ancora più bella, se non avesse visto i suoi occhi, guardarlo come facevano sempre, avrebbe pensato fosse una dea incarnata. Non poteva essere lei. Ma poi, quegli occhi, che lo scrutavano dentro, così come faceva lui con coloro che voleva manipolare.  
Quelle pietre preziose che lo fissavano limpidi, fiduciosi e pieni d’amo...  
Spalancò gli occhi improvvisamente, realizzando che lei l’aveva sempre guardato così, allora da quanto era innamorata di lui, la sua piccola principessa? Perché non glielo aveva mai detto? Perché allora, se lo amava, lo avrebbe lasciato solo?  
Teneva ancora il ciondolo aperto e continuava a pensare a lei, alle tante domande che non potevano avere risposta, a meno che lei non avesse deciso di rispondere.  
“Perché mi hai lasciato solo se mi amavi?” chiese al vento, sperando di avere una risposta o un segnale.  
Estele spalancò gli occhi nel sentire quella voce, sussurrare quelle parole con quel tono così disperato e arrabbiato insieme. Aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma poi ci ripensò. Anche se desiderava ardentemente che lui tornasse ad essere il suo Tom, non riusciva a trovare il coraggio di dire qualcosa, poté solo posare lo specchio e coprirlo con un panno di seta.  
Si strinse nelle spalle, lasciando che la sua mente raggiungesse quella del ragazzo, senza che lui se ne rendesse conto. Poi cercò di entrare nella sua mente, trovandolo addormentato, perso nei ricordi.  
Si sorprese di vedere che stava sognando tutti momenti in cui erano insieme e ridevano, o meglio, lei rideva e lui al massimo stirava le labbra in un sorriso.  
Si lasciò cullare dai suoi ricordi per poter riposare in un sonno tranquillo.  
   
°°°  
   
Si svegliò la mattina dopo sentendo suonare la sveglia e ricordandosi che doveva incontrare il vicepreside.  
Si preparò velocemente, per poter fare anche una chiacchierata con qualche compagno di casa.  
Salì in Sala Grande, trovando il professor Silente che usciva.  
“Buongiorno, Professore!” disse la giovane, portandosi una ciocca dietro l’orecchio.  
“Buongiorno, signorina Demon! Venga con me, ancora non ha fatto colazione, giusto?” la salutò il mago gioviale, avviandosi verso il suo ufficio.  
Lì, la invitò a sedersi e le offrì qualcosa per fare colazione.  
“Un po’ di the? O caffè?”  
“Del caffè va benissimo, grazie!” rispose con un sorriso, accettando la tazza che le porgeva il professore di Trasfigurazione.  
“Gradisce anche un biscotto o qualcos’altro?” chiese, ricevendo un cenno del capo.  
“Un biscotto, grazie mille.” Dopo aver trascorso qualche momento in silenzio, il professore posò la sua tazza e incrociò le mani, portandole davanti al viso.  
“Allora, sua nonna mi ha mandato tutti i documenti e i risultati dei suoi G.U.F.O., devo ammettere che sono rimasto molto sorpreso!” esclamò.  
“Già... mi sono impegnata molto per raggiungere il mio obbiettivo!” spiegò con decisione.  
“Si, ho visto! Ma vorrei sapere una cosa, come ha reagito Tom vedendola?” domandò indagatore. Al sentire quelle parole, Estele si irrigidì.  
“Cosa vuole sapere esattamente? Non abbiamo ancora parlato!” disse, fingendosi indifferente, prendendo un altro biscotto.  
“Oh, davvero? Avrei giurato di averlo visto uscire poco dopo di lei, ieri sera a cena, ma probabilmente mi sbaglio.” Suggerì.  
“Posso sapere dove vuole arrivare?” chiese diretta, non riuscendo a comprendere cosa volesse esattamente.  
“Voglio evitare, come lei, signorina Demon, che il signor Riddle prenda una strada sbagliata.” rispose passando una mano sulla barba rossiccia.  
Il modo in cui disse quella frase le mise i brividi. Non era stato minaccioso o simile, ma le aveva fatto venire in mente l’assurda idea che il professore potesse fare del male a Tom.  
“Non so di cosa stia parlando, professore, ma devo proprio andare, le lezioni inizieranno presto e non voglio arrivare tardi il primo giorno.” Disse, alzandosi e salutando velocemente il vicepreside.  
Prese un respiro profondo quando fu sufficientemente lontana dall’ufficio poi si avviò a passo svelto verso la classe di Pozioni Avanzate.  
Arrivò per prima e si sedette al primo banco, tirando fuori il libro di Pozioni e cominciando a leggerlo.  
Stava modificando le procedure di una pozione, quando le si parò davanti una persona. La ignorò, continuando a concentrare tutta la sua attenzione a quello che stava facendo.  
“Ehi, mocciosa? Tu non sei in questa classe. Perché non te ne vai dalle tue amichette?” domandò con la sua solita gentilezza Walburga Black, mentre le spintonava una spalla, rischiando di farla sbagliare a scrivere.  
“Veramente sono nel posto giusto. Ho già dato i G.U.F.O., per cui non c’è alcun motivo per cui dovrei ripetere l’anno!” rispose, pacata e tranquilla, mentre pregava che il professore arrivasse presto e la costringesse almeno a fare finta di non assillarla.  
Walburga aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma la richiuse subito, intercettando un’occhiataccia che Tom le stava lanciando, sedendosi accanto a Estele.  
“Buongiorno Tom!” gli disse con un sorriso triste, tornando a correggere la procedure della pozione.  
“Demon! Anche se ha passato i G.U.F.O., non ho intenzione di far abbassare la mia media o di lavorare per entrambi, quest’anno, è chiaro? Perciò se desideri rimanere qui, sarà meglio che tu sia in grado di fare quello che devi!” mise in chiaro, facendola arrossire per la rabbia, ma non gli diede spago.  
“Se sono passata e mi hanno permesso di passare avanti di un anno sarà perché ha le capacità, non credi? E se temi per la tua media, sarò ben felice di togliermi di torno, visto che sembri non sopportare la mia presenza.” Disse solo, prendendo le sue cose e alzandosi.  
“No! Puoi restare. Non mi dai fastidio!” la fermò lui immediatamente, afferrandola per un polso.  
“Benissimo! E sta tranquillo, se sono potuta passare avanti è solo perché ho le capacità!” mise in chiaro, strattonando appena il polso che l’altro teneva ancora imprigionato.  
In quel momento entrò il professor Lumacorno, che appena la vide, la riempì di complimenti per aver passato i G.U.F.O. con così grande bravura.  
Poi si rivolse a Tom.  
“Beh, signor Riddle, quest’anno avrà una degna rivale! Dovrà impegnarsi parecchio per mantenere la sua posizione di primo della classe.” Scherzò il professore, prima di iniziare la lezione.  
Testò le conoscenze della classe, assegnando 30 punti a Serpeverde, grazie a Estele e Tom, che sembravano conoscere tutte le risposte. Poco prima della fine della lezione, Tom le si avvicinò per poterle parlare senza essere sentito, né dall’insegnante, né da uno studente.  
“Mi dispiace per ieri! Possiamo continuare a parlare. Farò in modo che non ti infastidiscano più!” disse, sorprendendola.  
“Non preoccuparti! So difendermi e il tuo comportamento l’ho già perdonato; ho capito che forse mi ero sbagliata. Io non posso salvarti!” rispose, cupa, finendo la pozione e sistemando le sue cose per andare alla prossima lezione.  
Si allontanò da lui e, mentre lei era ancora a portata d’orecchio, Abraxas Malfoy, Orion Black e Marcus Avery si avvicinarono al moro Serpeverde, per chiedergli se voleva che le fosse data una lezione.  
Lui scosse la testa, dicendo che ci avrebbe pensato da solo a rimettere la signorina al suo posto.  
Nei giorni seguenti lei gli parlò solo quando non poteva farne a meno, stando con le sue amiche tutto il tempo e iniziando a stare anche con alcuni membri dei Cavalieri di Walpurga, che la trovavano un soggetto interessante.  
Tom si sentì come se fosse tornato al secondo anno, in cui tutto il suo mondo girava attorno a lei e non poteva fare a meno di seguire la sua figura ogni volta che passava.  
Voleva parlarle, ma non credeva di poter reggere alla sua freddezza. Per evitare di pensare a lei, si gettò a capofitto nelle ricerche per trovare la famosa Camera dei Segreti, dove poteva entrare solo l’Erede di Salazar Serpeverde. E grazie ai  documenti che gli aveva fornito, aveva scoperto che i Gaunt, la famiglia di sua madre, erano discendenti diretti del fondatore verde argento.  
Di conseguenza, lui era l’Erede di Serpeverde.  
Per questo parlava con i serpenti, per questo capiva il loro linguaggio.  
Era un rettilofono come il fondatore della sua casa.  
   
  


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo 3

Estele stava parlando con Miranda e Annabel di come fossero le lezioni del sesto anno e le ragazze ad un certo punto le chiesero come stesse andando con Riddle.  
“Abbiamo notato che non parli molto con lui...” disse la rossa, mentre l’altra annuiva.  
La bionda le guardò qualche secondo, prima di prendere un respiro tremante.  
“È tornato come quando l’ho conosciuto all’inizio. Solo che adesso non posso agire come ho fatto all’orfanatrofio. Sto cercando di capire come comportarmi con lui.” Spiegò.  
“Sai, credo che questo tuo comportamento si stia rivelando giusto, perché l’ho visto spesso fissarti con aria nostalgica o addirittura malinconica! Forse avevi ragione tu! E lui ci tiene davvero a te!” riferì Miranda.  
“Può darsi, ma se davvero desidera parlarmi dovrebbe provarci, invece di rimanere a guardare!” esclamò, a metà tra lo stizzito e il lusingato.  
Proprio in quel momento, Tom passò loro accanto, lanciandole un’occhiata così intensa che per poco non ci rimase secca. Comunque, lo sfidò con lo sguardo, sollevando leggermente il mento, senza mostrare tutta l’emozione che provava in quell’attimo di eternità.  
Una volta che si fu allontanato, il suo cuore ricominciò a battere normalmente, mentre le sue amiche la guardavano incredibilmente preoccupate.  
“Si può sapere che cosa vi prende? Non è mica morto qualcuno sotto i vostri occhi! Smettetela di guardarmi come se stesse per succedermi qualcosa di orribile!” fece Estele, spaventata da quegli sguardi.  
“Tu... tu hai sfidato Riddle! In pieno corridoio! Davanti ad alcuni della sua cricca! Ora se vorrà la tua testa sarà il minimo! È pericoloso, Estele. Non puoi comportarti così con lui!” sussurrò concitata la moretta, trascinando l’amica verso il Dormitorio di Serpeverde.  
“È così! Gli basterà schioccare le dita per far agire uno dei suoi scagnozzi e ti assicuro che non a tutti piace usare la magia per fare del male, alcuni di loro preferiscono la forza bruta.” Aggiunse Annabel.  
Passarono davanti all’aula di Pozioni da cui uscì una figura enorme che, vista la velocità con cui la stavano trascinando, non riuscì ad evitare.  
Gli finì addosso e una manona la afferrò per un braccio, evitandole una brutta caduta.  
“Oddio, scusami!” disse, Estele, riacquistando l’equilibrio.  
“Oh... nulla! Io sto bene! Tu...?” rispose la figura, con una voce bassa e profonda, molto preoccupata.  
“Ehi mezzogigante, vedi di andartene!” disse Miranda, con tono acido.  
Lui abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato, mentre le ragazze passavano.  
“Non sei stata molto carina con lui!” esclamò la bionda, sistemandosi i capelli in una treccia.  
“Non c’è bisogno di essere gentili con lui, è un Grifondoro!” disse Annabel.  
“Non è un buon motivo per comportarsi come Walburga Black!” le rimproverò, uscendo con la borsa con i libri e l’occorrente per studiare.  
“Dove vai? Non dovresti restare da sola!” cercarono di fermarla, proprio in quel momento entrava Lucy, insieme ad un’altra ragazza del quinto anno.  
“Ciao, piccola Demon!” la salutò Jennifer Smitherson.  
“Oh, ciao! Come va?” le domandò, con un sorriso.  
“A me tutto bene. Invece ho sentito di sotto che tu stai facendo arrabbiare il Prefetto!” fece, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
“Eh, già! È il mio nuovo hobby! Comunque io stavo andando a studiare un po’, ti va di venire con me?” chiese, allargando il sorriso.  
“Certo!” accettò, ricambiando con un ghigno sfrontato, salutando le altre, che si guardarono un po’ timorose per la loro amica.  
Estele camminò con sicurezza nel Dormitorio, pur sentendo gli sguardi perforanti di alcuni dei Serpeverde attorno a Tom.  
“Lord, desideri che la rimetta a posto?” domandò Avery sfregandosi le mani, pronto a farle del male.  
“No, non ce né bisogno. Le parlerò io.” Fece l’interpellato con voce annoiata.

Le due ragazze si sistemarono nel parco, dove le giornate ancora miti permettevano agli studenti di restare all’aria aperta senza soffrire troppo il freddo.  
Estele tirò fuori dei libri di Astronomia, per poter scrivere la relazione sulla particolare convergenza di stelle che avevano disegnato la notte prima.  
Il compito non era difficile, ma Jennifer si divertì un mondo a vederla combattere con i nomi dei pianeti e delle stelle e i gradi di osservazione di ognuno.  
Poco prima che potesse iniziare a stilare la relazione in modo più ordinato e completo, Tom andò loro vicino, guardando fisso Estele.  
“Ti devo parlare” disse. “In privato!” aggiunse, lanciando un’occhiata alla Serpeverde con lei.  
“Non mi pare abbiamo qualcosa da dirci, Tom. Ora scusami ma devo finire questo compito!” gli rispose lei, posando appena gli occhi su di lui.  
“Io invece ritengo che abbiamo molto da dirci! Smitherson? Lasciaci soli!” fece, rivolgendosi direttamente alla sua amica castano scura.  
La bionda spalancò gli occhi e la guardò, vedendola indecisa con gli occhi puntati nella sua direzione. Annuì, non volendo che anche lei si mettesse contro Tom, dato che non era sicura che avrebbe avuto lo stesso riguardo mostrato con lei.  
“Bene, finalmente soli! Sai la tua impertinenza sta iniziando a darmi sui nervi! Non ne posso più di sentire i miei…” disse il ragazzo, iniziando ad alterarsi.  
“I tuoi seguaci che non vedono l’ora di farmi la festa?” domandò retorica, interrompendolo e risistemando i libri e alzandosi per fronteggiarlo quasi alla pari, peccato che, rispetto al suo metro e sessanta, lui fosse alto quasi venti centimetri in più e continuasse a guardarla dall’alto in basso.  
“Comunque, sappi che non mi interessa! Non ho nessuna intenzione di leccarti le scarpe come fanno loro!” aggiunse, facendo spalancare gli occhi d’ossidiana per pochi istanti, prima che si stringessero in due fessure rosso scarlatto, che la spaventarono leggermente.  
“Non mi devi parlare così! Non puoi farlo! Hai capito? È pericoloso mettersi contro di me! E io non voglio farti del male!” fece, con voce bassa e appena sibilante, colma di rabbia trattenuta a stento, prendendola per le spalle e bloccandola contro un albero vicino, abbassando la testa e il tono nel dire l’ultima frase.  
Gli smeraldi che Estele aveva per occhi, all’inizio sgranati per lo spavento, si addolcirono, fecendole scappare un sorriso.  
“Tom! Io lo so che tu non vuoi farmi del male, ma non puoi chiedermi di abbassare la testa! Perché ti amo e perché, nonostante tutto, voglio salvarti, non importa a quale prezzo!” lo informò, sentendolo trattenere il fiato quando la parola “amore” lasciò le sue labbra.  
“Non dovresti provare questo per me, tuttavia sono egoisticamente felice di ciò!” mormorò, in modo che solo lei, che era così vicina, potesse sentirlo, tenendo il capo abbassato quasi a toccare la fronte di Estele.  
Lei fece un mezzo sorriso e si avviò verso il castello, per poter terminare quel compito e tornare dalle sue amiche, sicuramente preoccupatissime.  
“Demon! Vieni domani sera alla nove davanti all’entrata del Dormitorio.” Le diede appuntamento, utilizzando il tono che di solito usava per abbindolare le persone, comunque lei decise di sollevare una mano, salutandolo, per fargli capire che aveva sentito.

°°°

La sera dopo, alle nove e dieci, arrivòz davanti la porta d’accesso al Dormitorio e trovò Tom già ad aspettarla.  
“Sei in ritardo!” fu la prima cosa che le disse.  
“Scusami, ma ho avuto un contrattempo, non mi sono riuscita a liberare prima!” si giustificò, ridendo.  
Lui scosse la testa, sbuffando scocciato, guardandola un secondo con un sopracciglio alzato; solo lei poteva avere impegni di venerdì sera che non riguardassero giri per il castello insieme ad un amico.  
“Andiamo, visto che sembri avere tante informazioni, potresti essermi utile.” Fece, guardandola dritta negli occhi.  
“Che cosa vuoi fare?” chiese, seguendolo mentre si dirigevano verso il secondo piano.  
“Trovare la Camera dei Segreti! E tu mi aiuterai!” esclamò con ovvietà lui.  
“Ma io non ho idea di dove si trovi!” si lamentò la ragazza.  
“Infatti, ho trovato il posto dove credo ci sia l’entrata della Camera, ma voglio che tu sia con me!” spiegò lui, senza guardarla.  
Arrivarono nel bagno delle ragazze e Estele domandò.  
“Sei certo che non arriverà nessuno? Questo è un bagno delle donne!” lui annuì, prima di mettersi a cercare qualcosa che potesse far pensare ad un collegamento con Salazar Serpeverde e la giovane fece lo stesso.  
Avevano controllato praticamente tutto, finché Estele non cercò di aprire un rubinetto per lavare le mani sporche di polvere e non sapeva quale altra sporcizia, solo che non usciva acqua. Insospettita, iniziò a esaminare il rubinetto, ma quello dopo poco cominciò a lasciar scorrere l’acqua fresca. Tuttavia la giovane si era ormai dimenticata di volersi ripulire le mani e controllò i rubinetti fino a trovarne uno con un serpente in rilievo.  
“Tom! Forse ho trovato l’entrata!” lo chiamò entusiasta, mentre lui esaminava il muro.  
“Davvero?” chiese, avvicinandosi.  
“Si, guarda: questo rubinetto non funziona e c’è inciso un serpente!” gli mostrò, piena di entusiasmo.  
“Allora proviamo!” mormorò Tom, prima di dire “Apriti” al passaggio in serpentese, non sapendo che anche lei lo parlava.  
I rubinetti iniziarono a spostarsi, allargandosi e quello segnato dal serpente sparì sotto il pavimento, lasciando così aperto il passaggio circolare che conduceva nella Camera dei Segreti.  
“Vado per primo!” esclamò Tom, sedendosi sul bordo del tunnel oscuro, dandosi una spinta per scivolare giù.  
Estele lo guardò svanire nell’oscurità e attese qualche minuto prima di fare lo stesso. Chiuse gli occhi, non avendo desiderio di vedere qualunque cosa ci fosse lì sotto e attese per quella che le sembrò una vita che il tunnel terminasse. Cadendo su un ammasso di ossa e melma, pensò che avrebbe preferito continuare a scivolare.  
“Stai bene?” le domandò Tom, aggiustandosi la divisa.  
“Si, si. Ma che schifo!” rispose, accettando la mano che le porgeva per potersi rialzare.  
Poi si guardarono, per assicurarsi personalmente che l’altro stesse bene e partono alla scoperta di quei sotterranei, seguendo il tunnel più grande.  
Li portò in una grande sala, cupa e umida. Esattamente davanti al cunicolo da cui arrivavano loro c’era la statua della testa di Salazar Serpeverde, che incuteva gran timore ai due ragazzi.  
Iniziarono a guardarsi attorno leggermente in soggezione, cercando di capire dove potesse trovarsi il Basilisco o qualsiasi creatura avesse lasciato lì sotto il fondatore della loro casa.  
“Comunque oggi, se non fossi venuto io a parlarti, l’avrebbe fatto Kircke…” buttò lì Tom all’improvviso.  
Estele si girò a guardarlo, capendo cosa volesse dire con quella frase.  
“E allora? E poi non mi ricordo neanche di questo Kircke!” rispose indifferente, continuando ad esplorare.  
“Davvero non ti ricordi il Tassorosso che hai quasi fatto bocciare al tuo primo anno?” le domandò indagatore.  
“Ah, è lui? Ho avuto altro a cui pensare da allora, perciò mi perdonerai se l’ho dimenticato, comunque ora che mi ci fai pensare, mi ricordo di aver visto un Tassorosso venire verso di noi, prima che tu piombassi come un predatore. Ed era anche carino.” Ribatté.  
Lui sbuffò borbottando in serpentese.  
“La prosssssima volta ti faccio parlare con lui, visssssto che ti piace cossssì tanto!” lei si arrabbiò e lo riprese nella stessa lingua.  
“Ti asssssicuro che sssse avessssssi qualche interesssssse per quel dannato tassssssso te ne sssaresti accorto da tempo!” lui si girò a guardarla con tanto d’occhi.  
“Tu parli la lingua dei ssserpenti?” chiese sibilando sconcertato.  
“Sssi! L’ho sssempre sssaputa parlare e non te l’ho mai detto perché avevo giurato che non l’avrei usssata davanti ad altre persssone! E in quel momento non era importante!”  
“Come non era importante? Ero convinto di essssssere l’unico rettilofono a ssscuola!” si arrabbiò.  
“E lo eri! Sssono mancata tre anni, ricordi?” ribatté a tono la giovane, togliendosi dal viso dei ciuffi sfuggiti alla crocchia.  
Lui strinse gli occhi in due fessure, poi il rumore di una pietra che cadeva li spaventò, facendoli girare verso quella che credevano essere la fonte, visto l’eco che rendeva impossibile capire dove fosse esattamente.  
La sagoma squamosa di un grosso serpente li lasciò senza parlare si spostarono al centro della sala, tenendolo d’occhio, chiedendosi perché ancora non erano morti o altro.  
Non capivano cosa stesse accadendo, quando quella bestia parlò.  
“Tanto tempo, attessso per tanto tempo, sss erede del padrone sss e ora sssono arrivati due!” disse in serpentese, facendo fuoriuscire la lingua biforcuta ogni tanto, emettendo sibili anche quando non c’erano esse.  
I due si guardarono, prima che Tom prendesse coraggio e chiedesse al serpentone.  
“Mi sssapresssti dire perché noi sssiamo ancora vivi? Anche ssse ti ssstiamo guardando negli occhi?”  
“Oh! Sssiete miei padroni, sssu di voi non fa effetto il mio sssguardo!” sibilò.  
“E tu farai qualsssiasssi cosssa ti ordiniamo?” domandò Estele.  
“Sssi!” rispose solo sistemandosi su alcune rocce e chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Magari potrei chiedergli di far fuori il tuo Tassorosso!” disse Tom, tornando all’inglese.  
Estele si incavolò seriamente e ribatté in serpentese.  
“Sssarebbe meglio che morisssssse Anthony Kircke, visssto che ti sssta tanto antipatico! Non ti sssopporto più! Vorrei davvero che venisssssse uccissso!” gridò, sibilando senza accorgersi di aver inviato nella mente del serpente le immagini riguardo l’obbiettivo e che questi si era diretto verso uno dei tunnel che gli avrebbe permesso di arrivare al suo obbiettivo.  
Il ragazzo la guardò, preoccupato.  
Lei si mise una mano sulla bocca, con gli occhi che si riempirono di lacrime.  
Aveva condannato un ragazzo a morte certa.  
Appena Tom le si avvicinò con l’intento di consolarle lei si allontanò bruscamente, iniziando a ripercorrere di corsa a ritroso il percorso per ritornare al bagno e da lì in Dormitorio, cercando di non pensare a cosa aveva fatto.  
Il ragazzo la seguì, aiutandola con un incantesimo di levitazione ad uscire dal tunnel.  
Una volta nel bagno sentirono qualcuno piangere disperato, per cui, facendo il massimo silenzio, uscirono per ritornare al Dormitorio di Serpeverde.  
Il basilisco passò loro accanto da dentro i muri e gli comunicò che l’ordine era stato eseguito e che l’obbiettivo si trovava ora in un posto sicuro. I due giovani non vollero indagare, preferendo non sapere cosa era accaduto al Tassorosso.  
Il basilisco fece ritorno al bagno, dove fece aprire il passaggio e un’altra persona vide i suoi grandi occhi gialli. Mirtilla, una giovane Corvonero che piangeva per via delle cattiverie di una ragazza e si era rinchiusa in quel bagno.  
Quando Estele tornò nella stanza che divideva con le sue amiche, nonostante fosse un anno avanti, si ritrovò sommersa dalle domande.  
“Perché sei stata via fino ad ora?”  
“Ti ho fatto del male?”  
“Cosa hai combinato? Sembra ti sia rotolata nella melma!” le dissero tutte insieme, alzandosi dai loro letti per correrle incontro.  
La giovane guardò uno degli orologi che c’erano nella stanza e rimase incredibilmente sorpresa di vedere che avevano passato tutta la notte nella Camera e che oramai era pieno giorno.  
“Siamo andati in riva al Lago Nero e sono inciampata in una pozza fangosa. Ora però ho proprio voglia di un bel bagno!” spiegò, dirigendosi decisa verso di esso per potersi finalmente togliere tutto lo schifo che aveva addosso.  
“Ma ti ha fatto del male? Ti ha detto qualcosa?” domandò Lucy.  
“In realtà no; voleva solo parlarmi senza testimoni.” Disse, cercando di non pensare a ciò che era accaduto e rilassandosi dentro l’acqua calda mentre un incantesimo le ripuliva ogni centimetro di pelle.

°°°

Quel giorno, a pranzo, il preside Dippet informò tutta la scolaresca che due studenti se ne erano andati.  
”Non sappiamo ancora cosa li abbia attaccati, perciò, per decisione unanime del consiglio studentesco la scuola verrà chiusa da lunedì. Sistemate le vostre cose e preparatevi a tornare a casa! E ora, un minuto di silenzio per i due nostri studenti che ci hanno lasciato: Mirtilla White, Corvonero del secondo anno, e Anthony Kircke, Tassorosso del sesto anno.” Dopo quell’annuncio lei e Tom si lanciarono un’occhiata veloce e abbassarono il capo, come tutti, mostrandosi addolorati.  
Finito il pranzo, Estele disse alle sue amiche di voler stare un po’ da sola e si diresse verso il Lago Nero, dove lui la raggiunse circa mezz’ora più tardi per parlare dell’annuncio di Dippet.  
“Adesso cosa facciamo? Non posso permettere che chiudano la scuola!” fece, dopo aver lanciato un incantesimo silenziante intorno a loro.  
“L’unica possibilità che non chiudano la scuola è che trovino il colpevole, o presunto tale.” Gli ricordò lei, guardando fisso il lago.  
“Esatto! E io credo di sapere chi potrebbe prendersi la colpa!” esclamò sovrappensiero Riddle, attirando l’attenzione della ragazza su di sé.  
“E chi sarebbe questa persona?”  
“Rubeus Hagrid, il Mezzogigante di Grifondoro! Sono certo che ha una qualche creatura pericolosa che possiamo incolpare!” rispose. “Ci penso io, tu è meglio che torni in Dormitorio.” Le assicurò.  
Lei annuì, asciugandosi una lacrima.

°°°

Estele si diresse in sala comune dove cominciò a leggere un libro di Incantesimi. Alcune ore dopo arrivò il professor Lumacorno a dare la notizia che il colpevole era stato catturato e la scuola non sarebbe stata chiusa, grazie all’intuizione provvidenziale del brillante signor Riddle, poco dietro di lui.

Hagrid venne scortato fuori dalla scuola da funzionari del ministero, ma grazie all’intervento del professor Albus Silente, gli fu permesso di rimanere a scuola dopo aver consegnato la bacchetta. Sarebbe rimasto nel territorio scolastico come guardiacaccia, ruolo che avrebbe potuto apprezzare maggiormente vista la sua passione per le creature magiche, anche, e soprattutto, pericolose.

°°°

Risolta la questione chiusura scuola nel migliore dei modi, per loro; di comune accordo i due decisero di tenere chiusa la camera fino a data da destinarsi.  
Tom decise di scrivere un diario e raccogliere al suo interno ogni avvenimento riguardante la Camera dei Segreti e un altro dentro cui impresse tutti i suoi ricordi e momenti passati con lei. Quest’ultimo lo incartò perché nessuno potesse leggerlo e lo lasciò in una scatola in legno pregiato e decorato con rune in rilievo. La nascose all’interno del baule prima di tornare in sala comune.

°°°

Alcuni mesi dopo

Tom aveva portato avanti delle ricerche riguardanti un artefatto oscuro, su cui chiese delucidazioni e conferme al professor Lumacorno. Poi, un pomeriggio, mentre passeggiava con Estele nella neve alta di gennaio decide di parlargliene.  
“Ehi, principessa? C’è una cosa che vorrei chiederti.” Le disse, attirando la sua attenzione.  
“Cosa mi vuoi chiedere?” gli domandò.  
“Tu hai paura della morte?” chiese a bruciapelo.  
“Cosa intendi? Non credo di capire.” Disse lei.  
“Hai paura di morire? Cioè, se ci fosse un modo per vivere per sempre, lo utilizzeresti?” si spiegò un po’ meglio.  
“Non lo so, una vita immortale potrebbe diventare orribile se non ci fosse nessuno con cui condividerla. E piuttosto che essere eternamente sola, io sceglierei una vita mortale!” rispose, stupendolo un pochino.  
“Io, però, ho scoperto un modo per rimanere in vita per sempre! E vorrei passare l’eternità con te!” disse lui, guardandola dritta negli occhi.  
“Cosa?” fece lei confusa.  
“Si! Esiste un tipo di artefatto, chiamato Horcrux e permette di sigillare in un oggetto un pezzo della propria anima. Finché l’oggetto sarà integro, la persona non morirà.” La informò di quella che aveva scoperto.  
“Horcrux? Ma sei pazzo? Sigillare un pezzo della propria anima? Non è qualcosa che puoi fare così alla leggera! La vita è una cosa sacra! Ed è sacra proprio perché finita, non avrebbe senso, altrimenti, tante piccole cose che rendono la vita degna di essere vissuta perderebbero di significato. Non voglio più sentirti dire queste cose, Tom! La morte non è qualcosa di cui aver paura! Se non esistesse, l’uomo non avrebbe più motivo di vivere appieno le giornate, di provare l’emozione di fare qualcosa e sapere che sarà unico.” Gli disse, arrabbiandosi inizialmente e addolcendo il tono, per cercare di fargli comprendere meglio ciò che intendeva.  
Tom la guardò dubbioso.  
“La morte è la fine di tutto!” esclamò con convinzione.  
“No, non è così. La morte è solo l’inizio di qualcos’altro.” Mormorò avvicinandosi a lui, facendogli una carezza sulla guancia.  
“Ne sei davvero convinta?” sussurrò, ancora poco convinto.  
Estele annuì.  
“Però promettimi che non te ne andrai. Promettimi che resterai sempre al mio fianco!” chiese, con gli occhi pieni di preoccupazione e incertezza.  
Lei sorrise e annuì di nuovo.  
“Lo prometto, ma tu giurami che non farai uso di quell’incantesimo!” lo rassicurò, abbracciandolo stretto.  
Lei alzò il viso e, tirandosi in punta di piedi, lo baciò. Fu un bacio delicato, appena uno sfiorarsi di labbra morbide e carnose. Stava per tirarsi indietro, quando lui la trattenne, prolungando per un tempo che sembrò infinito quel bacio casto e puro.  
Poi Tom, approfondì il contatto, schiudendo le labbra e, mordicchiandole dolcemente il labbro inferiore, le chiese il permesso per rendere più profondo e passionale il contatto.  
Lei lo baciò di rimando e andarono avanti, assaggiandosi, assaporandosi l’un l’altra.  
Tenendosi il più vicini possibile, perdendosi nel bacio e…  
“Estele! Estele! È arrivata una lettera di tua nonna!” gridò Lucy, correndo verso di loro e fermandosi di colpo, trovandoli così avvinghiati l’uno all’altra.  
“Ops! Ho interrotto qualcosa?” chiese in imbarazzo e un po’ spaventata dallo sguardo di lui.  
“Veramente si!” rispose Estele, girandosi a guardarla.  
“Beh, scusatemi! Ma è arrivata questa da parte di tua nonna.” Le spiegò consegnando la lettera. Lo scritto era corto, ma la fece sorridere e abbracciare di nuovo Tom.  
-Sono molto felice per voi! Congratulazioni! Hai davvero cambiato il tuo destino! Ti voglio bene, nonna!- lui la guardò come se fosse impazzita per un secondo, poi le fece un piccolo sorriso di rimando, facendo comparire una piccola fossetta sul lato sinistro della bocca.  
“Ti amo, Tom!” gli disse baciandolo di nuovo.  
“Anche io, principessa!” rispose lui, appena si staccarono per prendere fiato.

°°°

Il 21 giugno, in occasione del solstizio d’estate, la famiglia Malfoy diede una festa, dove furono invitati entrambi, Tom perché, anche se di umili natali, era lo studente più brillante della scuola e il giovane mago più potente tra i Serpeverde del suo anno; Estele era una Demon e, per quanto la sua famiglia potesse essere caduta in basso dal punto di vista etico e morale, l’influenza del nome Demon era ancora molta e considerando anche il suo legame con Tom, era tra le persone che avrebbe avuto una grande importanza.  
Per questo Abraxas Malfoy aveva invitato entrambi.  
Per quello e perché il giovane Riddle era anche il suo capo.  
Fortunatamente cadeva di sabato, perciò gli invitati avevano ricevuto il permesso dal preside per restare fuori dalla scuola.  
I due arrivarono insieme.  
Estele aveva i capelli raccolti in uno chignon formato da capelli intrecciati in basso sul lato sinistro del capo, con un paio di boccoli biondi che cadevano liberi sulla parte destra, incorniciandole il viso. Il suo mantello, lungo fino ai piedi, impediva la vista del suo vestito verde scuro, lungo fino alle caviglie, con uno scollo a barca, coperto da una sciarpa attorno al collo, sempre verde, che arrivava fino a sotto il vestito, a formare una specie di strascico.  
Tom indossava una elegante veste da mago, che lo faceva sembrare un principe o Salazar Serpeverde in persona, somiglianza dovuta soprattutto al verde intenso intarsiato d’argento.  
Il padrone di casa accolse i nuovi arrivati con un inchino e un baciamano alla giovane.  
Walburga Black, insieme ad Orion Black e Druella Rosier, si avvicinò alla coppia, facendo una riverenza a Tom e ignorando la bionda.  
Alla festa, tutti i Cavalieri andarono a porre omaggio a Tom, come se fosse lui il padrone di casa o l’ospite d’onore, e molti riservarono ad Estele lo stesso rispetto che mostravano al loro lord.  
Poi ballarono insieme e lei fu invitata a ballare da molti, che tenevano d’occhio la ragazza per conto di Riddle, quando lui era distratto.  
Un gruppo di giovani purosangue riuscirono a trovarla in uno dei pochi momenti in cui era sola.  
“Come mai sei venuta con lui? Mi chiedo proprio cosa ci trovi in te!” esordì Walburga, scuotendo la criniera indomabile di capelli neri.  
“Beh dovresti chiederlo a lui e, per tua informazione, non sono venuta solo a fare la bella bambolina, stiamo insieme!” ribatté lei, stufa del comportamento della Black.  
Sembrava che, nonostante fosse andata accompagnata, la sua bellezza, accentuata dal vestito, e le grandi possibilità che molte famiglie vedevano nel suo nome e nelle sue ricchezze avessero acceso le speranze di alcuni in una possibile unione; che, tuttavia, sparirono in una nuvola di fumo quando Tom la prese per la vita è la baciò appassionatamente davanti a tutti, facendo partire, da parte dei giovani, applausi e fischi.  
Estele poi danzò anche con Abraxas e, in quell’occasione, ne approfittò per parlare un po’ e cercare di capire se poteva fidarsi di lui.  
“Sembri essere tra i più fedeli cavalieri di Walburga!” mormorò, mentre ballavano, dritto nel suo orecchio, facendolo spaventare.  
“Tu sai dell’ordine?” domandò quasi senza voce, senza dare l’impressione di essere in qualche modo turbato.  
“Certo! E so chi ne fa parte. Vorrei chiederti se tu tradiresti mai Tom.” Proseguì lei sempre sussurrando.  
Il giovane Malfoy la guardò un secondo per inquadrarla e decidere come muoversi.  
“No, non lo tradirei mai, lui per me non è solo un leader da seguire, io lo considero anche un amico! Anche se lui non ammetterà mai che di un amico abbiamo tutti bisogno, non lo abbandonerò, né abbandonerò te!” decise di rispondere alla fine, fissandola negli occhi verde Avada kedavra.  
Lei lo abbagliò con un sorriso prima di concentrasi sul suo amato e continuare a ballare con lui.  
Finita la festa, a tutti gli invitati che provenivano da Hogwarts vennero offerte delle stanze per dormire al Manor, dando loro la possibilità di riposare, prima di tornare a scuola il giorno seguente.

°°°

Dopo la festa a casa Malfoy, la fine della scuola e l’estate trascorsero in un lampo.  
I due fidanzati uscirono ogni giorno insieme, visitando Londra e andando in giro per negozi a Diagon Alley.  
Nonostante infuriasse la guerra contro il Mago Oscuro Grindelwald, le strade erano ancora stracolme di gente che passava da un negozio all’altro, salutava i propri conoscenti, si fermava anche a chiacchierare.  
La ragazza riuscì, inoltre, a convincere Tom a non andare a cercare vendetta da suo padre e dai suoi nonni; non subito almeno.

°°°

Quando tornano a scuola per il loro ultimo anno, Walburga Black e le sue amiche oche non osarono avvicinarsi a Estele, memori di ciò che era accaduto alla festa a casa dei Malfoy.  
L’anno trascorse tranquillo e senza troppi problemi, a parte Silente che aveva preso a controllare Tom e Estele in modo molto più attento. I due non ci fecero troppo caso, mantenendo un basso profilo, pur continuando ad eccellere in tutte le materie.  
Poco prima della fine dell’anno, il Professore di Trasfigurazione ricevette una lettera e, dopo aver letto il contenuto, si alzò e se ne andò, tra lo sconcerto di tutti.  
Estele si scambiò uno sguardo con Tom, prendendogli una mano e fargli vedere cosa aveva visto nella mente del vicepreside.  
La lettera era da parte di Grindelwald.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo 4   
    
Dopo il diploma, Tom avrebbe voluto poter rimanere a scuola come insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, ma il preside Dippet gli negò il posto, dicendo che era ancora troppo giovane e che era meglio ripassasse tra qualche anno. Decise quindi di iniziare le ricerche di dove viveva suo padre e i suoi nonni, ma Estele lo dissuase dall’andare immediatamente da loro, dicendogli che intanto era meglio sistemarsi e trovare un lavoro. Lei riuscì a trovare impiego presso la sartoria di Madama McClan, come aiuto sarta.   
Tom, invece, grazie all’aiuto di un amico della famiglia Demon, il signor Leonard Gray, aveva trovato un impiego presso una catena di negozi di antiquariato, specializzati in antichi artefatti magici, anche oscuri.   
Il proprietario era un grande amico di Alexander Demon e riteneva che il giovane Tom potesse avere fiuto per gli affari, come l’aveva suo suocero. Decise per questo, dopo alcune settimane in cui il Serpeverde riuscì a vendere e acquistare diversi manufatti difficili da reperire o vendere ad un prezzo ragionevole, gli propose di fargli una commissione.   
Lui desiderava degli oggetti che la signora Hepzibah Smith possedeva e non era ancora riuscito a farseli vendere, quindi incaricò il signor Riddle di andare dalla donna e fare in modo di portarglieli.   
    
Tom Riddle si presentò a Godric’s Hollow, dove viveva la strega e le iniziò a parlare dell’offerta del suo superiore.   
“Signora Smith, il mio capo è davvero molto interessato a dei cimeli che lei possiede. È disposto a pagare qualsiasi cifra pur di averli.” Disse, usando il tono carezzevole e delicato che a scuola conquistava tutti quanti.   
“Si, mi ha già chiesto diverse volte di venderglieli… ma non credo… insomma sono dei cimeli di famiglia…” rispose lei, un po’ incerta, non riuscendo a dire un no secco a quel ragazzo come era riuscita a fare con il signor Gray.   
“Oh, sono sicuro che sono molto importanti per lei, ma la pregherei di considerare comunque l’ipotesi della vendita. Potrebbe risultare la più vantaggiosa.” Ribatté lui, continuando con il suo miglior tono manipolatore, la sua voce era divenuta come miele, calda e tanto dolce da rasentare la stucchevolezza.   
Sapeva che la donna avrebbe ceduto presto.   
“Certo, ci penserò… però… infondo… beh, si, forse mi potrebbero fare comodo dei soldi, ma…” ragionò lei, sempre più incerta.   
“Signora Smith, la prego, non si angusti troppo per questa storia, non deve separarsi da quei cimeli, se non se la sente. In fondo, è comprensibile se non vuole, sono ricordi di famiglia. Arrivederci, signora Smith!” La rassicurò Tom, con un piccolo sorriso,  conquistandola definitivamente.   
Infatti, la strega ci pensò qualche altro minuto, poi, proprio mentre lui stava per uscire e andare via, lo fermò, dicendo che, in realtà, per quanto la riguardava, non le interessavano poi tanto quei gioielli, che non erano poi così importanti per lei.   
Iniziarono quindi ad accordarsi sul prezzo e il giovane Riddle riuscì a far risparmiare al suo padrone un sacco di galeoni.   
Quando tornò al negozio con la Coppa di Tassorosso e il Medaglione di Serpeverde, Estele lo accolse con un abbraccio e un bacio, che per poco non fecero perdere al ragazzo la presa sul bottino.   
“Quanto ti amo!” mormorò, strappandogli un sorriso sghembo.   
“Attenzione, piccioncini. Questi lasciali pure a me, Tom!” si intromise il signor Leonard Gray con un sorriso malizioso, facendoli arrossire.   
    
°°°   
    
L’ultimo dell’anno era ormai passato, quando Tom Riddle decise che non poteva più aspettare e si recò alla casa dove vivevano suo padre, Tom Riddle senior, e i suoi nonni, John e Mary Riddle.   
Una volta trovatosi davanti l’imponente edificio, si sentì tremare le mani e non comprese se per furia omicida o se era soltanto spaventato da quell’incontro, ormai inevitabile.   
Solo la presenza di Estele accanto a lui, che si manifestò nel momento in cui la giovane gli prese le mani, stringendogliele forte, riuscì a far si che lui non bruciasse tutto subito o entrasse a bacchetta alzata, pronto per uccidere tutto ciò che respirava dentro l’edificio.   
“Non sei costretto ad entrare, se non te la senti. Torneremo un’altra volta!” sussurrò lei nel suo orecchio, vedendolo stringere la mascella tanto forte da far digrignare i denti.   
”No! Entrerò adesso!” esclamò lui –O non lo farò più!-, allontanandosi di qualche metro da quella che era la sua prima ed unica amica, sentendo che se non avesse affrontato la sua famiglia quel giorno, non avrebbe avuto la forza di tornarci e rimanere perfettamente calmo, o quasi.   
“Se non lo facessi, è probabile che la prossima volta che vedrò questa casa, sarà per ucciderne gli abitanti!” disse con tono scuro e basso, avvertendo il bisogno di spiegarsi, non riuscendo a sopportare la vista della sua espressione triste e addolorata per quando si era allontanato bruscamente.   
Lei si riavvicinò cautamente, abbracciandolo stretto, mentre lui le posava solo una mano alla base della schiena e il capo sul suo.   
Poi si allontanò e le chiese di restargli vicino con lo sguardo quando si separarono e lei gli sorrise, prendendogli una mano e avviandosi verso la casa.   
Nessuno dei due ci aveva fatto troppo caso, nell’aria uggiosa del tardo pomeriggio di una giornata che ancora conservava un po’ di calore autunnale, alla magione che da fuori sembrava già incredibilmente ricca.   
La facciata scura era perfettamente pitturata, il giardino in perfette condizioni e tutto ciò che si vedeva dalle finestre era una sfilza di oggetti d’antiquariato.   
Poteva passare per un museo, se i ragazzi non avessero saputo che era abitata e il vedere gente, probabilmente camerieri, che, ogni tanto passavano davanti alle finestre, confermava l’ipotesi.   
Dopo qualche attimo di ultima incertezza si decisero a suonare il campanello.   
Andò ad aprire una giovane cameriera, dai grandi occhi scuri, che si spalancarono, notando l’incredibile somiglianza con il signor Thomas Riddle senior.   
Dopo diversi momenti di sconcerto, domandò.   
“Cosa desiderate?”   
Estele si avvicinò leggermente.   
“Dovremmo palare con i signori Riddle, se possibile.” Rispose in modo cordiale, con un piccolo sorriso.   
La cameriera sorrise a sua volta e li fece entrare.   
“Il signore e la signora non aspettavano visite. Vi dovrei annunciare.” Disse la giovane, guidandoli per il corridoio riccamente decorato.   
I due ragazzi, soprattutto lei, ammirarono le opere d’arte disseminate per il corridoio e nelle stanze di cui riuscivano a vedere l’interno.   
La cameriera si fermò davanti ad una porta in mogano molto elegante.   
Bussò un paio di volte e attese.   
“Avanti!” si sentì dire da una voce maschile.   
La giovane aprì la porta.   
“Buonasera, signore, signora. Perdonate il disturbo, ma ci sono due giovani che desiderano parlarvi.” Mormorò con tono reverenziale.   
La bionda vide l’uomo, probabilmente il signor Riddle, guardare verso qualcuno, e dedusse che la signora si doveva trovare in una parte nascosta del salone.   
Si fecero avanti, dietro alla cameriera, che salutò e uscì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.   
Tom fissava il viso di un uomo di circa quarant’anni, che lo osservava di rimando con gli occhi che si spalancavano sempre di più ad ogni secondo che passava.   
Accorgendosi che il ragazzo non sembrava intenzionato a parlare, lei si fece avanti con un piccolo sorriso.   
“Scusate il disturbo, signori, ma avevamo necessità di parlarvi. Il mio nome è Estele Demon e lui è il mio fidanzato, Tom Riddle.” Presentò se stessa e lui.   
“Tom Riddle? Thomas! È tuo figlio questo? Perché non ce l’hai detto?” si alterò il signor Riddle, avvicinandosi al figlio con fare minaccioso.   
“Non lo sapevo! Mi aveva detto di essere incinta… ma io non le ho creduto, lei… lei faceva cose strane! Non potevo fidarmi!” cercò di difendersi quest’ultimo, con occhi spiritati. “Lui non è mio figlio!” concluse con tono da folle, uscendo dalla stanza.   
Sentendo quelle parole, il più giovane dei Riddle strinse gli occhi in due fessure e fece per prendere la bacchetta.   
Estele si fiondò sulle sue mani, tenendogliele strette.   
“Io proprio non capisco cosa sia preso a quel ragazzo… è innegabile che questo giovane sia suo figlio.” Disse sconcertato il signor John Riddle.   
Mary Riddle annuì in accordo.   
“Forse è perché la madre di Tom era una strega, così come me e Tom stesso. Vostro figlio è stato avvicinato con un incantesimo, ma poi lei ha deciso di dirgli la verità e lui, quando l’hai saputo, è fuggito, lasciandola completamente sola. È morta partorendo vostro nipote in un orfanatrofio di Londra.” Spiegò loro, sconvolgendoli sulla parte della magia, ma Tom aiutò a dimostrare che fosse vero, facendo esplodere il tavolinetto di vetro antico, spaventando i due babbani.   
“Tom!” lo riprese la ragazza, preoccupata che qualcuno si potesse fare male.   
Dopo il primo momento di spavento, la signora Riddle sorrise ai due, alzandosi dalla poltrona dove era rimasta seduta e andando verso il nipote con le braccia aperte.   
“Sono così contenta! Ho un mago per nipote!” disse, parlando per la prima volta e abbracciando Tom, che si lasciò stringere da quelle braccia così dolci e materne. John rise.   
“Avevi ragione tu, cara, la magia non esiste solo nelle favole per bambini!” fece, poi volle sapere dal nipote dove aveva studiato, cosa aveva imparato e cosa voleva fare nella sua vita.   
Lui rispose il più sinceramente possibile, arrossendo quando raccontò di essere stato costretto a comprare tutte cose di seconda mano e il signor Riddle fece una faccia sdegnata. “Maledizione a mio figlio! Non posso credere che per colpa sua testardaggine mio nipote abbia dovuto vivere in un orfanotrofio e subire scherni a scuola! Dobbiamo assolutamente rimediare a questa cosa!” sbottò, uscendo dal salone, lasciando i due ragazzi sorpresi.   
Si girarono insieme a guardare Mary, la quale scosse appena la testa, con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Tornerà appena avrà “rimediato” in qualunque modo intenda farlo!” li rassicurò, poi tornò seria. “Allora, non mi hai ancora detto che lavoro fai e cosa desideri per il tuo futuro. Sei giovane, puoi puntare anche molto in alto.” Aggiunse con tono curioso.   
Tom pensò intensamente alla risposta, non essendo troppo sicuro che sua nonna avrebbe accettato le sue manie di “grandezza e protagonismo”, come le chiamava Estele quando litigavano.   
“Beh, al momento lavoro in un negozio di antiquariato che si dedica soprattutto a manufatti magici antichi, rari e, a volte, un po’ pericolosi. Il mio datore di lavoro poi mi incarica spesso e volentieri di acquistare o vendere degli oggetti. Non è male come lavoro, ma mi piacerebbe entrare nel Ministero della Magia e cambiare alcune cose al suo interno.” Rispose infine, addolcendo, e di molto, le sue reali intenzioni, di cui la sua adorata speranza era a conoscenza.   
“Oh! Bene! D’altronde se desideri diventare una persona importante, dovresti anche avere l’abbigliamento adatto e, visto che il mondo della politica è peggio di una donna, dovrai avere le finanze necessarie per tenere sotto controllo i rivali e gli alleati.” Disse John Riddle, entrando nella sala, molto più rilassato e contento di prima.   
“Cosa hai fatto, caro?” domandò dolcemente la sua consorte.   
“Ho risolto i problemi finanziari di nostro nipote! Domattina, Tom, dovresti accompagnarmi alla banca per aprire definitivamente un conto a tuo nome, in questo modo potrai avere accesso a tutto il denaro che ti spetta e di cui non hai potuto usufruire in precedenza.” Spiegò l’uomo e il giovane Riddle annuì, con un sorriso appena accennato.   
L’orologio a pendolo che si trovava nel salone scoccò in quel momento le otto di sera. I due maghi si alzarono, salutando l’anziana coppia.   
“Ci piacerebbe rimanere ancora, ma dobbiamo proprio andare.” Disse Estele con un sorriso.   
La signora Riddle abbracciò Tom, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia e invitandolo a tornare a trovarli quando voleva.   
Il nonno gli tese una mano e la strinse forte, abbracciandolo per pochi attimi. Poi richiamarono la cameriera, che li scortò fuori.   
    
°°°   
    
Tornati nel loro appartamento di Londra, parlarono per un po’ di quella sera e delle impressioni che avevano avuto.   
“Mi sono sembrati molto felici di sapere di avere un nipote…” buttò lì Estele.   
Tom annuì, ma poi si girò a guardarla con occhi infuocati.   
“Loro sembravano felici, ma non posso perdonare mio padre! Per tutto quello che ha fatto e detto a me e a mia madre!” esclamò con tono glaciale.   
“Lui pagherà!” ribatté lei, guardandolo con quegli occhi color Anatema mortale che sembravano pronti ad uccidere.   
Dopo aver fissato lo sguardo di Tom per alcuni secondi, la ragazza si diresse in camera da letto, per cambiarsi con abiti più comodi per stare dentro casa, prima di cominciare a preparare la cena.   
Il suo fidanzato, vedendola alle prese con i fornelli dimenticò per qualche ora il desiderio di vendetta nei confronti del suo vecchio.   
“Hai diversi elfi domestici al tuo servizio, eppure ti ostini a voler fare tutto da sola! Sei davvero incredibile!” le mormorò all’orecchio, facendola ridere.   
“Gli elfi domestici stanno preparando Demon Manor per noi, hanno già abbastanza da fare, non credi?” si giustificò.   
“Adesso lasciami finire, o potrei bruciare tutto!” lo riprese, portandolo a desistere dall’attuare qualunque cosa avesse in mente, almeno finché la cena non fosse stata pronta.   
    
°°°   
    
Il giorno dopo, si alzarono presto, dovendo andare entrambi al lavoro, lasciando agli elfi domestici il compito di ripulire.   
Estele fece una piccola deviazione per dare una lezione all’adorato Thomas Riddle senior.   
Non era completamente contraria alle maledizioni, se la situazione la vedeva come necessarie, ma riteneva che quel dannato babbano non meritasse di morire sotto un incantesimo.   
Estele riteneva che un babbano di quella risma dovesse prima comprendere cosa voleva dire pericolosa e mostruosa, quando si parlava di magia, ma non aveva il tempo per dargli una lezione.   
Si materializzà davanti casa Riddle e attese che uscisse, lo vide poi prendere una delle nuove invenzioni babbane, l’automobile.   
Gli si avvicinò lentamente con la bacchetta in mano, per poi decidere che non valeva neanche la pena torturare o maledire quell’uomo in qualche modo; optò invece per un piccolo incidente con quella scatola di metallo.   
Mormorò un incantesimo che fece gelare la strada su cui doveva passare, facendo sbandare la macchina e finire Tom Riddle senior sotto la ferraglia rovesciata.   
Dopo l’incidente, la giovane si materializzò al lavoro, dove la aspettavano diverse riparazioni da fare, orli da sistemare, divise da cucire.   
    
°°°   
    
Una volta tornata a casa, trovò Tom, con in mano una lettera, che, seduto di fronte al camino sulla sua poltrona preferita, fissava lo scoppiettare del fuoco con espressione persa.   
Appena si accorse di lei, le passò lo scritto, senza guardarla.   
Estele osservò preoccupata il pezzo di carta, prima di prenderlo dalle sue mani e leggerlo.   
–  _Caro Tom, sono ben consapevole che non desideri sapere nulla che riguarda tuo padre, ma temo di sentirmi in dovere di informarti che lui è morto questa mattina in un incidente. Io e tua nonna speriamo tanto di rivederti presto. Con questo scritto non è mia intenzione obbligarti in qualche modo a piangere la sua morte, soprattutto dopo gli eventi della scorsa notte. Qualsiasi cosa deciderai di fare, noi ti vorremo bene. Con tanto affetto, John Riddle. –_    
Finì di leggere lo scritto e guardò il suo fidanzato, cercando di capire perché glielo aveva fatto leggere e perché sembrava così turbato da esso.   
Trascorsero molti minuti senza parlare, poi lei esplose, stufa di quel silenzio.   
“Tom, è tutto a posto? Qualcosa ti turba?” gli domandò in tono gentile.   
Finalmente, da quando era tornata lui sembrò accorgersi veramente della sua presenza.   
“Non è stato un incidente, vero?” mormorò incolore.   
La ragazza spalancò gli occhi verdi, sorpresa.   
Poi lui si alzò dalla poltrona e le prese le mani, baciandole dolcemente.   
“Quando è arrivata quella lettera io avevo deciso che mi sarei occupato di lui. Ma… non avresti dovuto sporcarti le mani con lui…” sussurrò, continuando a tenere le sue mani.   
Lei sorrise e scosse la testa.   
“Non c’è niente che io non possa fare, per te. Anche se si tratta di qualcosa di cui posso non andare molto fiera…” mormorò, prima di dargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra, che lui approfondì.   
    
°°°   
    
Quella notte lei si svegliò da sola, nella loro camera da letto e attese preoccupata il suo ritorno, immaginando dove fosse andato.   
La porta si aprì nel silenzio assoluto.   
Tom non si accorse che Estele era sveglia finché non si distese a letto accanto a lei.   
“Dove sei stato?” domandò in un sussurro.   
Tom si girò di scatto verso di lei e la guardò sorpreso.   
“Credevo dormissi, non intendevo svegliarti.” Mormorò lui, evitando di rispondere.   
Lei lo osservò per qualche secondo senza dire niente, mentre lui continuava a sostenere quegli occhi indagatori.   
“Hai intenzione di rispondermi o lo devo scoprire da sola?” gli disse, dopo aver trascorso diversi minuti in silente attesa che rispondesse.   
Prese un respiro profondo e le raccontò di aver definitivamente chiuso i conti con la famiglia di sua madre.   
    
FLASHBACK   
    
Stava bussando alla porta di suo zio Orfin Gaunt e nel momento in cui il mago aprì gli lanciò un Expelliarmus appropriandosi della sua bacchetta.   
Il mago era così stordito dall’alcool che non si rese neanche conto di cosa era successo.   
“ _Salve zio, è davvero un piacere conoscerti! Spero vorrai essere così gentile da portare i miei saluti a mia madre!_ ” gli disse in serpentese, poi gli puntò contro la bacchetta che gli aveva appena rubato.   
L’uomo ci mise un po’ a capire cosa gli era stato detto, ma alla fine iniziò ad imprecare in serpentese.   
“ _Ma chi diavolo sei tu? E perché mi chiami zio? Non ho nessun nipote io! E se per madre intendi quella stupida di mia sorella: è stata diseredata! Ha avuto ciò che meritava, per essere scappata con un sudicio babbano. Perciò non ho nessuna intenzione di parlarle!_  “ e continuò a lanciare improperi contro Merope e il babbano di cui si era innamorata, i mezzosangue che già iniziavano a “infestare” il mondo magico e i sangue sporco che venivano portati in numero sempre maggiore nelle scuole.   
Tom rimase qualche istante ad ascoltare gli improperi di quell’uomo, prima di lanciare l’Anatema che uccide contro di lui e ponendo fine a quelle lamentele.   
Rimase ad osservare per qualche istante l’ultimo contatto con la famiglia di sua madre e se ne andò, ringraziando mentalmente Merlino di averlo convinto ad andare da solo.   
Era convinto che Estele ci sarebbe rimasta male al sentire quelle parole rivolte a lui (e ad un sacco di altre cose e persone, ma in particolare a lui).   
    
FINE FLASHBACK   
    
Una volta finito di descrivere gli avvenimenti della serata, guardò verso di lei, cercando conforto nei suoi occhi verdi come l’anatema che aveva lanciato lui stesso poche ore prima.   
Estele evitò il suo sguardo per alcuni istanti, riflettendo su ciò che le aveva raccontato poi gli sorrise, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte e abbracciandolo stretto.   
Lui si lasciò stringere come non gli era mai successo quando era bambino.   
Dopo quell’ulteriore dimostrazione che lei era dalla sua parte, Tom iniziò seriamente a pensare ad un modo per tenerla stretta a sé, per evitare che lo abbandonasse come avevano fatto tutti nel corso della sua vita.   
Così, circa una settimana dopo l’uccisione di suo zio, decise che le avrebbe chiesto di sposarlo e di entrare nei Cavalieri di Walburga.   
Si recò a comprare l’anello e quella sera si preparò a chiederle di sposarlo.   
A cena parlarono del più e del meno, mentre Tom attendeva quello che doveva essere il momento giusto.   
Nei pochi istanti in cui Estele si allontanò dalla sala da pranzo per portare via alcuni piatti e prendere un’altra bottiglia di vino, il giovane Riddle si era inginocchiato davanti a lei e le tendeva la scatolina con dentro l’anello, ancora chiusa.   
Lei si fermò con una bottiglia in mano, guardandolo stupita.   
Lui la osservò pochi istanti con un piccolo sorriso e poi le disse.   
“Estele Demon, vuoi diventare la mia regina oscura?”   
La ragazza non comprese subito cosa intendesse esattamente, ma lui fece aprire la scatolina che conteneva un piccolo anellino in oro bianco con tre pietre incastonate, una più grande al centro che doveva essere un diamante e le due più piccole degli smeraldi.   
Lo guardò per un paio di secondi con gli occhi che si riempivano di lacrime mentre mormorava.   
“Si!”   
Lui allargò il suo sorriso.   
Le mise delicatamente l’anello al dito e si alzò, permettendole di lanciarglisi addosso e baciarlo, con le calde lacrime di gioia ed emozione che le cadevano dagli occhi.   
Continuavano a baciarsi per un tempo infinito, finché il bisogno d’aria non li costrinse a separarsi.   
“Credevo che non me l’avresti mai chiesto!” sussurrò con la voce leggermente spezzata.   
“Temevo che… che mi avresti abbandonato… avevo bisogno di sapere che saresti stata mia… per sempre!” ribatté lui, con tono non molto fermo, ma deciso.   
Estele sorrise, sapendo che la possessività insita in quelle parole era il suo modo di amarla, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma andava bene così.   
Lo amava così com’era, con quel suo rifiuto a dimostrare emozioni.   
Lo amava e stava per diventare sua moglie, la sua regina oscura.   
Non avrebbe mai approvato le idee di sterminio che alcuni dei suoi seguaci più estremisti chiedevano di realizzare, ma sapeva che era necessario fermare l’amalgama tra maghi e babbani perché rischiavano di portarli all’estinzione della magia, ma nemmeno riteneva giusto che le famiglie purosangue continuassero a sposarsi tra di loro, facendo nascere poi dei maghinò.   
Tom sapeva tutto questo e lo accettava e, anzi, cercava di limitare la sete di sangue e di potere dei suoi seguaci e li faceva infiltrare in posizioni importanti, in modo da dare una base sicura al suo regno.   
    
°°°   
    
Il giorno scelto per l’unione di Estele alla cerchia dei Mangiamorte venne organizzata una grande festa a palazzo Malfoy, gentilmente offerta da Abraxas Malfoy.   
Estele era incredibilmente nervosa, anche se conosceva quasi tutti coloro che sarebbero stati presenti alla festa, o forse proprio per questo, dato che era consapevole che diversi membri desideravano la sua testa.   
La ritenevano responsabile della condotta più umana e meno sanguinaria di Tom e lei, in realtà, ne era felice.   
Comunque aveva sia Abraxas Malfoy che Orion Black che la tenevano d’occhio e la proteggevano da ogni possibile attacco.   
Ma tutti sapevano che non sarebbe mai stata attaccata in modo così plateale, non davanti a Tom, per lo meno.   
Si sentiva sotto osservazione, probabilmente dal suo comportamento di quella sera si sarebbe deciso il suo destino nella mente dei Mangiamorte.   
Riddle le si avvicinò e le mise un braccio intorno alla vita, fasciata dal leggero velluto blu cupo che costituiva il suo abito.   
Lei sorrise, rilassandosi tra le sue braccia, allungando una mano per stringere la sua.   
L’anello che le aveva regalato brillava come se avesse luce proprio e attirava l’attenzione di tutti, creando enorme compiacimento nell’ego del Lord Oscuro.   
Dopo vari balli e l’arrivo di tutti gli ospiti, la festa entrò nel vivo, Tom prese la mano di Estele e fece cadere l’attenzione generale su di loro.   
Attirati tutti gli sguardi, stringendo forte la mano della sua ragazza, fece un annuncio.   
“Vi ringrazio tutti per aver preso parte ai festeggiamenti per il mio fidanzamento ufficiale con la mia splendida futura Regina Oscura! Ma desidero informarvi che ella prenderà il posto che le spetta al mio fianco anche nel nostro gruppo d’elite! Estele Demon, da questa notte sarà, in modo ufficiale, la mia signora, diventerà una Mangiamorte!” esordì Tom, alzando le loro mani intrecciate, permettendo a tutti di vedere che lui stesso portava un anello simile a quello della ragazza, sempre in oro bianco, ma con un solo grande smeraldo al centro.   
Tutta la sala, alla vista e all’annuncio, esplose in un coro di congratulazioni e auguri.   
Poi il padrone di casa si avvicinò al tavolo delle vivande e prese un calice, sollevandolo.   
“Propongo un brindisi alla nostra Regina Oscura!” disse Malfoy.   
Molti altri alzarono i calici che avevano in mano, coloro che non li avevano ne presero dai vassoi che gli elfi domestici facevano passare tra di loro.   
Il Lord e la sua signora alzarono i loro calici in ringraziamento ad Abraxas.   
Successivamente, dopo diversi brindisi, si recarono su una piattaforma, leggermente rialzata, dove Estele si abbassò appena, chinando il capo, con un sorriso biricchino.   
Tom le carezzò una guancia, prima di prendere la bacchetta e puntarla sul suo petto, lasciato un po’ scoperto dalla scollatura del vestito, e lanciò l’incantesimo in serpentese.   
Il sorriso scomparve dalle labbra della giovane, mentre sentiva la magia entrarle nel sangue e nelle ossa, bruciando come fuoco vivo; tuttavia, nonostante il dolore, non emise un fiato, stringendo solo gli occhi per evitare di far cadere quelle lacrime che premevano per uscire.   
Finito l’incanto, il suo sposo la prese per la vita appena in tempo, prima che perdesse i sensi.   
    
°°°   
    
Quando Riddle la vide tremante, con il capo chino di fronte a sé, non si sentì potente come gli succedeva quando marchiava qualcuno di nuovo, anzi, era preoccupato a morte per lei, per come sembrava diventare sempre più pallida ogni secondo che passava, più andava avanti con l’incantesimo.   
Stava per decidere di rimandare tutto, quando si ricordò di essere in una sala con tutti i suoi seguaci che lo guardavano pieni di aspettativa.   
Se si fosse fermato, dubitava che loro sarebbero stati in silenzio, non tutti almeno; i più estremisti tra i suoi adepti avrebbero voluto che finisse quello che aveva iniziato, anche a costo di farla soffrire ancora di più.   
No, doveva andare avanti, finire il Morsmorde e poi assicurarsi che stesse bene.   
Completò l’incantesimo e, prima che cadesse a terra, le pose un braccio attorno alla vita, tenendola sollevata, per cercare di farle riprendere conoscenza.   
Abraxas e Orion si avvicinarono, pronti ad intervenire se ci fosse stato bisogno d’aiuto.   
Il Lord, vedendo che non si riprendeva, la prese in braccio, passandole l’altro braccio sotto le ginocchia e, guardando il padrone di casa, gli chiese di mostrargli la sua stanza.   
Dopo di che, fu chiamato un medimago, che visitò la giovane.   
“Allora, cosa ha? Perché non si riprende? È grave?” domandò preoccupato, pur mantenendo un tono gelido.   
Il medico sorrise.   
“Non si angusti troppo, signore, lei è il marito?” chiese, cercando di rassicurarlo.   
“No, sono il fidanzato, come mai?” rispose.   
“La sua fidanzata è in dolce attesa, signore, congratulazioni!” disse l’uomo con un gran sorriso, mentre Tom lo guardava con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.   
“Vuol dire che lei… aspetta un bambino?” domandò per conferma.   
Il medimago annuì.   
Abraxas entrò in quel momento per avere notizie della sua ospite e vide il suo Lord perso in un mondo tutto suo e l’uomo che aveva chiamato con urgenza circa un’ora prima stava sistemando le sue cose per andarsene.   
“Dottore, è tutto a posto? Niente di grave?” chiese per sicurezza.   
“Si, è tutto a posto. Solo, fate riposare la paziente, ha bisogno di molto riposo. Buona serata e ancora congratulazioni.” Si accomiatò.   
    
°°°   
    
Estele si svegliò qualche ora più tardi, con Tom che guardava il camino acceso da una poltrona vicino al letto.   
“Tom…” lo chiamò con un filo di voce.   
“Ehi, sei sveglia finalmente, principessa!” la salutò lui.   
“Cosa è successo? Come sono arrivata qui?” chiese lei, non ricordando nulla dopo che il suo Tom le aveva imposto il Marchio Nero.   
“Hai perso i sensi e ti ho portata qui, poi un medimago ti ha visitata…” spiegò lui.   
Lei spalancò gli occhi a quelle parole.   
“E che ha detto?” domandò.   
“Tu sapevi di aspettare un bambino?” ribatté, guardandola intensamente.   
“No… ma stavo iniziando a vedere i segni…” rispose lei. “Aspettavo di avere una conferma per dirtelo…” mormorò, con calde lacrime che le cadevano dagli occhi, incontrollate.   
Tom la abbracciò stretta, non volendo che si agitasse, e lei si strinse nel suo abbraccio, nascondendo il viso nella sua spalla.   
“Shhh… va tutto bene, non sono arrabbiato. Anzi, non puoi immaginare quanto sono felice.” La rassicurò con tono dolce.   
“Stiamo per diventare una famiglia.”   
    
  


	5. Chapter 5

    
    
Capitolo 5   
    
Secondo Tom, la notizia dell’arrivo di un nuovo piccolo Riddle era un evento che doveva essere festeggiato con tutti gli onori. Estele quasi non lo riconosceva, tanto era euforico quando ne parlavano, anche se si ritrovavano poi a litigare per questo.   
Si accendeva di gioia e orgoglio e si affaccendava intorno alla ragazza, impedendole con ordini dati con voce trasudante preoccupazione di fare qualunque cosa, spaventato che potesse sentirsi male o che accadesse qualcosa al bambino, poi la vedeva, affaccendarsi a sistemare piccole cose, e sentiva che qualcosa, nel suo cuore, si scioglieva, il suo comportamento si addolciva e cercava di faremtutto pur di non farla soffrire o sentire triste.   
Quel suo essere così sdolcinato però lo faceva sentire come uno di quei mollaccioni testa calda di Grifondoro, ma finché lei gli sorrideva dolcemente o con una leggera aria di rimprovero prima di lamentarsi che “non era mica malata o inferma!”, lui si sentiva leggero e chiuso in una bolla di felicità che lo divideva dal mondo reale.   
Tuttavia, proprio perché quando parlavano di festeggiare l’arrivo del bambino litigavano, c’erano anche momenti, come quello, in cui lei sembrava perdere la testa.   
“NO! Non voglio altre feste! Nessuno a parte chi sa già deve venire a sapere del bambino!” stava gridando lei, con le lacrime agli occhi.   
Tom la guardò e cercò di ribattere e di avere una spiegazione esauriente sul perché non avrebbe dovuto celebrare l’arrivo di un figlio, un erede, con i suoi adepti.   
E dopo quasi un’ora di grida, oggetti lanciati e lacrime cadute, Estele si accasciò sul divano, sfinita, tenendosi la pancia con fare protettivo.   
Il giovane la guardò preoccupato, avvicinandosi di corsa a lei, mettendole un braccio intorno alle spalle sedendole vicino.   
“Cos’hai? Stai male? Ti prego rispondi, principessa mia! Principessina!” le disse concitato, timoroso che potesse stare veramente male fisicamente.   
Lei girò il viso verso la sua spalla e iniziò a piangere ancora più disperata e solo dopo diversi minuti riuscì a calmarsi abbastanza da mormorare vicino al suo orecchio.   
“Tom, ti prego, non… non voglio che tutti i tuoi seguaci sappiano del bambino! Alcuni di loro mi odiano… ho paura… ho paura che possano decidere di fargli del male! Loro… loro sono pericolosi! Se sapessero… ti prego!” mormorò spaventata.   
Tom la tenne stretta a sé, mentre rifletteva su ciò che aveva appena detto.   
Era vero, i suoi seguaci non avrebbero mai osato fare qualcosa contro di lei, ma c’erano alcuni di loro che volevano che fosse più fermo e crudele nelle sue decisioni, che desideravano lo sterminio della feccia babbana.   
Ma non credeva avrebbero davvero osato sfidarlo apertamente attaccando la sua futura moglie e suo figlio.   
“Va bene, calmati ora. Ti prometto che non organizzeremo feste… fino a che non sarò più che certo della lealtà dei miei seguaci.” Rispose infine, dolcemente, carezzandole la schiena.   
Estele alzò gli occhioni verdi e lucidi su di lui, per capire se le stava mentendo o se diceva la verità.   
Poi annuì, più tranquilla.   
    
°°°   
    
Qualche giorno più tardi, Tom insistette comunque per festeggiare con i due suoi fedelissimi, Orion Black e Abraxas Malfoy, che erano a conoscenza dello stato interessante della sua Regina Oscura e li convocò a Demon Manor, ormai pronto per ospitare di nuovo una famiglia.   
I due giovani si congratularono con il loro Lord, portando dei doni per il giovane principe o principessa che stava per nascere.   
Estele li ringraziò con un sorriso di circostanza, prima di lamentare un forte mal di testa e congedarsi dalla piccola celebrazione.   
Rimasto solo con i due Mangiamorte, Tom mise in chiaro subito alcune cose.   
“Per prima cosa, ritengo superfluo informarvi che qualunque cosa venga fatta a mia moglie e a mio figlio sarà punibile con la morte…” cominciò, con voce carezzevole e gelida. “Inoltre desidero che teniate ancora il segreto, non voglio che capiti qualcosa al bambino o ad Estele; sappiate che vi riterrò direttamente responsabili se la voce dovesse trapelare!” minacciò, il tono sempre più gelido.   
I due annuirono e si lanciarono un’occhiata preoccupata.   
“Mio signore, teme forse un attacco da parte di qualcuno?” domandò cautamente Orion, con tono piatto, anche se era molto preoccupato del fatto che qualcuno avrebbe potuto anche solo  pensare di fare del male a quel giovane o alla sua famiglia, temendo per ciò che avrebbe potuto fare ai colpevoli di tale crimine come punizione.   
Tom lo guardò per un secondo con gli occhi lampeggianti di rosso, prima di sospirare leggermente.   
“Non sono io a crederlo, ma Estele; e se lei ne è così convinta, sono certo che ci sia un fondamento di verità in questa sua sensazione.” Rispose.   
I due annuirono di nuovo, mentre si mettevano a riflettere seriamente su ciò che il loro Lord aveva detto.   
Questo voleva dire però, che qualcuno tra loro era così estremista da avere coraggio, o pazzia, sufficiente da uccidere la moglie del Lord e fare in modo che lui non trovasse il colpevole per portarlo ad essere come volevano.   
Pur sapendo che era qualcosa di quasi impossibile, sia Orion che Abraxas si rendevano conto che, senza la giovane Estele, il loro signore Lord Voldemort sarebbe stato incredibilmente più crudele.   
Tuttavia, loro erano increduli che si potesse pensare di ferire una fiera purosangue, quando quella che volevano fare loro era dargli più potere e prestigio, eliminando i figli di babbani che contaminavano il loro puro sangue magico.   
“Mio signore, indagheremo personalmente su questo e se dovessimo scoprirne la veridicità la avvertiremo immediatamente!” assicurò Malfoy, mentre Orion aggiungeva. “Si, e non permetteremo a nessuno di ferire la vostra compagna o vostro figlio!”   
Tom annuì, mandandoli via con un cenno della mano, mentre fissava il fuoco acceso nel camino, sorseggiando distrattamente il bicchiere di Whiskey Incendiario.   
Rifletteva su ciò che gli aveva detto la sua Principessa.   
Era davvero spaventata da ciò che potevano fare i suoi seguaci.   
A malapena si fidava dei suoi più fedeli accoliti. Ma, per quanto fosse restio a credere che davvero qualcuno avrebbe potuto far del male a coloro cui voleva più bene, si rendeva conto che non poteva fare nulla se non attendere che qualcosa accadesse. Nonostante questo avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per salvaguardare la loro salute.   
    
°°°   
    
Qualche giorno più tardi, Estele ricevette, dalla giovane Lady Malfoy, un invito per una colazione con altre future Lady Purosangue.   
Estele accettò, per non destare sospetti e non sembrare scortese nei confronti della donna, che stava cercando di essere gentile e di darle una mano ad integrarsi all’interno del gruppo.   
Il salottino in cui venne fatta accomodare era incredibilmente elegante, molto spazioso, pieno di comode poltrone e sofà dall’aria invitante e pieno di tavolini da the in mezzo ad ogni gruppo di divanetti e poltrone. Tutto era in sfumature di bianco e celeste confetto, con qualche rara spruzzata di giallo chiaro e verde salvia; sembrava di trovarsi in una casa per le bambole ad altezza naturale.   
Indossò, per l’occasione, un vestito largo semplice, con sotto delle normalissime ballerine e lasciò i lunghi capelli biondi sciolti sulle spalle.   
Essendo ancora al secondo mese, la gravidanza non era ancora visibile, ma per evitare di dare nell’occhio con le nausee, che la prendevano nei momenti più impensati, si era fatta procurare da Tom delle pozioni che le prevenissero.   
Venne accolta con tutti gli onori che le erano dovuti per il suo nuovo rango, almeno da parte di Margaret Malfoy, Walburga Balck e Druella Rosier, uniche altre presenti al the, quasi non la salutarono.   
Rivolse loro comunque un cenno del capo prima di sedersi, seguita dalla padrona di casa.   
Cercando di intavolare una conversazione Lady Margaret le chiese.   
“Come va con il nostro Lord? Sappiamo che state organizzando i preparativi per il vostro matrimonio.”   
La ragazza interpellata sorrise, prendendo la tazza di the che l’altra le offriva.   
“Oh! Va tutto bene! Abbiamo quasi completato i preparativi! Presto contiamo di spedire gli inviti” rispose con un sorrisetto malizioso nel vedere l’ormai signora Black che la guardava dritto negli occhi lanciando dai suoi fiamme di rabbia e gelosia.   
“Possiamo sapere cosa state preparando?” domandò incuriosita Druella.   
“Beh, abbiamo affittato un’antica villa appartenente ad un vecchio amico di famiglia, dove abbiamo intenzione di celebrare il tutto. Ci sarà un ballo anche. Verranno ovviamente invitati tutti i Cavalieri. E per il resto dovrete venire per sapere!” concluse, non volendo rischiare di dire qualcosa riguardo al bambino.   
– Questa piccola stronzetta crede davvero di potermi trattare così? - pensava Walburga, con le guance che stavano prendendo imbarazzanti tonalità di rosso fuoco.   
Margaret, per evitare che la situazione degenerasse, spostò la discussione su altro.   
“Avete sentito di Eileen Prince? Pare sia stata diseredata!” interloquì, Druella annuì con indignazione.   
“Si, è scappata di casa per stare con un babbano! È una cosa incredibile!” disse; Walburga scosse i ricci indomabili e storse la bocca in una smorfia di disgusto, mentre Estele scosse la testa.   
“Più che giudicarla negativamente in base al matrimonio, io mi preoccuperei del fatto che potrebbe condannare all'estinzione la sua stirpe magica, mischiandola con del sangue babbano!” mormorò, ragionando intanto su come avrebbe potuto tornarle utile quell'informazione.   
Forse avrebbe potuto parlare con lei e cercare di scoprire se poteva usarla in qualche maniera, magari facendola rientrare nel Mondo Magico.   
Comunque non diede modo a nessuna delle presenti di capire cosa stava pensando.   
Non che se ne sarebbero accorte, visto lo sdegno e il disgusto che stavano manifestando per lei, suo marito e tutti i babbani in generale; soprattutto per quanto riguardava Walburga Black.   
Il suo odio per tutto ciò che era babbano era leggendario!    
    
°°°   
    
Dopo quasi un'ora trascorsa a parlare di futilità e pettegolezzi, Estele sospirò pesantemente, sentendo la nausea montare, accentuata dal profumo dolciastro del the che aleggiava nella stanza dove si trovavano.   
Attirò lo sguardo calcolatore e sospettoso di Walburga, che inarcò il sopracciglio quando parlò.   
Aveva infatti deciso di andare via, prima che qualcuna di loro scoprisse qualcosa.   
“Scusatemi! Ma credo che per me sia arrivata l'ora di andare via!” mormorò, con voce stanca.   
“Oh, così presto?” domandò rammaricata Lady Malfoy.   
“Si, mi dispiace. Ma sono molto stanca, per via di tutti i preparativi del matrimonio e del trasloco nel Manor della mia famiglia.” disse, con un sorriso appena accennato, scusandosi un ultima volta con lo sguardo.   
Lady Margaret si alzò dalla poltrona su cui era seduta e la abbracciò delicatamente, con una strana espressione in viso, cui Estele non fece caso.   
-Se pensa davvero che le lasceremo rovinare tutto ciò per cui abbiamo lottato, sbaglia di grosso!- pensò qualcuno nelle vicinanze, venendo captato dalla giovane, ma lei preferì ignorarlo, con la convinzione che fosse ancora riferito alla discussione precedente.   
Si smaterializzò nel palazzo dove viveva con Tom, trovandolo seduto davanti al fuoco sulla sua solita poltrona. Lui ebbe appena il tempo di accorgersi che era rientrata, che la vide correre verso uno dei bagni su quel piano, tenendosi una mano premuta contro la bocca.   
La seguì in bagno, portando con sé un paio di pozioni che l’avrebbero fatta stare meglio e le avrebbero calmato lo stomaco.   
“È tutto apposto?” domandò con accenno di preoccupazione nella voce.   
“Si, tutto bene, solo un po’ di nausea.” Rispose con un piccolo sorriso.   
Lui annuì, abbracciandola delicatamente.   
Rimase in quella posizione per alcuni istanti, inalando il suo profumo, quasi volesse memorizzarlo per sempre. Estele ricambiò l’abbraccio, stringendolo e carezzandogli i capelli con una mano.   
Poi dopo un po’ chiese.  
“Ehi, Tom? Amore? Tutto bene?” lo riscosse dolcemente, allontanandolo leggermente da sé per sfiorargli il viso e guardarlo negli occhi.   
Lui mise a fuoco il suo viso e le regalò un piccolo sorriso per rassicurarla e annuì.   
“Stavo solo pensando… tu sei sicura di stare bene?” le rigirò la domanda.   
“Si è tutto passato, per ora.” Gli sorrise di rimando.   
“Bene, ti faccio preparare qualcosa da mangiare” disse, posando un braccio attorno alla sua vita e guidandola delicatamente verso la sala da pranzo.   
Risero e scherzarono per un po’, poi Estele si preparò per andare al lavoro, ignorando le lamentele del suo fidanzato, che non voleva che andasse e si affaticasse lavorando.   
Lei lo salutò con un bacio, interrompendo per un secondo le sue proteste e si smaterializzò davanti al negozio di Madama McClan.   
Lavorò a diversi modelli, di vestiti, giacche, camicie e pantaloni, sistemò bottoni e rifiniture; il tutto, senza che si stancasse troppo.   
Staccò verso sera e si incamminò verso il Ghirigoro, per ritirare un libro che aveva ordinato e non si accorse immediatamente di essere seguita. Se ne rese conto sentendo all’improvviso pensieri come:   
-Eccola là!-   
-Prendiamola! Avanti!-   
-Cosa aspettiamo? Adesso!-   
Si spaventò ma si sforzò di rimanere calma e di non mostrare che li aveva scoperti. Cercando di non farsi notare, estrasse la bacchetta per potersi difendere o smaterializzare prima che accadesse qualunque cosa.   
Entrò al Ghirigoro e, dopo aver pagato, chiese al commesso se poteva usare la porta di servizio. Si era accorta che uno dei Mangiamorte l’aveva seguita e sentita e, stando molto attento a non dare nell’occhio comunicò agli altri di aspettare sul retro.   
Estele, sperando di averli depistati sufficientemente, uscì di corsa dalla porta principale.   
Purtroppo, si accorse troppo tardi che due di loro erano rimasti lì di guardia, pronti a fermarla nel caso avesse cercato di fuggire.   
Uno dei due la afferrò per le braccia, mentre l’altro le stringeva una mano intorno alla gola, bloccandole il respiro e la voce.   
Si guardarono un attimo attorno, prima di dirigersi verso un vicolo deserto e riparato a sufficienza per non essere scoperti.   
Dopo pochi istanti arrivarono anche gli altri.   
Estele li guardò estrarre le bacchette e sgranò gli occhi per la paura che potessero far del male al piccolo.   
Era ancora tenuta ferma, ma prima che loro potessero decidere di cominciare, cercò di divincolarsi, di allontanarsi da loro.   
Uno degli assalitori, che non conosceva, o che forse non ricordava, rise malignamente, avvicinandosi e posando con aria falsamente casuale la bacchetta sul suo addome, facendola tremare di terrore.   
“Allora è vero che sei in dolce attesa, puttanella! Ma siamo sicuri che sia del nostro Lord, o forse qualche sudicio Mezzosangue ha potuto allungare le mani su di te, mia regina?” domandò crudelmente, sfiorandole il petto con la bacchetta e le spalle con la mano libera, sperando in una qualche reazione.   
Tutto ciò che ottenne fu uno sputo in pieno viso. Le diede di rimando un ceffone che le spaccò il labbro e le fece assaggiare il sapore del sangue, mentre i suoi occhi si stringevano, insieme alle mani che la tenevano ferma, colmi di furia a malapena trattenuta.   
La giovane chiuse gli occhi verdi, concentrandosi sul suo amato, grazie al legame che avevano con il marchio nero, per chiedergli aiuto.   
Non sapeva se lui sarebbe arrivato in tempo, ma sperava che ce la facesse; con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, attese il suo arrivo e quello dei colpi dei suoi aguzzini.   
Vide un lampo di luce rossa passarle davanti le palpebre serrate e trattenne il fiato prima di sentire gli effetti della maledizione.   
Invece, dopo diversi secondi, non accadde nulla, anzi, la presa sulle sue braccia si allentò e svanì.   
Aprì gli occhi per capire cosa fosse accaduto e trovò Tom davanti a lei, con la bacchetta in mano, gli occhi infuocati e il viso contorto in una maschera di furia gelida, mentre la esaminava attentamente.   
Lei gli si gettò tra le braccia, ricevendo quella protezione di cui tanto sentiva il bisogno.   
La strinse a sé con un braccio mentre con l’altro impugnava la bacchetta e minacciava.   
“Se qualcuno di voi prova di nuovo anche solo a pensare di fare del male alla mia futura moglie e vostra regina oscura, pregherete per una morte veloce e indolore!” disse con tono gelido e a dir poco furioso. Poi li smaterializzò entrambi al Manor.   
    
°°°   
    
Una volta arrivati in un luogo sicuro, Estele si aggrappò stretta a lui, piangendo disperatamente, tremante, non solo per i singhiozzi.   
Tom abbandonò la presa sulla bacchetta e la strinse forte, mormorandole all’orecchio rassicurazioni che, in ogni altro momento, avrebbe considerato scempiaggini Grifondoro, mentre in quell’istante gli sembravano la cosa più sensata da dire.  In più, dopo qualche minuto i singhiozzi e il tremore diminuirono, quindi a qualcosa dovevano essere servite.   
Rimase appoggiata a lui anche dopo che le lacrime avevano smesso di cadere, alla ricerca della conferma che lui era lì con lei e non l’avrebbe lasciata.   
Una volta sicura che non avrebbe ricominciato a piangere si allontanò dal suo abbraccio, pur restandogli accanto.   
“Forse dovremmo parlare…” mormorò cupamente, non molto sicura di volerlo fare davvero.   
Lui si concentrò totalmente su di lei, tremando di rabbia e con la voglia di alzarsi e andare a cercare uno ad uno quegli uomini per fargli capire cosa significava farlo arrabbiare.   
Estele sentendo e vedendo nella sua mente terribili cose, gli si rilanciò addosso, pregandolo di non lasciarla sola.   
“Tom, ti prego! Non voglio rimanere da sola! Non lasciarmi! Per favore, Tom!” mormorò con voce spezzata dall’orrore per i pensieri che sentiva e dalla paura di rimanere davvero da sola, mentre ancora sentiva quella sensazione di terrore addosso.   
Lui si riscosse da quei pensieri e tornò ad abbracciarla, ma si ripromise di dare a quegli stolti la lezione che meritavano, in seguito.   
“Sta tranquilla, non vado da nessuna parte! Ma forse hai ragione, dovremo parlarne… e da domani tu non vai più in giro da sola!” esclamò.   
A quelle parole lei alzò di scatto la testa, pronta a protestare anche se era appena stata aggredita, ma ogni lamentela le si bloccò in gola quando vide i suoi occhi, così rossi che sembravano grondare sangue.   
“Non permetterò che accada di nuovo una cosa del genere!” assicurò lui, in tono basso.   
“D’accordo! Andrò in giro con la scorta, solo… voglio che Abraxas Malfoy ne faccia parte!” accettò.   
Tom assentì, prima di alzarsi e scrivere velocemente una lettera che fece consegnare da un elfo domestico direttamente nelle mani del nuovo lord Malfoy.   
Poi, porgendo una mano ad Estele, si recarono nella loro camera, in modo da riposare un po’ dopo quella lunga giornata.   
“Domattina dovremmo anche chiamare un medimago, voglio assicurarmi che tu stia bene!” sussurrò una volta che entrambi si erano sdraiati al sicuro sotto le coperte, sfiorandole con una carezza leggera il taglio sul labbro inferiore.   
“Sto bene!” mormorò in risposta, “Grazie a te!” aggiunse in un sussurro appena accennato, ormai travolta dalla stanchezza.   
    
°°°   
    
Il giorno successivo, Estele poté uscire, accompagnata da Abraxas Malfoy, solo quando il Medimago che l’aveva visitata la sera della festa confermò che stava bene, a parte il livido intorno alla bocca e il labbro spaccato, che vennero guariti con un piccolo incantesimo.   
Il suo custode prese molto sul serio il compito affidatogli, tanto che quando lei gli chiese di potersi recare per degli acquisti a Nocturne Alley, lui rifiutò categoricamente, considerando che poteva essere molto pericoloso e lui non aveva assolutamente intenzione di deludere Tom, per nessun motivo al mondo.   
Lei rise, scuotendo la testa, mormorando una protesta.   
“Bene allora torniamo a casa e tu, per favore, torna qui e prendimi quello che mi serve.” Gli disse con un piccolo sorriso.   
Abraxas accettò e smaterializzò entrambi nel giardino di Demon Manor, dove accompagnò la sua regina per assicurarsi che fosse al sicuro, poi fece come richiesto e ritornò in una mezz’ora con tutti i pacchi e pacchettini.   
Rimase con lei ancora qualche tempo prima di dover tornare a casa da sua moglie.   
    
°°°   
    
Nei giorni seguenti le cose andarono molto meglio e Tom si occupò di coloro che avevano attaccato la sua Estele, assicurandosi che il messaggio venisse recepito da tutti i suoi seguaci.   
Nonostante questo, circa quattro mesi dopo la giovane Regina trovò una busta nera, lasciata sul portico del giardino.   
La esaminò accuratamente con diversi incantesimi prima di avvicinarsi e toccarla. Una volta certa che non era nulla di più che una lettera, si fece coraggio e la prese.   
La aprì delicatamente, con le mani che tremavano, mentre dispiegava il foglio di pergamena.   
   
 _Estele Demon, hai contaminato il cuore del nostro Lord! Non possiamo accettare che tu, sudicia traditrice, porti in grembo il suo erede! Non ne sei degna! Non sei degna della sua protezione e della sua benevolenza, quando è evidente che lo stai portando lontano dai suoi propositi!_    
 _Ti viene consigliato di fare molto attenzione, da ora in poi, o potresti fare una brutta fine._    
   
Non c’era alcuna firma, ma lei aveva la sensazione che dietro quella lettera ci fosse uno di quelli che l’aveva attaccata. E aveva la netta impressione che quella lettera sarebbe stata solo l’inizio.   
Non sapeva come fare per evitare che accadesse qualcosa di terribile.   
Aveva ancora più paura di quando si era reso conto di essere seguita e doveva assolutamente parlarne a Tom!   
Tornò in casa e attese pazientemente, cercando di distrarsi in tutti i modi possibili per non pensare a ciò che poteva accadere e a quanta paura le metteva ogni singolo scenario.   
Sfiorò dolcemente il pancione, che cominciava a diventare sempre più grande.   
“State tranquille, miei piccoli tesori, io e vostro padre non permetteremmo che vi accada nulla!” sussurrò sedendosi su una poltrona a dondolo, ripensando a quando il medimago le aveva detto che aspettavo due gemelle, due femminucce e alla faccia di Tom, che si era illuminata per via del sorriso spontaneo nato al sentire la notizia.   
Erano stati entrambi così felici quel giorno e ora… Estele tremò e sobbalzò violentemente, impugnando la bacchetta contro chiunque fosse entrato.   
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere il sopracciglio alzato di Tom, che la guardava stupito e sospettoso.   
“È tutto a posto?” domandò, infatti, avvicinandosi con cautela.   
“Si… è arrivata una lettera per me…” rispose, indicando la lettera che le aveva causato tante ansie e preoccupazioni.   
Il giovane la prese e la incenerì dopo averla letta.   
“A quanto pare non bastano i provvedimenti che ho preso…” sputò piena di rabbia e odio.   
“Dovresti parlarne a tua nonna ed è meglio nasconderti in un luogo sicuro. Qui potresti essere raggiunta ed è troppo pericoloso!” disse lui.   
Attese che lei annuisse e poi iniziò a pensare ad un piano per trovare un luogo sicuro.   
Estele intanto scrisse a sua nonna che la sarebbe andata a trovare molto presto, tralasciando il vero motivo della visita, poi cominciò a preparare qualche bagaglio, in modo da tenersi pronta per ogni evenienza.   
    
°°°   
    
Tom ne parlò con Abraxas e Orion, per chiedere, o meglio ordinare, al primo di dargli pieno accesso alla tenuta di campagna per poterci portare Estele e tenerla sicuro.   
Il biondo accettò senza troppi problemi, ma dovette porre una condizione al suo Lord.   
“Mio signore, sarebbe per me un onore ospitare la nostra regina, tuttavia devo chiedervi di poter avvertire mia moglie della questione, in questo modo potrebbe tenere compagnia alla vostra signora.” Propose Abraxas.   
Tom annuì, dando il suo consenso ad avvertire la giovane Lady Malfoy.   
Poi incaricò entrambi della protezione di Estele.   
“Se non ci sono io, voglio che sia sempre uno di voi due con lei! Non mi interessa in che modo farete, ma non deve mai restare da sola!” ordinò.   
I due accettarono l’incarico con un inchino e un “Si, signore!” semplice e convinto.   
Desideravano entrambi che la giovane consorte del loro signore sopravvivesse e continuasse a dargli gioia. Si rendevano conto di essere state incredibilmente fortunati ad aver incontrato quella ragazza che era stata in grado di entrare nel cuore di Tom, senza che questi la cacciasse in malo modo.   
Comunque Abraxas organizzò le cose per permettere alla sua signora di trasferirsi nella tenuta estiva dei Malfoy e ne parlò con sua moglie, chiedendole di tenerle compagnia per il tempo in cui sarebbe stata lì, poiché solo la loro famiglia e il loro lord sarebbero potuti entrare e uscire liberamente.   
Non si accorse del sorriso malefico che le aveva solcato le labbra per un paio di secondi, distratto dal vederla abbracciare il loro bambino, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, di ormai 5 anni.   
    
°°°   
    
Estele arrivò da sua nonna con una passaporta, comparendo nuovamente nel salottino che l’aveva accolta la prima volta.   
Si risistemò i vestiti e i capelli un po’ scompigliati nel viaggio, poi prese il piccolo bagaglio che aveva portato e andò a cercare la nonna.   
“Nonna? Nonna Elisabeth?” la chiamò, senza ricevere risposta, per diverse volte.   
Poi cominciò a fermarsi e salutare i quadri che incontrava e a parlare con loro, chiedendo loro gentilmente dove si trovava l’anziana veggente.   
Quasi nessuno le seppe rispondere e uno di loro, il ritratto di una giovane appartenente alla sua famiglia le suggerì di controllare la sala dei ritratti di famiglia, dove di solito Elisabeth si recava per ricevere consiglio.   
Di diresse in quella stanza chiamando la sua elfa personale, Miky, perché le portasse il bagaglio in una delle camere.   
Entrò nella sala senza bussare e trovò sua nonna intenta a discutere con i soliti quadri.   
“Lei è in pericolo! Non avrei dovuto darvi retta!” stava dicendo.   
“Oh andiamo! Tu credi che a questo punto, lui permetterebbe che le sia fatto del male?” domandò l’uomo, con l’intenzione di farla ragionare.   
“Nonna! Ciao!” la chiamò Estele, impedendole di rispondere quello che aveva sentito nei suoi pensieri, poi aggiunse, prima che la donna potesse ribattere qualcosa. “Tom non mi farebbe mai del male, lo sai, vero?”   
Per enfatizzare ciò che aveva detto posò le mani sui fianchi, focalizzando l’attenzione dell’anziana sul ventre gravido, ormai perfettamente visibile.   
Nella mente della donna vide perfettamente delle immagini disastrose passare, tutte riguardanti lei e le sue bimbe. Ogni scenario era peggio del precedente e la terrorizzarono.   
“No! Tu non puoi…”mormorò quella disperata e preoccupata per lei e con i suoi pregiudizi su Tom, che sembrava aver accantonato, che tornavano più accesi che mai.   
-Lo sapevo che non dovevo permettere che tornasse da lui!- pensò con rabbia.   
Estele spalancò gli occhi, non riuscendo a capire il problema, dato che le aveva dato il suo benestare per stare con Tom; il sentire tutta quella negatività, quell’odio che emanavano i pensieri di quella donna la misero all’erta e le fecero perdere il controllo.   
“Non osare mai più pensare una cosa del genere! Mi hai capito?” domandò, non aspettando veramente una risposta.   
“Invece lo penso eccome! Se non ti avessi permesso di tornare da quell’essere tu…” cominciò a dire, con voce tremante per la rabbia e la paura, interrotta da uno dei ritratti.   
“Ne abbiamo discusso più che a sufficienza, Elisabeth! Se le avessi impedito di tornare, lui sarebbe diventato un mostro crudele e senza cuore, avrebbe ucciso la sua famiglia senza pensarci due volte e poi…” la rimproverò, rigirando il “Ma…” che la donna provò ad inserire nel suo discorso “… e poi, sarebbe venuto qui e l’avrebbe portata via oppure uccisa! Credi davvero che sarebbe stato meglio? Tu stessa avevi detto che quei tipi di futuro erano svaniti, le hai fatto i complimenti per aver scongiurato quel destino. Erano solo parole vuote?” chiese, cercando di farla ragionare.   
Lei rimase sconvolta da quelle parole. Non sapeva cosa ribattere; era vero che aveva dato il suo benestare alla loro unione, ma l’aveva fatto perché le sue visioni erano cambiate e ora, invece, stavano tornando simili a quelle che aveva avuto in precedenza. Non voleva perdere la sua nipotina per colpa di quel mostro!   
Rimase in silenzio, a mala pena consapevole che Estele stava ascoltando i suoi pensieri, per capire che cosa le era preso.   
La sua mente era di nuovo concentrata sulle visioni che aveva avuto sulla morte di sua nipote e le sue bambine. La giovane strinse forte gli occhi, lasciando cadere le lacrime che li avevano riempiti, abbracciandosi per mantenersi in piedi, per darsi forza e sopportare quello che doveva sentire e vedere.   
“Continui a dire di non volermi perdere, ma sappi che io non intendo lasciarmi comandare a bacchetta da te! Non ti ho permesso di farlo prima e non ti permetterò di farlo ora, che sono felice, sto bene con lui; sto per avere la mia famiglia! Tu non potrai impedirmi di stare con lui, di vivere la mia vita!” rispose.   
“Io sono la tua famiglia! Lui è pericoloso! Tu continui a non vederlo per come è realmente, non lo conosci! Non capisci che lui è un mostro!” ribatté la donna, piangendo anche lei, con il viso rosso per la rabbia.   
“Ti sbagli, lui non è come dici! Cambieremo insieme il mondo! Lo renderemo perfetto, per i maghi, per noi e per i nostri figli.” Disse Estele, raddrizzando le spalle, pronta ad affrontare l’ira della nonna. Sapeva, contrariamente a ciò che credeva lei, che Tom possedeva uno spiccato lato oscuro, ma stando con lui si era accorta anche che c’era molto altro in lui; aveva un cuore, un’anima capace di amare ed essere buona.   
Avrebbe voluto che lei lo capisse, ma si rendeva conto che poteva essere difficile, soprattutto dato che, a parte quando si trovava a casa con lei, teneva un comportamento freddo, distaccato e, a volte, minaccioso e crudele e molte delle azioni dei suoi seguaci erano pericolose per altri e malvage agli occhi di tutti.   
Provò a spigarglielo, ma ogni volta che prendeva la parola si ritrovava davanti ad un muro impenetrabile. Per questo motivo, dopo quasi mezz’ora di tentativi, sospirò profondamente, stanca e abbattuta e arrabbiata. Chiuse la discussione.   
“Va bene, nonna! Comprendo che non possiamo raggiungere un accordo su questo argomento, sappi solo che io non abbandonerò Tom, né ti permetterò di interferire nella nostra vita. Farò qualunque cosa di modo che tu non possa fare qualcosa contro di me o contro di lui!” disse, con tomo fermo, senza vacillare.   
Si girò per andar via, mentre uno dei quadri rimproverava la donna.   
“Brava! Ora si che l’hai persa!”   
Sentiva di avere le lacrime agli occhi, le faceva male doversene andare da quella che per molto tempo era stata la sua casa.   
Chiamò Miky e si fece porta tutte le sue cose, non solo quelle che aveva portato per restare qualche giorno, ma tutte le sue cose.   
Uscì dalla casa, per potersi smaterializzare in un albergo o qualcosa del genere e poter contattare Tom.   
Sentì sua nonna chiamarla, gridarle di tornare a casa, di aspettare, di ascoltarla.   
Lei la ignorò completamente, svanendo da lì e ritrovandosi nell’atrio di un hotel magico dove la accolsero con grande gentilezza e la accompagnarono quasi immediatamente nella sua stanza, dove era disponibile un camino spento e collegato a qualsiasi luogo.   
Chiamò Tom, per poterlo avvertire di ciò che era accaduto con sua nonna e dirgli che sarebbe tornata a casa il giorno seguente.   
“No, ti vengo a prendere io, tu stai lì nascosta e al sicuro!” rispose.   
“Ma no, ho una passaporta, torno domani mattina da sola, senza alcun problema.” Cercò di ribattere lei, non volendo che la vedesse ancora sconvolta dalla discussione.   
“No! Ti ho detto che vengo li da te, così poi ti accompagno dai Malfoy, c’è la possibilità di spostarsi lì già da domani. Lady Malfoy ti terrà compagnia e sarai al sicuro!” le disse, senza ammettere repliche.   
Accettò, sorridendo appena, senza sapere se si doveva arrabbiare ancora o se era meglio lasciarsi invadere dall’affetto e dall’amore che avvertiva, come un’eco, provenire da lui.   
Chiuse la chiamata e si addormentò mentre aspettava il suo amore.   
Lui arrivò dopo poche ore, dovendo firmare alcuni documenti per potersi recare in un’altra nazione tramite passaporta per via delle procedure di sicurezza nate durante la guerra contro Grindelwald.   
La guardò dormire per qualche minuto, notando le scie delle lacrime che le cadevano nel sonno. Strinse le labbra in una linea stretta, volendo poter fare qualcosa per fermare tutto il dolore che provava. Di poter punire quella donna, che già una volta li aveva separati e adesso la stava facendo soffrire. Fece diversi respiri profondi, nel tentativo di calmarsi e di far tornare i suoi occhi del loro normale nero, per evitare di spaventare Estele con le braci ardenti che li sentiva essere in quell’istante.   
Le sedette accanto, dandole un bacio sulla guancia, sussurrando dolcemente il suo nome per svegliarla.   
“Estele… principessa mia…. Svegliati! Estele!” mormorò al suo orecchio destro, solleticandolo con il suo respiro caldo.   
Lei si mosse, appena infastidita, prima di aprire gli occhi e sorridergli, con la gioia traboccante da ogni poro.   
Lo abbracciò di slancio, felice di averlo lì con lei e sentì, da qualche fitta alla pancia, le bimbe che si muovevano, scalciando.   
Standole così accanto, le avvertì anche Tom e si sentì scaldare il cuore al pensiero che quel movimento era dalle sue piccole principesse.   
Sorrise appena, senza accorgersene e portando gli occhi stupiti ed emozionati su di lei. Le diede un bacio lento, desiderando di poter continuare ma ben cosciente di dover andare prima che la passaporta partisse senza di loro.   
“Dobbiamo prepararci e in fretta!” mormorò controvoglia, tenendo un braccio attorno a lei.   
Estele lo baciò di nuovo, sorridendo.   
“Allora dovresti lasciarmi alzare, non credi?” domandò con voce maliziosa.   
Il giovane grugnì, offeso e arrabbiato e si tirò su in un lampo. Le fece cenno di prendere le sue cose e le disse di essere pronta in dieci minuti tenendole il broncio.   
Lei raccolse la valigia che aveva portato con sé e l’altra che aveva fatto preparare con le cose che erano rimaste da sua nonna e le rimpicciolì, prima di afferrare il libro che era incantato come passaporta.   
Partirono e sentì lo strappo familiare all’ombelico e lo avvertì più doloroso del solito, come se anche le sue bambine lo avessero sentito.   
Arrivati a destinazione si buttò tra le braccia di Tom, in cerca di un po’ di calore e rassicurazione e sollievo e stabilità.   
Lui, dimenticando completamente la loro piccola scaramuccia, la strinse forte a sé, domandandole preoccupato cosa avesse e come stesse.   
“Tesoro? Estele! Cosa hai? Tutto bene?” si allarmò.   
“Sto bene…. Solo che la pancia… credo che anche le bimbe abbiano sentito lo spostamento della passaporta… o forse sono io che…” provò a spiegare lei, non capendo perché si fosse sentita così male, l’aveva già usata e non era accaduto nulla e questo la spaventava.   
Si tenne ancora il ventre, proteggendolo dolcemente per calmare se stessa e il lieve eco di dolore che ancora percepiva.   
Tom la prese in braccio e la portò nella stanza che le era stata offerta dai coniugi Malfoy.   
La posò sul letto, rimanendo accanto a lei cercando di darle tutto il suo appoggio per aiutarla a stare meglio, le diede un po’ di acqua da bere per riprendersi un minimo.   
“Tom, è passato… sta tranquillo! Sto bene, ora… stiamo bene!” gli disse dopo qualche minuto, carezzandogli il viso, tentando di calmarlo.   
Lui la osservò attentamente, controllando come stava veramente, per capire se mentiva o se diceva la verità; poi rifletté che non avrebbe messo a repentaglio la vita delle loro bimbe non ancora nate, perciò rimase in attesa per qualche minuto ancora, per assicurarsi che non stesse di nuovo male, prima di lasciarla riposare.   
Si fece l’appunto mentale di chiamare il medimago il giorno dopo per farla visitare.   
Dopo di che andò da Abraxas Malfoy per sapere se lui o Orion Black avevano scoperto qualcosa riguardo a coloro che avevano aggredito Estele e sul mittente della lettera, anche se era più probabile che fossero più d’uno, come aveva ordinato loro di fare.   
Purtroppo, nessuno dei due aveva trovato informazioni significative. Avevano interrogato i due Mangiamorte sopravvissuti alla furia del Lord, ma non avevano scoperto nulla, era come se la loro memoria fosse stata modificata, ma in maniera estremamente sottile, quasi impossibile da notare.   
Avevano ipotizzato una pozione o un potente incantesimo di memoria, tuttavia non erano arrivati a scoprire chi l’avesse utilizzato su quei due.   
In questo modo non potevano scoprire chi erano gli altri, oltre coloro che erano stati direttamente coinvolti nell’attacco alla loro regina.   
Il loro Lord non ne fu affatto contento. L’unica cosa che si poteva fare era tenere al sicuro Estele e le bambine e non farlo sapere a nessuno.   
Nessuno di loro si era accorto, tuttavia, che uno dei più pericolosi informatori della fazione più estremista dei Mangiamorte abitava proprio in quella casa scelta per proteggere la Regina Oscura.   
Lady Malfoy finì di scrivere quella che a chiunque sarebbe sembrata una frivola lettera riguardante un the da organizzare e le prossime feste a cui andare. Il suo destinatario invece vi trovò delle importantissime informazioni, che gli avrebbero permesso di portare a termine il piano.   
    
°°°   
    
Estele, nel sonno, si ritrovò nei pensieri di qualcuno, qualcuno che stava pensando a lei in maniera estremamente intensa e non era Tom.   
Si destò lentamente, cercando di capire di chi si trattasse. Si concentrò maggiormente su quella persona e si rivide in diversi momenti della sua vita scolastica, ma soprattutto in eventi successivi alla fine della scuola. L’ultima immagine la fece svegliare del tutto, lasciandola terrorizzata.   
Respirando affannosamente, si guardò intorno nella stanza e si trovò davanti la persona che continuava a pensare a lei e a come toglierla di mezzo in modi orribili.   
“È tutto a posto, Mylady?” domandò la donna, con finta dolcezza.   
Lei annuì, dando ad un incubo la colpa del suo spavento. Intanto, cercando di non farsi avvertire, entrò nella sua mente e oltrepassò delicatamente le barriere attorno ad essa per scoprire cosa aveva fatto esattamente.   
    
  


	6. Chapter 6

Capitolo 6   
    
Avrebbe voluto parlare con Tom, ma lui si sarebbe fatto prendere dall’ira, di nuovo, e non avrebbe risolto nulla; per questo la sera successiva a quella terribile scoperta si recò dal padrone di casa e lo mise alla prova.   
Bussò alla porta dello studio, dove la condusse un’elfa domestica e cercò di parlare con lui.   
Quando insinuò un suo personale coinvolgimento negli attacchi contro di lei, Abraxas Malfoy reagì con una grande indignazione e le ribadì ciò che le aveva detto alla festa del suo fidanzamento.   
“Io ti ho già detto che lo considero un amico, oltre che un leader, anche se lui non la penserà mai così; lo accetto e non lo tradirei mai in questo modo. So quanto tiene a te e sono convinto che cercare di farti del male sia un’azione stupida e sconsiderata che non ci porterebbe nulla di buono!” le disse.   
Estele sorrise, riconoscente a quel mago di essere così fedele al suo Tom.  
“Bene, sono felice che tu la pensi così! Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto e ritengo sia il caso che tu sappia che tua moglie fa parte del gruppo di estremisti che mi hanno attaccato e che è stata lei a raccontare loro che sono incinta!” gli rivelò, facendo una pausa in attesa della sua reazione.   
“Cosa? No! Mia moglie non farebbe mai una cosa del genere! Non ci posso…” iniziò alzando la voce, fermandosi di botto, quando si prese conto che, in realtà, la donna aveva manifestato atteggiamenti di insofferenza verso la giovane che aveva di fronte.   
Era così dispiaciuto per lei e incredibilmente adirato con sua moglie per quello che aveva fatto.   
Si inginocchiò davanti alla sua Regina Oscura e le giurò.   
“Mia Regina, io ti giuro, sulla mia vita e sulla mia magia, che farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per obbedire ai tuoi ordini e per assicurare la tua sicurezza e quella dei tuoi figli! Da questo momento in avanti sarò il tuo più umile e fedele servitore!”   
Lei lo guardò con riconoscenza e tenerezza per un attimo.   
“Ti ringrazio per la tua fedeltà, Abraxas! Sono contenta che tu non sia dalla parte di tua moglie e mi dispiace doverti informare che presto il nostro Lord verrà messo al corrente del suo tradimento.”  Lo informò, causandogli un’espressione addolorata. Non provava amore nei suoi confronti, ma era pur sempre la madre di suo figlio; la tristezza tuttavia scomparve in pochi istanti dal suo viso, che recuperò la sua solita maschera fredda e distaccata.   
“Che ne sarà di me e di mio figlio?” domandò, sapendo bene che sua moglie si era ormai condannata a morte da sola.   
Estele fece un sorriso tirato.  
“Tu ci sei sempre stato fedele e sento che sei sconvolto per il tradimento di tua moglie, perciò a te e a tuo figlio non verrà fatto alcun male. Per quanto riguarda Margaret non posso promettere nulla.” Disse, prima di sospirare pesantemente e posare con dolcezza una mano sul pancione con espressione determinata e triste insieme.   
Prendendo un respiro profondo, alzò gli occhi su di lui e fece in tono grave.  
“Ora devo chiederti un grosso favore, so che i Mangiamorte più estremisti mi vogliono togliere di mezzo, ma non intendo rischiare la vita delle mie bambine. Per questo, dato che loro non si arrenderanno finché io non sarò morta, devo fare ciò che è necessario…” gli disse, con la voce che si abbassava sempre di più mentre parlava. Il Lord Malfoy rimase in attesa di sentire cosa voleva fare la sua Regina, preoccupato per la luce sofferente che brillava nei suoi occhi. “È necessario che io mi consegni a loro! In questo modo non daranno la caccia alle mie bambine!” affermò lei con tono colmo di determinazione.   
“Cosa? Ma non puoi farlo! Non puoi farli vincere così! Faremo in modo che non riescano a farvi del male! Me ne occuperò personalmente, se necessario. Io…” esplose una volta assimilate le sue parole.   
Voleva cercare di capire cosa esattamente la sua Regina stava dicendo e farle cambiare idea, pur essendo consapevole che, alla fine, avrebbe dovuto aiutarla a finire in una trappola mortale.   
“Lo so che ti può sembrare una pazzia questa, ma è l’unico modo per salvare la vita delle mie bambine. Ho parlato con un medimago questa mattina e mi rimangono ancora poche settimane, perciò, con il tuo aiuto, posso fare in modo che loro non sappiano quando partorirò e le mie piccole saranno al sicuro, lontano da me e… lontano da Tom.” Gli spiegò, poggiandogli dolcemente una mano sul pugno che Malfoy aveva serrato durante il suo sfogo precedente.   
Lui abbassò lo sguardo, non riuscendo a sostenere il confronto con quelle giade piene di coraggio, forza e dolore.   
“Ma il Lord non dovrebbe avere il diritto di sapere che le sue figlie sono vive e stanno bene?” chiese, quasi con ingenuità, quasi sperando che quello avrebbe potuto farle cambiare idea.   
Estele scosse la testa.   
“Non posso permettere che lo sappia, in quel caso potrebbe cercare un contatto con loro, mentre loro saranno completamente al sicuro solo se saranno lontane da noi!” esclamò con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime e una mano posata con amore sul ventre.   
Lui alla fine decise di accettare, anche se a malincuore. Più la guardava e più sentiva il cuore sprofondare, non lo toccava neanche più il pensiero della moglie e del terribile destino che la attendeva per le sue azioni.   
Lei annuì grata e si congedò, dirigendosi nella sua stanza per poter scrivere una lettera importante per il suo piano per proteggere le sue piccole in tutta tranquillità.   
Dopo di che, chiamò uno dei suoi elfi domestici per farla recapitare solo nelle mani di Eileen Prince, o forse era meglio dire Eileen Piton.   
    
°°°   
    
Quando la giovane donna dalla pelle bianchissima, il viso allungato e i lunghi capelli lisci e neri lesse il piccolo scritto rimase per un momento basita, prima di prendere una decisione e dare appuntamento a quella sconosciuta.   
    
°°°   
    
Qualche giorno dopo, Estele si preparò per uscire e si assicurò che nessuno lo sapesse, tranne Abraxas Malfoy che le aveva accordato il permesso di smaterializzarsi da dentro la villa.   
Disse a tutti che si sentiva molto stanca e aveva intenzione di dormire per un po’, adducendo anche un leggero mal di testa, che le permettesse di tenere ogni possibile visitatore lontano.   
Era stata fortunata anche perché Tom era stato chiamato da alcuni suoi seguaci che avevano scoperto qualche informazione sugli attentatori ed era corso via, dicendo che non sarebbe tornato prima di sera.   
Si smaterializzò nella vietta dietro la casa della strega e bussò leggermente alla porta.   
Le andò ad aprire una donna dai lunghi capelli neri, lisci ma poco curati, la pelle bianchissima e due occhi scuri un po’ spenti e cerchiati da profonde occhiaie e folte sopracciglia.   
“Eileen Prince?” domandò Estele, consapevole che in quella casa c’era solo una donna, ma volendo esserne assolutamente sicura. La donna annuì, prima di correggerla.  
“Piton ora, sono sposata…” mormorò prima di guardarla bene e aggiungere con tono più sicuro e acido. “Ma lei questo lo sapeva già.”   
Alla fine si spostò dalla porta e la fece entrare.   
Si accomodarono intorno al tavolo della cucina spoglia e completamente babbana, come quasi tutto ciò che era riuscita a vedere della casa. Non c’era nulla che testimoniasse l’identità magica della donna che aveva di fronte, come se non fosse lei ad abitarla.   
“Vorrei parlarle di una cosa che mi sta molto a cuore.” Iniziò subito Estele “E vorrei farle una proposta!”   
La signora Piton guardò quella donna Purosangue, perché purosangue era la strega che aveva davanti, con occhi sospettosi e sorpresi al tempo stesso; nonostante la lettera che aveva mandato, non si aspettava di ricevere davvero una sua visita e soprattutto, dopo tutti gli insulti e le malignità che aveva dovuto sopportare per via del suo matrimonio, non si aspettava che una strega purosangue fosse così amichevole nei suoi confronti e anzi la trattasse come una persona degna di essere chiamata tale. Ma si riprese in fretta dallo shock e domandò quale fosse questa proposta.  
“Cosa vorresti propormi?”   
La bionda sorrise, prima di rispondere.   
“Posso rimetterti in contatto con il mondo magico, se lo vuoi; altrimenti, temo che avremo un po’ da discutere, ma sono sicura arriveremo ad un accordo. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per una questione di vitale importanza per me… ah! Ahi!” fece, massaggiando piano il pancione, cercando di respirare profondamente.   
Eileen si alzò per andarle accanto e provò ad aiutarla sussurrandole di stare tranquilla e respirare profondamente.   
I suoi pensieri dicevano la stessa cosa, intramezzati da qualche domanda.   
-Per cosa esattamente vorrà il mio aiuto una strega purosangue  come la donna che ho davanti?-   
O   
-Se le do l’aiuto che le serve poi potrò ricevere notizie del mondo magico…. Potrei riavere in parte quella vita…-   
Estele si riprese dalla fitta.   
“Le bambine tendono ad agitarsi se mi sentono nervosa o preoccupata…” spiegò con un piccolo sorriso, prima di tornare seria e aggiungere. “Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Sto rischiando molto a causa dei Mangiamorte e ho bisogno di una persona di cui fidarmi che protegga e vegli su una delle mie bambine. In modo che sia al sicuro e lontana da me e suo padre.” Le disse.   
Eileen la guardò con stupore sempre maggiore.   
Non riusciva a credere che avesse pensato di lasciare a lei una bambina, figlia di una Purosangue e in pericolo di vita.   
Capiva il desiderio di proteggere sua figlia, ma come poteva lei aiutarla?  
“Mio marito non permetterebbe mai ad una bambina magica di vivere qui! Già con Severus...” mormorò con voce piena di rammarico, sia per non poter aiutare quella futura madre, sia per la vita dura che avrebbe avuto il suo piccolo, per colpa del padre e sua, che sembrava impossibilitata a difendersi e a difendere il suo bambino dalla crudeltà dell’uomo che amava.   
“No, tranquilla! Sapevo già che non avresti potuto tenerla con te. Intendo lasciarla ad una famiglia babbana e fare in modo che credano sia figlia loro, per poterla proteggere al meglio. Quello che voglio da te è solo che tu la tenga d’occhio e, quando sarà il momento le racconti del mondo magico e la prepari per quando lei e tuo figlio saranno pronti per andare a Hogwarts.” Eileen le sorrise leggermente, annuendo.   
“Ok, questo posso farlo! Sta tranquilla, la tua bambina sarà al sicuro qui!” le assicurò, posandole le mani sulle sue sorridendo rassicurante.   
Estele sorrise di rimando, prima di sospirare profondamente.   
Le piangeva il cuore al pensiero che stava per abbandonare le sue bambine, ma sapeva di non poter fare altrimenti.   
Salutò Eileen e la ringraziò per il suo aiuto, poi si allontanò dalla sua casa, passando di fronte ad un’adorabile casetta bianca dove una famiglia giocava; erano una coppia giovane con una bambina e la donna era in attesa del secondo figlio, ma, ascoltando i suoi pensieri per qualche attimo, scoprì che c’erano molte complicazioni, forse rischiava addirittura di non vederlo nascere.   
“Petunia! Tesoro, non correre troppo veloce!”   
Forse aveva trovato la famiglia giusta a cui affidare una delle sue piccole.   
    
°°°   
    
Qualche giorno dopo si alzò sentendo le bambine che si muovevano molto, riempiendola di calcetti e colpi da ogni parte. Con indosso solo una camicia da notte e una vestaglia di seta, scese a fare colazione.   
Tom era già in piedi e sorseggiava distrattamente del the, mentre sembrava che la sua mente fosse completamente persa nel vuoto.   
“Tutto bene, amore mio?” domandò Estele, avvicinandosi lentamente e carezzandogli i capelli scuri come la notte.   
Tom si appoggiò alla sua mano e sospirò.   
“Stavo cercando maggiori informazioni su quei tipi che ti hanno attaccato; Lady Malfoy ha parlato e ha fatto qualche nome… ma in realtà non sa chi ci sia dietro a tutto questo, sa solo di coloro di cui mi sono già occupato!” Mormorò, stanco e amareggiato, ma era anche turbato da qualcosa; qualcosa che apparentemente non voleva dirle.   
Temette per un attimo che potesse aver capito cosa aveva intenzione di fare, ma se anche l’avesse capito non avrebbe potuto fermarla in alcun modo; era necessario per proteggere le loro bambine.   
Sospirò leggermente.   
“Amore mio, cerca di non stancarti troppo, chiunque siano li troverai e andrà tutto bene!” gli mormorò abbracciandolo.   
Lui inspirò profondamente il suo odore e le disse, con la voce attutita dal fatto che stava nascondendo la faccia nel suo petto.   
“Se dovessi perdere te o le bambine la mia anima sarebbe lacerata, distrutta. Non penso che riuscirei a vivere senza di te.” Estele sentì il cuore stringersi, perché sapeva che presto, fin troppo presto, avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo per sempre e portargli via le sue bambine.   
Non gli disse nulla, si limitò a stringerlo più forte, mentre dentro piangeva disperata.   
    
°°°   
    
Tom nei giorni precedenti al parto si comportò in maniera strana. In alcuni momenti sorrideva felice per l’imminente arrivo delle sue piccole principesse e in altri spariva, infuriato o frustrato dalla mancanza di risposte concrete nella ricerca di coloro che volevano uccidere la sua sposa e anima.   
Avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggere la sua Estele che rischiava così tanto a restare con lui, pensava spesso, guardandola mentre era distratta.   
A Estele invece capitava a volte di incantarsi a pensare a come avrebbe potuto essere la loro vita insieme, come una famiglia, con le loro bambine, a dover combattere solo con i pannolini, i pianti e le notti insonni.   
In quei momenti le venivano in mente alcune delle visioni di sua nonna.   
Una in particolare l’aveva colpita, perché rappresentava esattamente ciò che avrebbe voluto per sé e per Tom, ignorando il terribile finale.   
   
 _“Amore! Tom! Vieni ad aiutarmi! Lily si è svegliata e ora non posso lasciare Juliet! Tom!” lo chiamò Estele, cullando la bambina che aveva in braccio che piangeva con tutto il fiato che aveva._    
 _“Non riesci proprio a gestirle senza di me, eh?” domandò lui sorridendo mentre entrava dalla porta, per poi andare a prendere in braccio la piccola Lily, che si calmò visibilmente tra le braccia di suo padre._    
 _Estele ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa._    
 _“Non riesco a gestire bene lei, visto che è completamente pazza di suo padre!” ribatté, mentre la bambina osservava il viso del suo papà con i grandi occhioni verde giada, uguali a quelli della mamma, ancora un po’ lucidi di lacrime._    
 _Lui le sorrise dolcemente e lei ricambiò con un sorriso sdentato._    
 _Intanto anche Juliet cominciò a calmarsi e strinse nella manina la stoffa del vestito della sua mamma._    
 _Si accomodarono sul tappeto magicamente imbottito al centro della stanza delle bambine e giocarono un po’ con loro, prima che Tom fosse costretto a tornare ai suoi doveri._    
 _Fortunatamente, per le bambine era il momento del riposino, perciò le misero a dormire e si allontanarono silenziosamente dalle culle._    
 _“Sono così belle! Mi dispiace dovermi allontanare da loro. Vorrei poter restare tutto il tempo ad osservarle!” mormorò Tom, rimanendo per qualche istante sulla porta._    
 _Estele lo abbracciò, guardando con amore i loro piccoli tesori che dormivano beati._    
 _“Già, sarebbe stupendo! Ma ora è meglio andare, abbiamo molte cose di cui occuparci oggi, ricordi?” disse lei, tirandolo leggermente per farlo spostare ._    
 _Annuendo, Tom lanciò un ultimo sguardo alle sue piccole principesse e uscì, chiudendo la porta._    
 _Doveva incontrare alcuni suoi seguaci, che avevano detto di avere delle informazioni sugli estremisti che avevano attaccato la sua sposa._  
 _“Ora devo andare, ma sarò a casa entro un paio d’ore!” promise, dandole un bacio, prima di smaterializzarsi._    
 _Estele sospirò, sperando che andasse tutto bene e che trovasse quelle persone, così da poter vivere la loro vita più tranquilli._    
 _Si accomodò nel salone, avvisando Miky di chiamarla subito se le bambine si fossero svegliate. Cominciò a leggere per far passare il tempo e rimase sorpresa nel sentire il campanello suonare._    
 _Uno degli elfi domestici andò ad accogliere il visitatore inaspettato._    
 _Estele si alzò in piedi per salutare l’uomo appena entrato._    
 _“Salve, signore, non mi aspettavo visite quest’oggi.” Lo salutò, osservandolo attentamente._    
 _“Mia signora, vi porgo le mie più umili scuse per essermi presentato senza essere atteso, ma dovevo assolutamente incontrarvi oggi. Prima che il Lord facesse ritorno!” la salutò, inchinandosi e estraendo la bacchetta._    
 _Estele spalancò gli occhi e cercò di impugnare la sua, venendo disarmata e immobilizzata dall’uomo._    
 _“Adesso è il momento di cambiare le cose, mia Regina. Voi siete d’intralcio. Non è più possibile andare avanti così… il nostro Lord deve cominciare a fare ciò che va fatto e finché voi sarete qui… beh… siete d’intralcio. Addio, mia Regina!” le disse, con tono carezzevole e un sorriso malefico._    
 _Estele provò a parlare, a fargli cambiare idea, ma le fu impossibile._    
 _L’ultima cosa che vide fu il lampo verde della maledizione che uccide e ebbe il tempo di pensare che non sarebbe stata in grado di salvare le sue bambine, né di restare con Tom._    
    
Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, notando di essere fissata dal suo amore, che le sorrise appena, prima di andarsene.   
    
°°°   
    
Il giorno del parto arrivò e, ad esclusione del medimago e Abraxas Malfoy, nessuno venne a conoscenza della cosa.   
Nessuno sapeva che lei stava partorendo e, rimasta sola con il medimago, Estele gli chiese un favore; era necessario che la facesse sembrare ancora incinta, visto che non voleva che qualcuno venisse a sapere che le sue bimbe erano già nate. Doveva proteggerle perfettamente finché il suo piano non fosse giunto a compimento.   
Il parto durò molte ore e, anche con l’aiuto delle pozioni, la lasciò distrutta. Tenne vicino le sue piccole per un po’, le osservò con il cuore gonfio di gioia nel vederle così belle e pianse.   
Il giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto attuare il suo piano.   
Il medimago le lasciò delle pozioni rinvigorenti da prendere e la lasciò da sola con Abraxas.   
“Mia signora, sono bellissime. Siete certa di voler andare fino in fondo?” le chiese.  
“Si, Abraxas, devo andare fino in fondo. Anche se mi fa sempre più male il pensiero di doverle abbandonare.” Rispo   
se con un filo di voce e gli occhi pieni di lacrime. “Domani avrò bisogno che tu mi aiuti. Porterò al sicuro le mie piccole e poi…” aggiunse, senza staccare gli occhi dalle bambine appena nate che aveva tra le braccia.   
“Si, mia signora.” Disse lui semplicemente, prima di inchinarsi e andarsene.   
“Ora è meglio che io mi metta a dormire.” Mormorò la donna. “Miky!” chiamò.   
L’elfa domestica apparve in uno schiocco accanto a lei.   
“La signora ha chiamato Miky.” Disse con un piccolo inchino.   
“Metti le piccole nelle culle, e prenditi cura di loro per la notte. Assicurati che nessuno si accorga di loro!” le ordinò Estele, prima di chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi stremata.   
L’elfa domestica eseguì gli ordini alla lettera, assicurandosi che nessuno si accorgesse delle piccole.   
    
°°°   
    
Il mattino seguente Estele si svegliò ancora spossata, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere. Tom era sdraiato accanto a lei, ancora addormentato.   
Ne approfittò per recarsi in bagno e prepararsi per la giornata che la aspettava.   
Accarezzò con nostalgia il pancione che il medimago aveva mantenuto con la magia e una lacrima le solcò il viso.   
La scacciò via e prese un respiro profondo, guardandosi allo specchio e cercando coraggio nel suo riflesso.   
Non volendo che Tom si insospettisse non vedendola nella stanza al suo risveglio, dopo essersi lavata e vestita si preparò per fare colazione.   
Tom si svegliò proprio mentre lei stava per sedersi a tavola, imbandita appositamente dagli elfi domestici nel salottino, degli appartamenti offerti loro dai coniugi Malfoy.   
“Buongiorno Tom!” lo salutò Estele, servendosi una tazza di the.   
“Buongiorno Principessa! Come mai già sveglia? Il medimago ti ha ordinato molto riposo…” disse lui, dandole un bacio prima di accomodarsi sulla sedia accanto alla sua e sfregarsi gli occhi stanchi.   
“Non riuscivo a dormire… pensavo di fare una passeggiata nel giardino per rilassarmi un po’…” rispose, cercando di non tradirsi con la voce o con qualche manifestazione eccessiva di nervosismo o qualunque altra cosa che avrebbe potuto rendere Tom troppo sospettoso o preoccupato per lei da impedirle di proseguire nel suo piano.   
Doveva mantenere la facciata ancora per poche ore. Ancora poche ore, poi tutto sarebbe finito.   
Non nel modo in cui avrebbe voluto, dopo aver sconfitto il suo destino, dopo aver vinto quella battaglia contro le visioni della nonna e aver conquistato il cuore di Tom, ma non c’era altro modo.   
“Oggi non ho molto da fare, ti dispiace se vengo con te a passeggiare in giardino, più tardi?” le disse, guardandola con la coda dell’occhio.   
Estele sorrise radiosa.   
Quello sarebbe stato probabilmente il loro ultimo giorno insieme…   
“Ma certo che no! Ti aspetto nel giardino, allora!” rispose lei, alzandosi e dandogli un bacio sulla guancia, mentre si dirigeva nella stanza dove le sue piccole dormivano e chiamava Miky perché avvisasse Eileen Piton e rintracciasse per lei una persona.   
“Come la padrona desidera!” mormorò l’elfa prima di svanire.   
Estele approfittò di quei pochi istanti con le sue bambine, mentre lottava per trattenere le lacrime.   
Prese Lily, la più piccola, dagli occhi verdi come i suoi, in braccio e se la strinse al petto, facendo attenzione a non farla svegliare.   
“Non sai quanto vorrei tenerti con me! Quanto vorrei che le cose potessero andare diversamente. Potremmo vivere tutti insieme: tu, io, la tua sorellina e tuo padre. Saremmo una famiglia…” mormorò, cullandola. “Ma non preoccuparti, farò in modo che abbiate comunque una famiglia che vi amerà alla follia come avremmo fatto noi!” promise poi.   
Dopo qualche altro minuto, la adagiò amorevolmente nella sua culla e le diede un bacio sulla testolina su cui cominciavano a crescere morbidi capelli rossi.   
Si avvicinò all’altra culla e prese Juliet, l’altra sua bambina, che cominciava ad agitarsi nel sonno.   
La cullò dolcemente, carezzandole i capelli neri come quelli del padre e canticchiando una ninna nanna per farla tranquillizzare.   
Poté rimanere con loro un’altra mezz’ora, dopo di che fu costretta ad allontanarsi.   
Miky comparve al suo fianco proprio pochi istanti prima che la chiamasse.   
“Padrona, Miky ha eseguito i compiti che le avevate affidato. Madama Piton la informa che è pronta per aiutarla e la persona che mi avete mandato a cercare è a Londra attualmente, alloggia in un hotel babbano. Ha detto a Miky di consegnarvi questo messaggio.” Disse l’elfa, inchinandosi e tirando fuori dal vestitino che indossava una lettera.   
    
 _“Ciao Demon, o forse ora dovrei dire Riddle?, sono sorpresa che tu mi abbia contattato. La tua elfa dice che hai bisogno di parlarmi. Ti informo che resterò in questo hotel ancora una settimana, poi tornerò a casa da mio marito, perciò approfittane, se non vuoi dovermi cercare in Italia._    
 _J.S.”_    
    
Estele sorrise nel constatare che non sembrava cambiata per niente dai tempi della scuola. Sperava che la sua vecchia amica le avrebbe accordato quel favore enorme che aveva intenzione di chiederle.   
Bruciò la missiva e lasciò le sue bambine nelle mani di Miky, ricordandole che doveva fare in modo che nessuno si accorgesse di loro.   
    
°°°   
    
Si recò in giardino, addentrandosi il più possibile e fermandosi davanti ad un piccolo laghetto circondato da fiori selvatici.   
Si accomodò su una panchina in marmo, all’ombra di uno dei grandi alberi che circondavano quella piccola radura, e rimase ad osservare lo spettacolo di luci e colori creato dal sole che colpiva le acque del laghetto, che rifletteva tutti i colori dei fiori cresciuti tutt’attorno.   
Tom la trovò così, in beata contemplazione di quel piccolo angolo di paradiso, e le sedette accanto.   
Lei lo guardò con gli occhi pieni d’amore e gli posò la testa sulla spalla, mentre lui le faceva passare il braccio attorno alle spalle.   
Per diversi minuti non si mossero né parlarono, cullandosi nella sensazione di stare insieme, lasciando fuori le preoccupazioni per un po’.   
Gli unici suoni erano il canto degli uccelli, magici e non, che giravano per la tenuta e lo sporadico rumore fatto dai pesci del laghetto che saltavano fuori dall’acqua.   
“Vorrei che questo momento non finisse mai…” mormorò a bassissima voce Estele, rompendo il silenzio in cui erano caduti.   
Tom ridacchiò appena.   
Qualche anno prima le avrebbe dato una risposta sarcastica o pungente per aver detto quelle parole così sdolcinate, ma ora, anche se solo con lei, sentiva di potersi permettere di credere a quel sentimento che più di tutti aveva sempre denigrato e odiato.   
“Ti amo, principessa!” le disse poco dopo.   
Estele alzò di scatto la testa per poterlo guardare in viso, ma Tom teneva gli occhi puntati sul laghetto.   
La donna lasciò perdere dopo qualche istante, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso sul viso, riappoggiandosi alla sua spalla.   
    
°°°   
    
Quando il sole raggiunse il punto più alto, decisero di rientrare nella villa per il pranzo e far riposare un po’ Estele, che, nonostante le pozioni del medimago, era ancora molto provata dal parto.   
“Coraggio, torniamo alla villa.” Disse Tom, alzandosi dalla panchina e porgendole una mano per fare altrettanto.   
Estele la afferrò, per poi arpionarsi al suo braccio mentre ritornavano, passeggiando lentamente, verso l’edificio.   
“Sai, nonostante tutto potrebbe mancarmi tutto questo…” mormorò lei distrattamente, persa nei suoi pensieri.   
“Ti potrebbe mancare la sensazione di essere spiata, braccata e in pericolo di vita?” domandò Tom caustico, insicuro su come prendere le sue parole.   
Per tutta risposta lei rise.   
Una risata vera, contagiosa.   
Una risata che non le sentiva fare da parecchio.   
Rimase per qualche secondo abbagliato da lei, poi ricordò che stava ridendo della sua domanda e mise su una faccia offesa, come faceva quando erano a scuola.   
Notandolo, lei in un primo momento cercò di tornare seria, vedendo quel cipiglio scuro, ma dopo poco ricominciò a ridere e lui alla fine si arrese, lasciandosi scappare un piccolo sorriso.   
Lei se ne accorse e lo costrinse a fermarsi per baciarlo.   
Amava quando faceva cadere la maschera.   
    
°°°   
    
Pranzarono insieme, loro due soli, chiacchierando del più e del meno, tenendo ancora il resto del mondo fuori.   
Sembravano essere tornati indietro nel tempo, a quando ancora non si dovevano preoccupare degli attacchi o della vita delle loro piccole.   
Il loro piccolo idillio venne spezzato quando un elfo domestico avvisò Tom che uno dei suoi seguaci aveva un rapporto da fare su alcuni raid, aggiungendo che forse aveva scoperto qualcosa sugli attentatori.   
Estele sospirò.   
“Avanti, vai! Il lavoro ti chiama!” disse con un piccolo sorriso.   
“Torno il prima possibile.” Promise Tom, dandole un piccolo bacio sulla fronte, prima di avviarsi verso il camino e recarsi a casa loro, dove teneva le riunioni con i suoi seguaci.   
La donna ne approfittò per poter andare dalle loro bambine e chiese a Miky di avvisare Eileen Piton che stava per arrivare e poi tornare immediatamente, per stare con Juliet.   
Prese Lily in braccio e, appena l’elfa fece ritorno, si smaterializzò dal palazzo per andare dalla strega.   
Riapparve nel vicolo dietro la casa dei Piton e strinse la piccola Lily a sé, assicurandosi che fosse tutta intera.   
La bimba aprì i suoi occhioni verdi per osservare il nuovo ambiente con curiosità.   
Estele le sorrise rassicurante e si incamminò verso l’ingresso.   
“Eileen? Eileen? Sono Estele!” chiamò, entrando dalla porta principale.   
La raggiunse il pianto di un bambino e lo seguì fino ad arrivare in una stanza con una culla, un piccolo armadio e qualche gioco.   
La donna stava cullando un bambino, mormorandogli paroline dolci e canticchiando una melodia.   
La bionda si allontanò con discrezione per lasciare soli madre e figlio. Uscì di casa senza fare rumore e esaminò le case circostanti.   
Individuò subito la casa della famiglia che aveva scelto per la sua piccola. I coniugi erano molto tristi, la donna aveva avuto un aborto spontaneo poche settimane prima.   
Per la prima volta in vita sua, Estele usò i suoi poteri nel loro pieno potenziale.   
Osservandoli dal loro giardino, assicurandosi di non essere vista, entrò nelle loro menti e ne modificò il contenuto, impiantò nella loro memoria dei falsi ricordi per poi lanciare un incantesimo che avrebbe reso quei ricordi reali anche per amici, parenti, conoscenti, dottori e tutti coloro che avrebbero incontrato.   
Entrò nella casa e si diresse verso la camera del bambino, cambiò alcune cose, soprattutto alcuni giocattoli e i vestitini e rese il tutto compatibile con una bambina. Dopo di che posò la sua piccola Lily nella culla e la salutò con un bacio.   
Tornò nella cucina dove i due babbani si trovavano e con un altro incantesimo creò tutta la documentazione della sua bambina per ufficializzare il fatto che fosse figlia loro.   
Dopo aver preso un respiro profondo lasciò la casa, spezzando il controllo mentale sui coniugi Evans.   
Avrebbe dovuto avvisare Eileen, ma non ne aveva la forza in quel momento, con le lacrime che già cominciavano a scendere copiose.   
    
°°°   
    
Si smaterializzò nella Villa Malfoy appena in tempo per incontrare il padrone di casa, che capì al volo cosa aveva fatto solo guardandola.   
Gli gettò le braccia al collo, stringendosi a lui, mentre la realtà di ciò che aveva fatto la colpiva con tutta la sua forza.   
Lui, non sapendo cosa dire, si limitò a stringerla e carezzarle la schiena per rassicurarla.   
Continuò a piangere per diverso tempo, finché una fitta all’addome le spezzò il poco fiato che i singhiozzi le avevano lasciato.   
Una spiacevole sensazione di bagnato le aveva raggiunto le gambe e, allontanandosi di poco da Abraxas, sollevò la gonna lunga del vestito che portava per vedere una chiazza di sangue che si allargava sotto di lei.   
“Ma… ma cosa… ah! Che succede?” domandò sconvolta con un filo di voce, piegandosi in avanti per cercare di arginare il dolore che sentiva.   
“Sta tranquilla, non ti agitare…!” le disse Abraxas, prendendola in braccio. “Ora ti porto in camera e chiamo il medimago e Tom.” Aggiunse.   
Chiamò un elfo perché contattasse il dottore e il suo Lord e arrivati in camera cercò di aiutare Estele come poteva.   
“Aspetta! Aspetta! Tu sai… ah… cosa mi sta succe… ah… dendo?” gli domandò guardandolo storto mentre altre fitte all’addome la facevano gemere dal dolore.   
Lui abbassò un secondo lo sguardo, poi controllò la porta.   
“Il medimago mi aveva avvisato che poteva accadere… una delle pozioni che ti ha dato simula l’effetto di un aborto… o almeno quello che crederanno tale…” le spiegò.   
Estele avrebbe voluto chiedergli di spiegarsi meglio, ma Tom entrò in quel momento, seguito dal medimago, che buttò fuori i due uomini.   
“Signorina, ora cerchi di fare respiri profondi, devo assicurarmi che non rimangano residui della pozione che le ho dato.” Le disse, iniziando a lanciare degli incantesimi diagnostici per poi passare ad altri che dovevano servire per far sparire i residui della pozione.   
Dopo mezz’ora anche il sangue smise di scorrere e il medimago la aiutò, insieme ad un elfo domestico, a darsi una ripulita e a cambiarsi.   
Poi diede il permesso a Tom di entrare, con la condizione di non farla agitare e lasciarla riposare.   
“Tesoro mio! Principessa! Stai bene?” le domandò con tono quasi sconvolto, stringendola tra le braccia.   
Estele, sentendo quella stretta così rassicurante, si lasciò andare ad un pianto disperato, Tom non l’avrebbe trovato strano. Per quanto ne sapeva lui, le conseguenze dell’attacco di qualche mese prima si erano manifestate e le bambine non erano nate.   
Anche lui sentiva il cuore sprofondare a quel pensiero, se ne fosse stato capace avrebbe pianto come la sua principessa, ma tutto quello che riusciva a fare era tenerla tra le braccia e pensare a centinaia di modi in cui avrebbe potuto uccidere e torturare quelli che avevano fatto questo, facendo attenzione a non farsi sentire da lei.   
Rimasero così, stretti insieme, per diverse ore, durante le quali Estele si calmò e gli chiese di poter restare da sola.   
“Principessa… sei sicura di…” iniziò Tom incerto, non molto convinto che lasciarla sola fosse saggio, ma lei lo interruppe.   
“Si, Tom! Voglio restare da sola!” fece con tono duro, sorprendendolo. “Per favore…” aggiunse dopo poco, addolcendo la voce e lanciandogli un’occhiata implorante.   
L’uomo cedette, capendo il desiderio di solitudine della sua amata, pur continuando ad essere preoccupato.   
“D’accordo! Ti lascio sola, però voglio che Abraxas rimanga nei nostri appartamenti. Così se dovessi avere bisogno di qualcosa, lui sarà qui.” Pretese Tom, lanciandole un’occhiata che bloccò le sue proteste sul nascere.   
“Va bene! Abraxas mi farà da baby-sitter.” Accettò Estele con la voce strozzata dal magone che aveva in gola.   
In realtà, se Abraxas fosse rimasto con lei, ne avrebbe potuto approfittare per uscire e andare a parlare con Jennifer.   
Si raggomitolò sul letto, stringendosi nella coperta.  
Tom la osservò ancora per qualche istante con preoccupazione.   
    
Non voleva lasciarla sola.   
Voleva restare con lei.   
Poterla osservare, stringere, assicurarsi che stava bene.   
Non voleva lasciarla sola, ma lo fece lo stesso.   
    
°°°   
Estele attese qualche minuto prima di chiamare Abraxas per potergli parlare.   
“Mia signora.” Le disse entrando.   
“Abraxas, ho bisogno di una cosa, ma prima…” mormorò, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi. “È ancora di là, vero?” domandò retorica, ricevendo solo un cenno d’assenso in risposta.   
Lei sospirò. Immaginava che non si sarebbe allontanato subito, ma lei aveva bisogno di incontrare Jennifer, anche se il cuore continuava a restare pesante e ferito da quello che stava facendo.   
Non avrebbe voluto far soffrire Tom a quel modo, ma non poteva rischiare la vita delle figlie che avevano avuto.   
All’improvviso una mano fredda e pallida prese la sua e la fece sobbalzare. Alzò di scatto gli occhi verso l’uomo biondo che aveva davanti.   
“Mio signore siete sicura?” chiese con un filo di voce.   
Questa volta fu Estele ad assentire semplicemente.   
“Ho bisogno di incontrare una persona, oggi. Il prima possibile e Tom non deve saperlo.” Disse, mantenendo la voce bassa.   
Lord Malfoy annuì, rassegnato ad aiutarla fino all’amara conclusione del suo piano.   
“Il lord si preoccuperà se doveste uscire da sola. Verrò con voi.” Le fece notare.   
“Lo so, ma resterai in disparte. Anche se mi fa soffrire e fa soffrire Tom, è una cosa che devo fare per proteggere le nostre figlie.” Disse decisa, per poi alzarsi e cambiarsi con dei vestiti adatti ad incontrare la sua vecchia compagna di scuola.   
“Sarà meglio che avvisi il Lord.” Disse Abraxas dirigendosi verso la porta venendo fermato dalla sua Regina.   
“No! Ci penserà Miky quando saremo già usciti. Se gli parli ora vorrà sapere dove andiamo, per quanto stiamo via e discuterà su tutto, facendoci perdere tempo prezioso.” Cercò di farlo ragionare.   
Anche se lui continuava ad essere incerto.   
“Senti, faremo prestissimo e Tom non oserà entrare qui almeno per un’altra ora. Non se ne accorgerà!” gli promise.   
Il Mangiamorte annuì rassegnato e attese qualche altro minuto che la sua Regina fosse pronta per poter andare.   
    
°°°   
Estele gli comunicò la destinazione e il padrone di casa smaterializzò entrambi nel vicoletto dietro il Paiolo Magico. Da lì proseguirono a piedi fino all’hotel babbano dove Jennifer Smitherson, ora Lady Silvano, alloggiava.   
Si fecero accompagnare da un cameriere fino alla sua stanza, dove avrebbero potuto parlare senza essere disturbati.   
Il cameriere bussò alla porta della camera 304 e attese una risposta dall’interno, prima di dire.   
“Signora, ci sono due persone che desiderano vederla!”   
A quelle parole la porta si aprì, rivelando una donna alta e slanciata con lunghi capelli scuri acconciati in boccoli e tenuti ordinati con delle forcine, con indosso un elegante vestito nero fumo.   
Spalancò gli occhi in un primo momento, poi sorrise.   
“Demon! Che piacere rivederti finalmente!” esordì la donna, allargando il sorriso. “Grazie, Jonathan, li aspettavo.” Aggiunse parlando al cameriere, che si dileguò subito dopo.   
Estele e Abraxas entrarono nella stanza, e guardandosi attorno, Malfoy storse naso e bocca in una smorfia disgustata.   
“Allora, cos’è questa cosa importate di cui devi parlarmi? Non dirmi che ti sei messa nei guai, Demon!” cominciò Jennifer, servendo a se stessa e ai suoi ospiti un bicchiere di vino.   
“Non sono io che mi metto nei guai!” esclamò Estele piccata, scordando per un secondo le sue preoccupazioni e i suoi dolori, ricevendo due occhiate scettiche identiche. Decidendo di ignorare la cosa, continuò. “Ciò di cui volevo parlarti è un grosso favore. E vorrei potertelo chiedere in maniera più delicata… Miky!” disse, catturando tutta la sua attenzione.   
L’elfa apparve pochi istanti dopo con una Juliet disperata in braccio, che riempì la camera di vagiti, pianti e grida.   
Jennifer guardò la bambina con gli occhi sgranati, poi osservò Estele che la prendeva in braccio e riusciva a calmarla in pochissimo tempo.   
Appena la bambina si addormentò in braccio alla sua compagna di scuola, Jennifer ne approfittò per tempestarla di domande.   
“È tua figlia? Non mi avevi detto di avere una figlia! Perché l’elfa l’ha portata qui? Lei centra qualcosa con il favore che mi devi chiedere? Il padre è Tom Riddle?”   
Estele sorrise appena.   
“È meglio sederci, così ti posso raccontare tutta la storia.” Le propose.   
Le due donne si accomodarono su un divanetto, una accanto all’altra, e la bionda le parlò dell’attacco nei suoi confronti e della lettera e di come avesse scoperto, tramite sua nonna, che, continuando a vivere con Tom, le loro figlie sarebbero state uccise.   
“Allora lascialo!” esclamò Jennifer infervorata.   
“Non posso… e comunque non cambierebbe nulla, oramai. Tom non riuscirebbe a stare lontano dalle sue bambine o da me, se lo sapesse. Per questo ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.” Ribatté Estele.   
La bruna sembrò realizzare solo in quel momento un particolare che le era sfuggito prima.   
“Aspetta un secondo… hai detto figlie? Dov’è la seconda?” domandò.   
“L’ho già affidata ad un’altra famiglia che l’amerà come fosse sua. E volevo chiederti di fare lo stesso con Juliet. Se resta con noi rischia di essere uccisa, perciò vorrei che la crescessi tu, come fosse tua.” Rispose.   
Jennifer a quelle parole sgranò gli occhi all’inverosimile.   
“Tu… tu vuoi… vuoi affidarmi tua figlia?” chiese esitante per essere sicura di aver capito bene.   
L’altra annuì semplicemente.   
“È l’unico modo che ho per tenerle al sicuro. Così vivrà lontano da noi e nessuno scoprirà mai che è figlia mia e di Tom. Nemmeno lei.” Spiegò Estele.   
“Ma…” provò ad obiettare Jennifer, bloccandosi nel vedere gli occhi verdi pieni di lacrime della donna che aveva davanti. “D’accordo, terrò io tua figlia, io e mio marito la cresceremo come fosse nostra. Ma sappi che un giorno io le dirò la verità.” Aggiunse, abbracciando lei e la bambina.   
Estele in cambio le dedicò un grande sorriso riconoscente, anche se triste, per poi passarle la bambina, che venne presa in braccio con un po’ di timore.   
“Vorrei che accettassi un piccolo dono, anche. Miky!” disse la bionda.   
L’elfa riapparve immediatamente.   
“La padrona ha chiamato Miky?” mormorò con un piccolo inchino.   
Estele si tolse la cintura che portava in vita e la offrì all’elfa domestica, la quale la guardò con gli occhi sgranati e pieni di lacrime.   
“Jennifer, vorrei che Miky diventasse la tua elfa domestica. Ti potrà aiutare in molte cose, ma soprattutto si è occupata di Juliet da quando è nata.” Disse.   
L’altra donna guardò l’elfa e le sorrise dolcemente.   
Con l’aiuto di Abraxas Malfoy legarono Miky a Jennifer, dopo di che le vennero consegnati tutti i documenti relativi alla bambina e quelli per l’adozione.   
Una volta sistemata la parte burocratica, Abraxas intervenne nella conversazione.   
“Mia Signora, dobbiamo proprio andare ora, o rischiamo di fare tardi!”   
“Si certo. Andiamo subito!” rispose Estele, salutando la donna e la sua bambina. “Arrivederci, Smitherson! Ciao, angelo mio!” mormorò, abbracciandole entrambe e posando un bacio sulla testolina mora della piccola.   
“Arrivederci Demon!” la salutò.   
Poi lasciarono la neo mamma a fare conoscenza con la sua bambina.   
  
°°°  
  
Tornati nella camera da letto di Estele, Abraxas andò a verificare che il Lord non si fosse accorto di nulla e lo trovò seduto a leggere un libro nell’angolo del salottino più distante dalla porta della camera.   
Questi alzò la testa quando sentì la porta aprirsi.   
“Come sta?” gli domandò, utilizzando un tono che il biondo non gli aveva mai sentito usare.   
“Meglio. Ora sta riposando, ma ripete che desidera restare ancora un po’ da sola.” Rispose Malfoy con un inchino.   
Tom annuì, poi si allontanò dalla stanza.   
    
°°°   
    
Intanto Estele stava preparando la parte finale del suo piano. Sapeva che Jennifer avrebbe tenuto il segreto sulle origini di Juliet fino a che la guerra fosse andata avanti, ma una volta finita, le avrebbe detto tutta la verità.   
Era il momento di spiegare la situazione anche alla piccola Lily, anche se non avrebbe potuto farlo di persona.   
Le scrisse una lunga lettera, parlando di tutta la sua storia con Tom, fin dal principio, fin da quel primo momento all’orfanatrofio.   
Poi prese il suo diario e vi raccolse tutti i suoi ricordi con Tom, quelli belli e quelli brutti, i suoi ultimi giorni di vita, la sua decisione di abbandonare le sue figlie e perché. Quel libricino avrebbe spiegato un sacco di cose, un giorno.   
Allegò una lettera per Abraxas, che avrebbe avuto il compito di mandarlo a Lily.   
Sistemò il tutto in una scatola in legno incantato, che avrebbe potuto aprire solo sua figlia, o sangue del suo sangue, e la consegnò ad un elfo domestico, cui disse di lasciarlo nello studio del padrone.   
Infine prese un respiro profondo e si smaterializzò.   
    
°°°   
Grazie ad Abraxas, i suoi nemici avevano saputo che quella sera si sarebbe recata, dopo diversi anni, al cimitero, nella cripta della sua famiglia, per rendere un saluto ai suoi genitori.   
Per questo non si sorprese troppo, quando sentì la bacchetta volarle via di mano e una cruciatus colpirla appena posò i piedi a terra.   
Il dolore la fece gridare a squarciagola mentre le ginocchia le cedevano.   
Pochi istanti dopo il dolore svanì, permettendole di riprendere fiato.   
“Non pensare che sia già finita, mia Regina!” disse in tono di scherno uno degli uomini più fedeli del suo Tom, Evan Rosier, lanciandole un’altra cruciatus, unita alle risate dei suoi compari.   
La strattonarono per le braccia per farla alzare in piedi e la trascinarono su una delle tombe, legandole mani e piedi.   
Continuarono a torturarla per un po’, alternando incantesimi, lame e percosse.   
La sua mente si perse nel dolore di quelle torture, alienandosi da tutto il resto, finché persino quello svanì, lasciandole solo l’oblio.   
La sua voce era oramai ridotta ad un lieve sussurro, devastata dalle lunghe grida cui era stata costretta.   
Rosier fece fermare le torture per un istante, per poterle mormorare all’orecchio.   
“Avresti dovuto pensarci prima, ragazzina. Stavi quasi per rovinare tutto!” disse.   
Poi si allontanò, lasciandola in balia di mostri assetati di sangue.   
“Principessa!”   
La voce di Tom le giunse distante, lontana, la cullò nell’oblio che la avvolgeva, rendendola insensibile a tutto.   
-Ti amo…- pensò.   
Poi l’oscurità l’avvolse completamente.   
    
°°°   
Tom era stato avvisato da Malfoy che Estele era riuscita ad uscire dalla villa e probabilmente era in pericolo.   
Evan Rosier confermò poco dopo le sue ipotesi, avvisando il Lord che il gruppo estremista stava attaccando la Regina al cimitero dei Demon.   
Lord Voldemort si smaterializzò immediatamente lì, uccidendo tutti quelli che vedeva, aiutato da Malfoy e Rosier che gli si avvicinò correndo tra i corpi.   
“Presto, signore! Gli altri sono dentro la cripta!” gridò, indicandola.   
Lord Voldemort gridò quando la vide.   
“Principessa!”   
Le si avvicinò, pregando per la prima volta in vita sua perché lei sopravvivesse.   
-Ti amo…- riuscì ad avvertire un pensiero provenire da lei, ma non era come altre volte… era distante… quasi provenisse da un’altra dimensione.   
“Estele! Guardami! Ti prego! Guardami!” le disse, urlando, prendendole il viso tra le mani, mentre con un incantesimo scioglieva le corde che la legavano.   
I suoi occhi erano aperti, ma non vedevano.   
La prese tra le braccia, bagnandosi i vestiti del suo sangue, provando a scuoterla, a farla tornare da lui.   
I suoi splendidi occhi verdi, di solito brillanti, luminosi, pieni di vita, ora erano spenti, vuoti… morti.   
Mormorò ancora una volta il suo nome, pregando perché lo sentisse, perché tornasse da lui.   
Poi, d’un tratto, il dolore che aveva accumulato esplose e la sua magia esplose con esso. Gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, maledicendo tutto il creato.   
Voleva solo distruggere tutto e la sua magia fece proprio questo: distrusse tutto ciò che entrava nel suo raggio d’azione.   
La strinse tra le braccia, lasciando che un’unica lacrima cadesse dai suoi occhi, ora rossi come bracieri ardenti.   
Abraxas Malfoy e Evan Rosier si erano tenuti in disparte mentre il loro Lord sterminava coloro che avevano osato sfidarlo e assistettero all’opera di distruzione messa in atto dalla sua magia, senza nemmeno bisogno della bacchetta.   
Dell’antica cripta dei Demon erano rimaste solo delle rovine.   
Nemmeno i corpi di coloro che erano caduti erano stati risparmiati, si erano disintegrati appena entravano in contatto con l’energia che Lord Voldemort non faceva assolutamente nulla per trattenere.   
    
°°°   
    
Il Lord si rinchiuse per tre giorni nella casa dove aveva vissuto con la sua Regina, vegliandola giorno e notte, mentre il suo cuore si frantumava in mille pezzi.   
Una volta fuori, venne meno alla promessa che aveva fatto alla sua amata.   
Iniziò a creare degli Horcrux.   
Spezzò la sua anima quante più volte possibile, anestetizzandola ad ogni sentimento.   
Tornò ad Hogwarts per chiedere nuovamente di poter insegnare Difesa contro le arti oscure, ma il neo-preside Albus Silente gli rifiutò il posto.   
Nascose quindi uno dei suoi Horcrux a scuola e anche un altro oggetto, che avrebbe maledetto la cattedra di Difesa.   
Eliminò tutto ciò che gli ricordava la sua principessa, perché anche solo ricordarla era doloroso.   
Tolse di mezzo ciò che rimaneva della sua famiglia, perché senza di lei non aveva più senso parlare con quelle persone.   
Il suo mondo era crollato.   
Aveva conosciuto l’amore, aveva creduto alla bugia “l’amore è la forza più grande di tutte”, ma quella “forza” gli aveva solo portato via ogni cosa.   
La donna che amava.   
Le loro bambine che non avevano avuto la possibilità di venire al mondo.   
Adesso, l’unica cosa che gli serviva era il potere. Era quella l’unica forza che contava veramente. E avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per ottenerlo.   
Niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo.   
Mai.   
Perché Tom Riddle aveva cessato di esistere.   
Lui ora era solo Lord Voldemort.   
    
  


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
Capitolo 7 – Epilogo   
    
Anno 2007   
    
Harry Potter era stato da poco promosso a Capo dell’ufficio Auror e aveva trascorso quella giornata festeggiando la bella notizia con la sua famiglia.   
Proprio mentre stava giocando con suo figlio, James Sirius, insegnandogli ad andare su una scopa giocattolo, un gufo reale dalle piume nero cupo mai visto prima cominciò a picchiettare alla finestra dello spazioso salotto di casa Potter.   
Confuso e preoccupato, l’Auror prese la bacchetta, che teneva sempre a portata di mano e andò ad aprire la finestra, lasciando entrare il volatile.   
Il piccolo Jamie scese dalla sua scopa per potersi allungare a prendere le piume dell’uccello, che si era posato sul trespolo che Harry aveva tenuto in ricordo della sua coraggiosa civetta delle nevi, Edwige.   
Tolse la lettera dal becco del gufo, ricevendo un verso strano, quasi lo volesse rimproverare per la sua cautela, o forse per averci messo tanto. Poi girò la testa di 360° e Harry notò che aveva qualcos’altro attaccato al collo con un nastrino di seta verde serpeverde.   
Lo sciolse per poter prendere il resto del pacchetto e il gufo spiccò il volo per tornare da chiunque fosse il suo padrone.   
Legato al nastrino c’era un piccolo sacchetto che conteneva a sua volta un cofanetto minuscolo, che non riuscì però ad aprire.   
Scosse la testa e, concentrandosi sulla lettera, le lanciò contro qualche incantesimo di controllo per evitare che fosse maledetta o contenesse qualche pericolo per lui o per il piccolo curioso che cercava di arrampicarsi sulla sua gamba per poter vedere cosa faceva.   
Quando fu sicuro che non ci fosse alcun pericolo, si abbassò per prendere James in braccio e si sedette sul divano per leggere comodamente.   
    
 _Potter,_  
 _so che ti sorprenderà leggere questa lettera, almeno quanto sorprende me lo scriverla._  
 _Il ritratto di mio nonno ha parlato per la prima volta da molto tempo e mi ha ordinato di inviare quel cofanetto all’erede di Lily Evans. Io non ho idea di cosa ci sia dentro, non sono stato in grado di aprirlo, né so quale possa essere il motivo per cui era conservato nello studio del patriarca Malfoy, ma a quanto pare ti appartiene._  
 _L’ho rimpicciolito per poterlo spedire meglio._    
 _Cordialmente,_  
 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_    
   
Harry dovette leggere diverse volte quella piccola lettera prima di comprenderne appieno il significato. Guardò più volte, con preoccupazione crescente, la piccola scatolina, timoroso di scoprirne il contenuto.   
Poi una voce dentro di lui gli disse, -Avanti Harry! Hai sconfitto Voldemort, cosa sarà mai una stupida scatola?-   
Annuì a se stesso, prendendo un bel respiro per farsi coraggio.   
“Papi? Che suttede? Pecché sei tritte?” domandò a quel punto James, osservando il padre con i suoi occhioni castano nocciola, tenendo le sopracciglia corrugate in un’espressione confusa.   
Gli sorrise leggermente.   
“Non sono triste, piccolo mio! È solo che questa lettera mi ha molto sorpreso.” Gli spiegò facendolo sedere sul divano, per potersi alzare e riportare il cofanetto alle sue dimensioni reali. Intanto il bambino non gli aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso, aspettando per qualche altra spiegazione.   
“Vedi, io e la persona che mi ha mandato la lettera non eravamo molto amici a scuola… mi ha stupito ricevere da lui questa scatola…” aggiunse, tornando a sedere.   
Gli occhi di suo figlio che si illuminavano della meraviglia tipica dei bambini mentre lui apriva la scatola per svelarne il contenuto.   
Non sapeva esattamente cosa si aspettava, ma dopo che Draco Malfoy gli aveva detto di non essere riuscito ad aprirla, era rimasto un po’ sospettoso.   
Il bambino batté le manine appena il cofanetto si aprì, senza alcun problema, rivelando diversi oggetti al suo interno.   
Uno in particolare gli fece fare un suono simile ad uno squittio e richiudere immediatamente la scatola, prima che il piccolo decidesse di prendere qualcosa.   
Lo scatto spaventò James, che guardò il padre con gli occhioni spalancati e lucidi.   
Harry lasciò da parte la scatola per prendere suo figlio in braccio e distrarlo da quel regalo.   
“Vieni, James, andiamo a vedere cosa stanno facendo la mamma e il tuo fratellino!” disse, spostando con un incantesimo il cofanetto nella stanza che divideva con Ginny.   
“Ma… e la ccatola? Non ti va di ccoprire cosa c’è dento?” gli domandò il bambino, cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa del papà per tornare alla scatola.   
Harry sorrise e scosse la testa.   
“Papà! Mettimi giù! Voglio vedere cosa c’è nella ccatola!” disse, dimenandosi ancora di più.   
“Allora vuoi che ti metta giù?” chiese, spostandosi per far fare a James un casquè, per poi tirarlo su.   
Lo fece un altro paio di volte, scatenando le risate del bambino.   
Poi recuperò la scopa giocattolo.   
“Ora è meglio andare, sai quanto sarà contenta la mamma nel vedere che le andiamo incontro?” domandò Harry, riuscendo a convincere il bambino a lasciar perdere la scatola, almeno per un po’.   
Usciti dalla porta di casa, Harry smaterializzò entrambi alla Tana, dove Ginny si trovava per stare un po’ con i genitori.   
“Harry! James!” li chiamò Ginevra Weasley-Potter, vedendo il marito materializzarsi nel prato della Tana, correndo loro incontro.   
“Ciao mamma!” salutò con grande entusiasmo il piccolo Potter, sbracciandosi per essere preso dalla mamma.   
“Tesoro mio! Che bella sorpresa mi avete fatto!” disse, sorridendo, prendendo in braccio il figlio maggiore, mentre lanciava sguardi indagatori al Salvatore del Mondo Magico, preoccupata, cercando di capire se fosse successo qualcosa.   
Harry la abbracciò, dandole un bacio sulla guancia.   
“Sta tranquilla non è successo nulla, volevamo solo venirti incontro, vero Jamie?” fece, con un sorrisone.   
Il bambino annuì, contento.   
Molly e Arthur Weasley uscirono dalla casa per salutare il genero e il nipote, insieme a Charlie Weasley con in braccio il piccolo Albus Severus Potter.   
Il bimbo venne lasciato a terra e corse verso i nonni, lo zio e il fratellino.   
“Nonna! Nonno! Zio Charlie!” gridò, buttandosi tra le braccia aperte della nonna.   
“Ciao piccolo Jamie! Ti va un po’ di succo di zucca e un biscotto? Li ho appena sfornati!” disse Molly, accompagnando il bambino dentro.   
“Mamma! Non fargli mangiare i biscotti, poi a cena non mangia nulla!” si raccomandò Ginny, implorando il padre di controllare la situazione.   
Arthur Weasley si strinse nelle spalle, ormai arresosi davanti al comportamento della moglie e salutò Harry con una pacca sulla spalla.   
Charlie, avvicinatosi alla coppia, porse il piccolo Potter mezzo addormentato tra le braccia di suo padre, salutandolo.   
“È bello vederti, Harry! La piccola peste chiedeva di te!” disse, dandogli anche lui una pacca sulla spalla.   
Harry cullò un po’ il suo secondogenito, Albus Severus, sotto gli occhi inquisitori della moglie.   
Appena il bambino chiuse gli occhi, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, spostò i suoi occhi verde giada a ricambiare l’occhiata.   
“Ginny, davvero! Non è successo niente di grave. Mi è solo arrivata una lettera…” disse, volendo tranquillizzarla.   
Lei inarcò un sopracciglio rosso in risposta, avendo capito che c’era altro che non le stava dicendo.   
Harry sbuffò leggermente, alzando gli occhi al cielo.   
“La lettera era da parte di Malfoy e mi ha mandando anche una scatola con dentro degli oggetti che non ho voluto esaminare con James vicino… c’era un diario… era identico a…” spiegò.   
Gli occhi castani, che si erano riempiti di incredulità nel momento in cui aveva sentito chi gli aveva scritto, si spalancarono con una punta di paura nel capire a cosa si riferiva.   
“Tu non pensi significhi che…” provò a dire, bloccandosi senza riuscire a concludere la frase.   
“No! Voldemort è morto! Di questo sono pienamente convinto! Ma lui potrebbe in qualche modo avere una parte in questa cosa…  insomma la scatola era tenuta a Malfoy Manor, nello studio privato del patriarca, qualcosa significherà.” La rassicurò, pur esponendole i suoi sospetti.   
“Pensi ad una qualche maledizione contro di te?” gli chiese, appena più tranquilla.   
“No, io e Malfoy non siamo amici, ma non credo cercherebbe di farmi del male adesso… però, sentivo che non era il caso di esaminare il contenuto di quella scatola davanti a James.” Disse.   
Ginny a quelle parole si tranquillizzò, decidendo di accantonare le ipotesi per qualche ora.   
“Dai entriamo, visto che anche tu e James siete qui, non credo che la mamma ci farà andar via prima di cena.” Fece, abbracciando la vita del marito con un braccio mentre entravano.   
Trascorsero una piacevole serata alla Tana, ridendo e scherzando con i suoceri e il cognato, giocando un po’ con i bambini.   
°°°   
Tornati a casa, i coniugi Potter misero i loro figli a dormire nei loro letti, prima di ritirarsi nella loro stanza.   
La scatola faceva bella mostra di sé sul comodino di Harry, che prese un bel respiro e cominciò lanciare tutti gli incantesimi che conosceva per esaminare il contenitore e il contenuto.   
Sospirò in parte più tranquillo quando non fu rivelato alcun incantesimo, tranne quello che impediva a chiunque non fosse consanguineo della persona che aveva sigillato il cofanetto di aprirlo.   
Questa cosa comunque non lo fece sentire meglio, perché voleva dire che in qualche modo lui era legato a questa persona e la lettera di Malfoy diceva “all’erede di Lily Evans”.   
Ginny gli si avvicinò in silenzio, posandogli una mano su una spalla.   
“Ora dovrei scoprire cosa contiene…” mormorò.   
“Non sei costretto a farlo ora, se non vuoi.” Gli disse lei, stringendolo in un abbraccio.   
“Lo so. Ma potrebbe riguardare mia madre e voglio sapere che collegamenti può mai aver avuto con Malfoy Manor, ma soprattutto con Abraxas Malfoy.” Ribatté con convinzione, prendendo la scatola e sedendosi sul letto.   
La aprì e osservò il contenuto.   
C’erano diversi bigliettini di pergamena, una lettera sigillata indirizzata a Lily Evans, due diari dalla copertina di pelle, esattamente identici a quelli di Riddle, un piccolo specchio intarsiato, quelle che sembravano foto magiche piegate a metà.   
Harry prese la lettera per sua madre e Ginny tirò fuori lo specchio per esaminarlo.   
Dopo qualche istante, la giovane si accorse che Harry stava solo osservando la busta della lettera con occhi malinconici.  
“Harry?” lo riscosse.   
Lui scosse la testa.   
“Avrebbe dovuto riceverla lei… ma non le è mai stata inviata…” mormorò, sfiorando con il pollice il nome di sua madre.   
“Avanti leggila! Sono certa che vorrebbe sapessi cosa c’è scritto!” gli fece coraggio.   
“Già…” rispose lui, aprendo finalmente la busta.   
Quando prese la pergamena all’interno le mani quasi gli tremavano per l’emozione.   
    
 _Mia adorata Lily,_  
 _ti scrivo per dirti la verità su chi sei e su chi sono veramente i tuoi genitori._    
 _So per certo che sarai molto sorpresa di ricevere questa lettera, soprattutto di leggere ciò che sto per dirti, dato che è improbabile che tu senta parlare di me…_    
 _Io sono Estele Demon, sono una strega Purosangue e, cosa più importante, sono tua madre…_    
   
Harry smise di leggere, non avendo la forza di credere a quelle parole.   
Sua madre era una Nata Babbana. Non era di certo figlia di una qualche purosangue!   
“Queste sono solo bugie! Deve essere uno scherzo di pessimo gusto!” esclamò infervorato, lanciando la pergamena sul letto.   
Ma Ginny lo calmò e, recuperata la lettera, gli chiese di continuare a leggere.   
   
 _…Questa rivelazione deve essere scioccante per te, me ne rendo conto. E non sai quanto mi abbia spezzato il cuore doverti allontanare da me, da tuo padre e da tua sorella gemella. Perché si, piccola mia, tu hai anche una gemella. Non so se avrai già avuto la possibilità di conoscerla o se la cercherai dopo aver letto questa lettera._  
 _Il suo nome è Juliet Silvano._  
 _Potresti incontrarla addirittura a Hogwarts! Ci sono così tante cose che vorrei poterti dire. Anche solo dirti ancora che ti voglio bene, anche se ho dovuto allontanarti da me._  
 _Vorrei tanto poterti dire tutto questo di persona, essere con te quando riceverai la tua lettera per Hogwarts, accompagnarti a prendere l’Espresso, vederti partire, conoscere persone nuove, innamorarti._  
 _Crescere._  
 _Ma queste sono cose che posso solo sognare nel poco tempo che mi è ancora concesso._    
 _Posso solo scriverti ancora che ti voglio tanto bene e che mi si spezza il cuore al pensiero che non ci conosceremo mai._  
 _Che non mi chiamerai mai mamma._  
 _È probabile che ciò che sto per dirti ti stupirà enormemente, forse ti lascerà inorridita, ma vorrei pregarti di leggere fino alla fine. Forse, in questo modo, ti sarà più facile capire._    
 _Io e tuo padre ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta poco prima dell’inizio del mio primo anno di scuola, nell’orfanatrofio dove lui aveva vissuto tutta la vita._    
 _Non è stato semplice interagire con lui, era un tipo molto chiuso, molto riservato e schivo verso il mondo, ma già allora sentivo che ci legava qualcosa di molto profondo._    
 _Sono stata smistata nella sua casa, Serpeverde; questo ci ha permesso di stringere ancora di più i rapporti, anche se lui non si è mai aperto con me, non quell’anno almeno…_  
 _Il suo nome era Tom…_    
   
Harry rimase immobile ad osservare quelle parole, senza avere il coraggio di leggere il resto, spaventato che potesse essere quello che lui credeva. Le sue mani tremavano anche più di prima.   
Ginny gli andò in aiuto, cominciando a leggere lei stessa il proseguimento della lettera.   
    
 _…Tom Orvoloson Riddle._  
 _Mentre scrivo questa lettera, io prego che questo nome non venga associato agli orrori che so in agguato nel suo futuro, ma in realtà so, purtroppo, di non avere modo di evitarli._  
 _Sappi solo che, qualunque cosa lui abbia fatto, ha amato te e tua sorella sin dal momento in cui ha saputo che ero incinta ed è stato ancora più felice di scoprire che stava per diventare padre di due bambine._    
 _Il nostro amore è stato mal visto da molti, sia tra i suoi seguaci, che al di fuori. Persino Albus Silente, che più di tutti avrebbe dovuto capire, mi avvisò di stare lontana da Tom…_    
   
“E aveva ragione! Maledizione! Aveva ragione! Era malvagio! Non sapeva amare!” gridò Harry, non riuscendo a sopportare oltre quelle parole che dicevano cose per lui completamente assurde. Inverosimili.   
Sua madre non era figlia di Voldemort.   
Lui non era imparentato con l’uomo che aveva ucciso i suoi genitori.   
Con l’uomo che aveva dovuto uccidere.   
Non poteva essere vero.   
Non era vero.   
Quello doveva essere solo uno scherzo, di pessimo gusto, ma solo un brutto scherzo.   
Ginny lasciò perdere la lettera, per andare ad abbracciare suo marito, che si abbandonò in ginocchio ai suoi piedi, nascondendo il viso nel suo grembo, mormorando.   
“Perché? Se questa è davvero la verità perché li ha uccisi? Perché ha cercato di uccidere me? Perché?”   
“Oh Harry! Non lo so… davvero non lo so…” gli rispose lei, stringendolo a sé, mentre incrociava i suoi occhi verdi pieni di lacrime.   
Rimasero così per un po’, poi Harry si rialzò e riprese a leggere, volendo ormai arrivare in fondo a tutta la faccenda.   
    
 _...È possibile che anche tu creda che lui era solo un essere malvagio e senza cuore, ma ti assicuro che non è così._    
 _Era solo una parte di lui, quella che preferiva mostrare al mondo, cosicché niente potesse ferirlo ed io, probabilmente, lo sto per ferire nel modo più completo e brutale che ci sia._    
 _Nel momento in cui scrivo questa lettera, sto ancora elaborando il dolore per averti lasciata ad una famiglia di babbani, che mi auguro ti abbiamo voluto bene e ti abbiano amata come avrei fatto io, come avrebbe fatto Tom. Mi sto preparando per un gesto estremo, che spero garantirà la salvezza tua e di Juliet._    
 _Lord Voldemort, Tom Orvoloson Riddle, Signore Oscuro, in qualunque modo lo si voglia chiamare, mi ama. E per amor mio, non sta cercando di sterminare tutti quanti, babbani e maghi, senza motivazione, ma sta cercando di agire in maniera più umana, risparmiando le vittime innocenti che alcuni dei suoi Mangiamorte adorano torturare._    
 _Questo ad alcuni di loro non sta bene, pensano che non stia facendo tutto il necessario per epurare la popolazione magica, sono convinti che sia arrivato il momento di usare meno pietà, meno misericordia nei confronti di quelli che considerano “indegni”. Per questo mi vogliono togliere di mezzo e lo stesso avrebbero fatto con te e tua sorella, bambina mia._  
 _Sto solo cercando di proteggervi._    
 _Ma è probabile che il mio gesto non sia sufficiente._    
 _Io sto per morire. Forse Tom subirà il mio stesso destino, un giorno, e per questo per te sarà sicuro sapere la verità._  
 _Sappi che qualunque cosa sia accaduta, io ti amerò per sempre e, anche se ti potrà sembrare impossibile, anche Tom ti porterà per sempre nel suo cuore._    
 _Maggiori informazioni su di noi, sulla nostra storia, si trovano nei diari che trovi nel cofanetto, ti spiegheranno meglio ciò che è stato, forse così potrai capire chi erano davvero i tuoi genitori. Spero che un giorno potrai perdonarmi per averti abbandonata._    
 _Il mio tempo su questa terra è scaduto, ma il tuo è appena cominciato._    
 _Con tanto amore,_    
 _tua madre, Estele Demon_    
    
Harry rimase immobile, con lo sguardo fisso sulla pergamena, senza più essere in grado di leggerne il contenuto. Era tutto assurdo.   
Sua madre… Lily Evans… era figlia di Voldemort…   
Lui stesso… colui che lo aveva sconfitto più volte e alla fine ucciso… era suo nipote… Harry Potter era nipote di Lord Voldemort…   
Anche solo pensarlo sembrava impossibile…   
Ginny lo osservò in silenzio, dandogli il tempo di elaborare la notizia, insicura lei stessa su come doveva reagire.   
Harry si rialzò e prese la giacca.   
“Dove vai?” gli domandò allarmata.   
“A cercare delle risposte.” Rispose con tono determinato, uscendo dalla stanza.   
Ginny gli andò dietro.   
“Dove? I diari possono…” cominciò.   
“Non so se posso fidarmi di ciò che dicono, Gin… voglio parlare con Silente, lui mi dirà la verità.” La interruppe, guardandola intensamente.   
La giovane donna si rilassò appena, sentendo che sarebbe stato ad Hogwarts e non in qualche altro luogo chissà dove.   
Annuì, senza dire nulla, baciandolo prima che andasse via.   
Prima di smaterializzarsi, lui le sorrise.   
°°°   
Si smaterializzò ad Hogsmeade, non volendo allarmare troppo gli abitanti del castello e approfittando della strada per calmarsi e riorganizzare i pensieri.   
Una volta davanti ai cancelli, mandò un patronus alla preside McGrannitt, che lo andò ad accogliere.   
“Signor Potter! Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo? Come mai è piombato qui così all’improvviso?” domandò, con una punta di preoccupazione.   
“Ho fatto delle scoperte, professoressa McGrannitt, e ho bisogno di avere dei chiarimenti, che solo il professor Silente può darmi…” rispose, stupendola.   
“Che tipo di scoperte?” chiese, ancora preoccupata.   
“Se intanto vogliamo accomodarci nel suo ufficio, sarò ben lieto di informarla.” Disse con un piccolo sorriso.   
Harry approfittò dei minuti che occorsero per arrivare nell’ufficio della preside per riordinare le idee il più possibile, poi, poco prima di entrare nell’ufficio chiese quasi sovrappensiero.   
“Professoressa, lei conosceva una certa Estele Demon? Era una serpeverde.”   
La donna si girò verso di lui sorpreso dalle sue parole, poi annuì.   
“Oh? Si, l’ho conosciuta, più o meno. Abbiamo frequentato Hogwarts negli stessi anni, ma non abbiamo mai parlato, che io ricordi. Molti la ammiravano. A quanto pare ha tenuto più volte testa a Tom Riddle, a scuola. So che è morta molto tempo fa, ma non ho mai saputo cosa le sia successo esattamente.” Disse, entrando e prendendo due tazze di tè e bollitore con sopra un incantesimo sempre-pieno e riscaldante per mantenere l’acqua sempre calda.   
Versò ad entrambi del tè e chiese di rimando ad Harry.   
“Come mai me lo chiedi, Potter? E come conosci il nome di Estele Demon?” lui per tutta risposta chiese a Dobby di portargli la scatola e tutti i fogli che conteneva, per rispondere alla donna mostrando la lettera che l’aveva tanto sconvolto e che diceva delle cose veramente assurde e inconcepibili, ma che, nel mondo magico, avrebbero potuto avere una logica. E questo lo spaventava.   
Minerva McGrannit intanto aveva letto la lettera che Estele Demon aveva scritto a sua figlia, Lily Evans, e in cui le spiegava chi erano davvero i suoi genitori.   
Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, che aveva ucciso la donna perché mezzosangue, schierata contro di lui nella guerra; a quanto pareva aveva ucciso la sua stessa figlia e aveva tentato per anni di uccidere suo nipote, il quale, alla fine, lo aveva ucciso.   
Guardò il giovane uomo che aveva davanti, era normale che volesse delle spiegazioni dopo rivelazioni del genere.   
Chissà cosa avrebbe detto il suo mentore, che era stato testimone degli sviluppi di quella coppia, almeno per il periodo della scuola.   
Harry si perse ad osservare il ritratto di Silente, sperando che gli desse le risposte che cercava, ma, come era da quando era stato messo lì, dopo la morte del vecchio preside, questo dormiva, incurante di ciò che gli accadeva attorno.   
Il suo primo istinto da Grifondoro fu quello di spaccare tutto l’ufficio, come aveva fatto durante il quinto anno, ma ora non apparteneva più all’uomo, perciò non se la sentiva di fare una cosa del genere.   
Continuava a chiedersi perché Silente non avesse fatto nulla per impedire che sua madre venisse uccisa dal suo stesso padre, anche se nessuno avesse saputo nulla… era possibile che nel mondo magico non ci fossero stati segnali del fatto che lei non era una nata babbana come pensavano tutti?   
La lettera di Hogwarts avrebbe dovuto dare qualche risposta, rivelare le reali origini di sua madre, oppure… nulla.   
Nessuno ne aveva saputo niente o comunque nessuno aveva fatto nulla per cambiare le cose.   
“Professor Silente? Signore? Vorrei poter parlare con lei!” disse, guardando fisso il volto del ritratto davanti a lui. Anche Minerva voltò un po’ il busto e la testa per poter osservare la reazione del dipinto, che ovviamente fu nulla.   
“Professor Silente! La prego! Ho bisogno che lei mi dia delle risposte sulla storia di Estele Demon e Tom Riddle!” ripeté Potter, alzando leggermente il tono di voce.   
Il professore continuò a far finta di nulla, restando a dormire senza mostrare di avere sentito qualcosa di ciò che era stato detto.   
Harry strinse i pugni per la frustrazione di essere così bellamente ignorato e si alzò, avvicinandosi al ritratto.   
“Adesso lei mi deve delle risposte! Ho ucciso l’uomo che aveva ucciso i miei genitori! Ho vinto la guerra! E ora vengo a sapere che lui era mio nonno! Era il padre di mia madre! E l’ha uccisa! Mi deve delle risposte!” disse, quasi gridando.   
Tuttavia, l’anziano mago nel ritratto rimase ancora immobile, addormentato.   
Il Grifondoro sospirò pesantemente, tornando a sedersi sulla poltrona, tenendosi la testa tra le mani.   
Minerva gli andò vicino.   
“Io purtroppo non posso darti le risposte che cerchi, ma…” cercò di consolarlo Minerva, non riuscendoci, poiché lui preferì alzarsi di nuovo e salutarla.   
“Mi dispiace di averle fatto perdere tempo… speravo di ottenere delle risposte… ma forse devo solo cercare da qualche altra parte… la ringrazio per avermi ricevuto a quest’ora così tarda.” Disse, prendendole la mano che aveva proteso per consolarlo, con un sorriso mesto.   
“Avrei voluto poter fare di più, Harry.” Rispose la donna, aggiungendo l’altra mano a coprire quelle del giovane uomo.   
Non capiva perché Albus continuasse a rifiutarsi di parlare.   
Harry scosse la testa, sorridendo più sinceramente alla sua vecchia Capocasa.   
“Non importa, davvero! Troverò le risposte che cerco, anche se non sarà Silente a darmele, ma ora dovrei proprio andare…” fece, mostrando una smorfia preoccupata. “Quando me ne sono andato ero piuttosto agitato, Ginny sarà preoccupata che mi vada a cacciare in qualche guaio!” ridacchiò, guardando un’ultima volta verso il preside, sperando che magari cambiasse idea prima che lui uscisse definitivamente dall’ufficio.   
Camminò per i corridoi del castello deserto, ricordandosi i giorni che vi aveva trascorso come studente, dove, nonostante l’ombra di Voldemort, i problemi erano riuscire a superare gli esami, come comportarsi con le ragazze, quale scherzo fare ai Serpeverde.   
Poi ricordò quando vi aveva combattuto per salvare la sua vita e quella dei suoi amici.   
Aveva lottato fino alla morte con suo… era difficile anche solo pensarlo.   
Lord Voldemort non gli era mai sembrato un tipo che potesse provare amore.   
Forse solo quello che aveva conosciuto nella Camera dei Segreti al suo secondo anno, ma lui non era ancora il Lord Voldemort che aveva ucciso i suoi genitori e centinaia di altre persone, non era ancora il Lord Voldemort crudele e sanguinario che era diventato più avanti.   
 _Lui_  avrebbe potuto innamorarsi di una ragazza? E desiderare di avere con lei una famiglia? Forse neanche Silente avrebbe saputo rispondere.   
Harry lasciò Hogwarts, smaterializzandosi nel cimitero di Godrics Hollow, dove erano seppelliti i suoi genitori, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Ninfadora Tonks, sperando di trovare conforto o magari una qualche risposta.   
Non si aspettava di ricevere davvero un qualche segnale, che però arrivò sotto forma di una luce bianca dalla forma vagamente umana, per ciò che riusciva a vedere.   
La seguì, con la convinzione che non poteva essere una coincidenza che una luce simile comparisse dopo che avevo ricevuto quella lettera, soprattutto sulla tomba dei suoi genitori.   
La luce lo condusse in una radura deserta, per poi avvolgerlo e smaterializzarlo in un altro luogo che all’inizio non riconobbe.   
Almeno finché non vide la statua dello scheletro con le ali e la falce. Era nel cimitero dove Voldemort era risorto.   
La luce che lo aveva portato lì svanì, permettendogli di vedere la figura semitrasparente di una donna vestita in maniera elegante che piangeva sul punto esatto dove  _Lui_  era rinato.   
Le si avvicinò con cautela, timoroso che potesse rivelarsi una trappola di qualche tipo, con la bacchetta pronta a colpire se necessario.   
Le arrivò a poche passi di distanza, ma lei non sembrò accorgersi del fatto che ci fosse qualcuno.   
“Mi scusi? Signora?” richiamò la sua attenzione.   
Lei si tirò su dalla sua posizione accucciata e lo guardò, stupita.   
“Tu puoi vedermi?” domandò con voce fievole e rotta dal pianto.   
“Io… si, certo!” rispose Harry, tentennante.   
La osservò bene e rimase stupito di quanto sembrava esserci di sua madre in quella donna, come se fossero imparentate o…   
“Voi siete Estele Demon?” chiese, continuando a guardarla.   
Lei sorrise appena, annuendo.   
“Era molto tempo che non sentivo pronunciare quel nome…” Mormorò, “Ma… se tu mi vedi…sei figlio di Lily? O di Juliet?” gli domandò, cambiando tono, passando dal malinconico all’euforico in un secondo.   
Harry sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso dal repentino cambiamento, e balbettò nel rispondere.   
“Di… di Lily.”   
Il fantasma si illuminò di gioia, sollevandosi da terra e avvicinandosi a lui così tanto che poteva avvertire il freddo che proveniva da lei.   
“Dimmi! Come sta la mia bambina? Tu hai i nostri stessi occhi lo sai? Hai altri fratelli o sorelle? E come sta Juliet? Si sono incontrate? Hanno perdonato la loro mamma e il loro papà? Come ha preso la mia lettera?” lo interrogò, sommergendolo di parole.   
Harry stava per rispondere, ma la luce che lo aveva guidato lì tornò a splendere, anche se più fiocamente rispetto a prima.   
L’osservò attentamente, chiedendosi cosa fosse o cosa la provocasse, poi vide di nuovo la figura di un essere umano racchiusa al suo interno e decise di ignorare sua “nonna” per capire meglio.   
Si avvicinò alla luce, lasciandosi avvolgere nuovamente da essa e all’improvviso gli sembrò di essere portato in un altro luogo.   
Era una specie di giardino fiorito, accanto ad un piccolo laghetto.   
Seduta su una panchina di pietra, con indosso un bell’abito verde smeraldo stava una donna dai lunghi capelli biondi e grandi occhi verdi, identici ai suoi.   
Lei gli sorrise, appena lo vide.   
“Ciao Harry! Sono felice di poterti parlare, finalmente!” lo salutò con voce dolce.   
Harry la guardò sorpreso.   
“Siete… Estele Demon? Ma… stavo parlando con voi poco fa… eravate un fantasma!” disse, indicando il punto alle sue spalle in cui si trovava il fantasma della donna che aveva davanti, senza vedere più nulla.   
Estele rise.   
“Si, quella è una parte di me. È rimasta bloccata qui e non sa nulla di ciò che è accaduto…” rispose, perdendo il sorriso.   
Harry rimase fermo, scrutandola un po’ insospettito.   
Voldemort dopotutto aveva creato sei Horcrux  per non morire… in quanto sua amante, lei poteva aver fatto lo stesso… sostenne il suo sguardo accusatore per qualche istante, poi sospirò.   
“Non hai osservato i ricordi del diario, vero? Comunque no… non ho creato un Horcrux… credo di aver creato un “prototipo”, o qualcosa del genere, della protezione che Lily ha lasciato su di te e una parte di me è rimasta sopita, legata ad una persona che, con la mia morte, ha smesso di esistere.” Mormorò, evitando di incontrare lo sguardo di suo nipote. “Non avrei mai voluto che le cose andassero in questo modo…”   
Lui sospirò.   
“Non credo che avresti potuto fare qualcosa per impedirlo.” Ribatté con un tono brusco.   
Poi sulla superficie delle acque del lago cominciarono a crearsi delle immagini, ritraenti diversi momenti in successione che riguardavano una ragazza bionda dagli occhi verdi con la divisa Serpeverde e un ragazzo moro con profondi occhi neri, anche lui Serpeverde. Harry riconobbe in quel giovane il Tom Riddle che aveva visto nel ricordo del diario, durante il suo secondo anno, eppure aveva qualcosa di diverso. Sembrava emanare un’aura differente quando si trovava in compagnia della giovane, probabilmente Estele.   
Osservò un po’ quelle immagini, sentendo il cuore stringersi per l’emozione.   
“Cosa... Cosa significa? Cosa sono?” domandò.   
“Sono i nostri ricordi. Quelli felici… quelli di quando eravamo insieme… di quando le cose andavano bene…” rispose lei con nostalgia.   
Rimasero per qualche istante in silenzio, perdendosi in quei ricordi, dal sapore dolce amaro per Estele.   
“Posso farti una domanda?” fece Harry ad un certo punto, dopo aver guardato per un po’ le immagini.   
Estele annuì.   
“Perché non hai fatto in modo che mia madre ricevesse quella lettera? Avresti potuto… che ne so… farci un incantesimo che gliela facesse arrivare al compimento della maggiore età o qualcosa di simile…” disse, con tono accusatore.   
Lei si lasciò scappare una risata amara.   
“Avrei voluto… ma poteva essere rischioso… un incantesimo del genere avrebbe lasciato una firma molto forte dietro di sé… avrei dovuto eseguire un rituale di sangue per assicurarmi che la potesse leggere solo lei, ma Tom o qualcun altro avrebbe potuto rintracciarlo… avrei messo a rischio la sua vita… la cosa che non mi aspettavo era che Abraxas non avrebbe avuto alcuna fiducia in suo figlio per questo compito. Anche se, considerando a chi era sposato… non aveva proprio tutti i torti.”   
Harry sbuffò.   
“Perché allora Malfoy me l’ha mandata solo ora?”   
“Forse perché la cassaforte del patriarca Malfoy lo ha accettato solo ora, o perché Abraxas gli ha spiegato come accedere allo scomparto segreto dove teneva la mia scatola…” suppose Estele.   
“Pensi che se  _lui_ avesse saputo, nonostante la profezia, si sarebbe comportato diversamente? O avrebbe solo scelto la famiglia di Neville?” domandò poi, cambiando argomento.   
“Il Tom che ho conosciuto e amato avrebbe prima cercato tutte le risposte, perciò, forse, avrebbe anche potuto ignorare la famiglia del tuo amico, ritenendo più probabile che suo nipote avrebbe avuto le caratteristiche per essere suo eguale… anche se avrebbe anche dovuto conoscere la profezia per intero. Avrebbe potuto provare a contattare tua madre, ma visto il suo temperamento, prima di accettare di parlarci ci avrebbe messo chissà quanto…” mormorò, prima di sospirare pesantemente.   
“Sai lui non era malvagio. Aveva solo bisogno di qualcuno da amare e da cui essere amato. Finché siamo stati insieme, siamo stati felici, lui non era crudele o spietato come è diventato dopo la mia morte e forse scoprire che le sue bambine erano vive gli avrebbe fatto bene, avrebbe potuto salvarlo dal diventare un mostro…. Ma io non potevo credere, allora, che sarebbe cambiato così tanto…. Ero accecata dall’amore che provavo per lui, riuscivo a vedere così chiaramente la sua parte buona, da arrivare quasi a dimenticare tutto il resto…. Ma sbagliavo…. Si è fatto prendere dall’odio che lo aveva sempre accompagnato, fin dall’infanzia, e lo ha sfogato sul mondo…. Mi dispiace!” mormorò, con gli occhi che lentamente si riempivano di lacrime.   
Harry strinse i pugni, diviso tra il desiderio di sfogarsi su di lei per la morte dei suoi genitori e per la vita che lo aveva costretto a vivere e quello di abbracciarla per farla smettere di piangere, perché, in fondo, anche se avesse agito diversamente, sarebbe davvero cambiato qualcosa?   
Non ne era veramente convinto.   
Eppure quell’anima continuava a soffrire.   
“Estele?” la chiamò, avvicinandosi.   
Lei alzò gli occhi colmi di gocce salate e lo guardò, dicendo con un filo di voce.   
“Lo so che mi odierai per questo e ne hai tutto il diritto. Io….”   
“Non ti odio!” la interruppe, sorprendendola. “Non avresti potuto prevedere le sue mosse, magari non avrebbe attaccato i miei genitori o forse l’avrebbe fatto lo stesso, perché ormai la sua anima era spezzata in tanti pezzi da renderlo qualcosa di mostruoso…. Io non ti odio!” disse, abbracciandola. “Ora dovresti trovare la tua pace.” Aggiunse, non volendo che lei continuasse a soffrire bloccata a quel modo.   
Lei fece un piccolo sorriso, ricambiando l’abbraccio, prima di baciargli la guancia e fargli una carezza leggera.   
“Non posso farlo, nipotino mio. Sono bloccata qui finché Tom non ritornerà da me….” Rispose, lasciandolo di stucco.   
“Ma lui… lui potrebbe non tornare più! La sua anima io l’ho vista in una specie di limbo, quando ha eliminato l’horcrux che era dentro di me…. Era qualcosa di orribile…” mormorò lui, sconcertato e triste per quella visione e per il fatto che lei non se ne sarebbe potuta andare.   
“Non preoccuparti per me, tesoro. Sono felice di sapere che tu hai una bella vita, con i tuoi figli e la tua famiglia acquisita. Mi rende sopportabile restare bloccata in questo limbo, in attesa del suo ritorno.” Fece, con un sorriso vero e felice, abbracciandolo di nuovo.  “Ora devi andare, tua moglie si preoccuperà altrimenti.” Disse, sciogliendo l’abbraccio e facendogli cenno di andare.    
“Si è vero…” concordò, avviandosi verso una specie di porta luminosa comparsa proprio alle sue spalle.   
Estele era tornata a guardare il lago a rimirare le immagini che si riflettevano su di esso.   
“Estele? Per quello che vale…. Penso di poter perdonare Tom Riddle per ciò che è stato…” disse con un piccolo sorriso, poi se ne andò, senza aspettare la sua risposta.   
Attraversò la luce e si ritrovò nuovamente nel cimitero di Godric’s Hollow.   
Ritornò a casa, dove Ginny lo aspettava in ansia, preoccupata che si cacciasse nei guai.   
Entrato in casa, la trovò in salotto, che sorseggiava preoccupata una tazza di the.   
Quando lo vide, posò la tazza e gli corse incontro, abbracciandolo stretto.   
“Oh Harry! Avevo paura che fosse successo qualcosa!” esclamò, stringendolo e baciandolo.   
Lui ricambiò il bacio e la strinse di rimando.   
“Tranquilla, amore mio. Va tutto bene, ho avuto le risposte che cercavo….” Le disse appena si distanziarono un poco.   
Ginny ridacchiò, poi disse.   
“Sei più tranquillo di quanto mi sarei mai aspettata…”   
Anche Harry rise.   
“Si…. È così… ho avuto la possibilità di venire a patti con tutta questa storia… ma ora sarà meglio andare a dormire, ne abbiamo bisogno entrambi.” Rispose, spingendola delicatamente verso la loro camera da letto.   
Guardò per un istante fuori dalla finestra e vide due giovani con la divisa di Serpeverde, gli stessi visti dentro il lago, che si tenevano abbracciati e guardavano verso di lui.   
Tom Riddle chinò il capo nella sua direzione, mentre Estele gli sorrise raggiante.   
Harry ricambiò il cenno con un piccolo sorriso, poi li vide girarsi e sparire.   
Sorrise, forse Estele non sarebbe rimasta bloccata in quel limbo, dopotutto.   
Posò un bacio sul collo di sua moglie, che lo guardò interrogativa per un secondo.   
“Pensavo a quanto sono fortunato ad averti qui con me…. Ti amo, Signora Potter.”   
  


End file.
